Five Nights and Keyblades
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: The worlds have started to lose their balance and two teens are thrown into the dangerous world of Freddy Fazbear's. Where they are forced to watch killer animatronics for six hours for a week in till the worlds dark hold lets them out of its grasp. These two once rival teens now decide to join forces in the chance if surviving this dark and horrifying world. (Don't know stillRead
1. Vortex of no Hearts

_**The worlds all out of balance...things that shouldn't have happened,happened...must send...If some one doesn't...then all is...lost...ERROR ERROR! Encrypted code 56793790$*(*W70587 ERROR ERROR! ERROR! you must fine...save...us...ag572840* &^*dshtf jhewib755859286*^&% ERROR EEEERRRRRRRORRRR... Vortex**_

* * *

"strange I swear I saw those shadow things over here" Grumbled a frustrated teen boy holding a strange and large key like object in his left hand. This boy had golden hair that was in a strange but intruging hair style,the front was more concentrated on the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, while the back is smoother and more flaky. This unique hair style brought out his bright blue eyes.

He sighed as he looked up at the darkening clouds above is head in the sky grew. "looks like its going to rain...again..." he said in a highly annoyed tone. The past five days it had been raining non stop. He was lucky that it had stopped for such a short time frame. "back under the hood I go" he muttered his keyblade vanishing in his hand as he reached behind him to pull up his black hood. The leather like black hood was the safest and best item of clothing he had for himself to wear in the rain.

The hood was a normal Organisation thirteen hood from...well a time that he rather not think about right now...Any way Instead of keeping the hood aka cloak unzipped at the bottom he decided to keep it all the way zipped. It kept mud from splashing and getting on his pants. It was very irritating trying to scrub brown mud out of his white pants.

He remembered the second day of rain. At that time it wasn't raining too hard so he had decided it was dry enough to go out. But boy was he WRONG! The ground was still wet from the harsh rain from the day before had brought. He had gotten his crisp white pants...to turn into an ugly brown color. He had spent all night trying to get the brown mud out but had no luck. So he eventually gave up on the event that was going no were fast and threw the stained pants away in utter defeat.

The rain started to drip down. Slowly dropping at first. He felt each drop hit his dark and concealing hood. The rain slid on the rim of his hood before finally falling off and splattering on the the ground. He didn't know why he liked the rain at some points and hated it the next.

"the drops... are like the million people in this world... they seem to be nothing at first but when they all come together to work for a common goal and the accomplish great things." Roxas said to himself in a soft voice looking around at the puddles already forming around him. "i should be getting back now" he said to himself out loud and began walking back not knowing of the creature following and watching him.

"oh Roxas your journey has not even begun yet. I don't see why you think its over" A voice muttered falling back letting Roxas continue on with his journey of where ever he was going off too.

Roxas turned around thinking he had heard someone... or something say his name. He scanned the area with his dazzling blue eyes that could make your heart melt or ice over in shock with one glance. "hum... must have been my imagination..." Roxas muttered not seeing anything and continued on walking as he listened to the rain pitter and patter on his hood and the puddles on the ground.

He passed a small town called Amity land. (yes its based off what you think it is.) He smiled to himself as he heard the sound of children laughing and jumping in puddles from the distance. He didn't understand why he like the sound of kids laughing but he did. It seemed to make him feel peaceful in a way. He heard a song being played many times before when ever he passed the town.

The blond chuckled at this. It seemed a town ritual or something for the song to be played by everyone in the town as loud as they could... or well at lest that is what it seemed like to him. He liked to joke to himself and call it the Dum Dum song. Not in an insulting way but there was one part in the song that stood out and played a voice that said something like Dum dum dum or something he wasn't quite to sure what it exactly was but it was the one part that stood out the most.

The other song they played was like a broken but soft and peaceful melody. It seemed familiar in some strange confusing way. It wrapped around his 'heart' and pulled at him as if the music was beckoning him to go to the town.

Another figure watched him hoping that the blonde in the hood would be hypnotized and the same time it wanted it to ignore the sound and continue down the path.

Roxas muttered something under his breath as he was about to take a step of the trail. He wanted to follow the sweet luring music to town and dance in the rain with the laughing children. It took all of his will to stop him self from falling into the trance. "what the hell?" he muttered backing away relizing he almost diverted the safe path to follow the sound of the music. "I have to get away from here!" he said loudly trying to stop hearing the mysterious music afraid that he would get lost in it and never be able to find himself again.

"no no..."He said trying to fight the music that seemed to be trying to take over his senses as he ran down the path. "I can't fall unto this musical trap!" he told himself. His boots thudded against the ground echoing in the distance as he ran trying to get away. "I am Roxas and I will not fall for this musical trap!" He yelled and as if on cue the music stopped. The bright blue eyed boy noticed this


	2. Sora's Turn

Written by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

* * *

"H-Hey! Wait up!" shouted a voice. It belonged to a young man, who was currently chasing after two of his friends: a white duck named Donald and a dog named Goofy. They were currently in Radiant Gardens, and were on their way to see their friend Ansem. The young man had chocolate brown hair, which was in a very unique style. It was pushed up into spikes that seemed to point in every direction, and he had bright, ocean blue eyes, which were currently narrowed angrily at his two friends.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny! Give me back my sea salt ice cream!" Sora shouted, frowning when they laughed. "You're gonna have to catch us first!" Donald yelled back, him and Goofy taking off again. They had said that Sora doesn't get enough exercise anymore, since the Heartless were no longer around. But what gave them the idea to make him exercise by chasing them to get back some ice cream!? He growled, pumping his legs to try and go faster.

"This isn't funny!" Sora continued running but eventually slowed down because he had lost them. "Oh, come on!" he screamed, tired and angry. He crossed his arms and sat down, deciding to wait for them to come back. He REALLY hated when they did this, but it never stopped their friendship. He sighed, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back against the wall behind him. He closed his ocean blue eyes, trying to relax after all that running. What he didn't notice was that he was being watched by a dark figure.

The figure stood well a ways away, as not to be seen. "You have no idea what we have in store for you young man..." The figure snapped its fingers, causing a bunch of shadow-like creatures to start moving towards the brunette. Sora's eyes flew open as a strange scuttling sound reached his ears. He flew to his feet and summoned his Keyblade, getting into a fighting stance. A split second later, about a dozen shadow-like figures emerged from the ground, surrounding the young Keyblade wielder. What!? I thought all of the Heartless were gone! Where's Donald and Goofy when you need them!? One of the shadows leaped at Sora, only to get knocked back by a swing of the keyblade.

The battle continued, with the Heartless getting knocked back each time they lunged. This is ridiculous! Why are they even here!? Sora thought, knocking back yet another Heartless. However, he eventually noticed something different about these Heartless that set them apart from others. Unlike the other Heartless he's encountered, which resembled just mere shadows, these actually had defining features to them. Looking closely, he saw that they resembled tiny black bunnies. Normally, that would make him laugh, but right now he wasn't in the mood.

"Screw this! I'm out!" Sora knew when he had to retreat, and this was one of those times. He fled back the way he had come, several of the Heartless following him. He turned a corner, watching as they flew by him. He sighed with relief, sliding down the wall behind him into a sitting position. "What WERE those!?" he asked himself, trying to catch his breath. He heard a sound nearby. "Huh? What was that?" he asked himself, getting up and walking in the direction it came from.

"Is someone there?" he called, walking down the alley. As if in response, a nearby garbage can fell over, causing a tiny purple bear to fall out. Recognizing the color in association to the Heartless, Sora brought up his Keyblade, ready for a fight. He cautiously stepped towards the Heartless, ready to strike if it attacked. However, as he got closer, he realized that it was hurt badly, as a strange black liquid was oozing from different wounds on it's body, and its chest was rising and falling very slowly. Almost immediately, he put away the Keyblade and ran to it, picking it up and holding it in his arms. "H-Hey! You ok!?"

The tiny Heartless opened its eyes halfway, revealing them to be all black except for the pupils, which were white, and glowing very dimly. "Oh geez, you really took a beating huh? Who did this to you!?" Sora looked around, trying to see if he could find the source of the being's wounds, but with no luck. He looked back down at the tiny Heartless, then suddenly stood up. "You know what? I don't care that you're a Heartless! You need medical attention, and fast!" With that he took off towards Yuffie's house, holding the small, injured being close to his chest.

As he ran, he passed by another alley, which had strange music coming from it. He stopped and backed up, looking down it, not noticing another dark figure lurking in the shadows. This figure wanted him to follow the music, but at the same time it didn't. It could see him and the tiny Heartless in his arms very well, watching and waiting to see what they would do. Sora took a small step towards the alley with the music, but suddenly shook his head and backed away from it. "What am I doing!? This little guy needs help!" With that he ran off, but the music seemed to follow him, calling out for him to follow it.

Sora shook his head again, running faster to try and escape it. It seemed to be in his head, trying to hypnotize him. " I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW YOU!" he yelled, growling at the music in his head. Almost immediately, it stopped. He also stopped, noticing the sudden silence. He decided to ignore it, shaking his head and looking down at the barely conscious creature in his arms. "Let's go little guy..." he said, taking off once more. The small Heartless started squirming, pointing in another direction.

"Huh? You want me to go that way?" asked Sora, looking in the direction that it was pointing. It nodded, wincing at its wounds. "Alright, if you say so..." Sora said, heading in the direction it wanted him to go. "I hope you know someone who can take care of your wounds over here..." the brunette said, trying to clean said wounds as he ran. What he didn't know was that this little guy was leading him on an adventure he never expected.


	3. Tela-Pad Rose saves the day!

The blue portal that had dragged in the blond haired boy closed in a snap. Leaving the boy to be transported god knows were.

The second figure that had made the portal appear shook his head after it closed. The first figure appeared beside the second. "back so soon?" the second asked. "Did Sora fall for the music?". The first figure shook its head at its comrade. "no he didn't,he managed to by pass it" It explained. "but I left a 'guide to show him the right way" the first said. "Oh? will he be there in time to get his other?" the second asked and the first nodded. "yes if time goes correctly." the first said holding out his hand to the second. "lets go make sure they get there shall we?" he asked and the other nodded.

Then in a quick blink of the eye they vanished.

He was falling thats all the blond boy new. Falling at a skin ripping speed as the air whipped past his ears at a fighting speed creating a whistling sound. His black hood stuck to himself he air to strong for it even to make a sound. He had to use all of his might to tear open his eyes just a slither.

The place around him was dark and full of tiny white glowing dots that wized past him. Was he...falling from space? Or was he already dead and just getting to his afterlife fate. No...he doubted that. A being like him would not get a after life most likely...Especially a happy one a that. Then...if he wasn't dying...what was going on?" he asked

Suddenly a shocking pain filled his body as a voice echoed in his head. 'don't be worried Roxas your going to be fine. your falling to your destiny' a strange and painful voice in his head. "W-who are you?!"\" Roxas asked in his head trying his best to ignore the pain waving throughout his cold and numb body. "that is not of your concern at the moment you must focus on the task ahead of you. you shall find out who I am later but for now you shall call me 'Noise'" the female like voice told him in his head that was throbbing in pain. "don't play with me! just tell me whats going on!' Roxas shouted in his head. This probably wasn't a good idea do to the fact it just made his head ache worse.

The voice in his head was either gone or ignoring him on purpose. He suddenly realized...The stars were now gone and he was plummeting towards the ground at a frighting speed. He was going to crash right into some one! "WATCH OUT!" The blond haired boy yelled not sure if the person could hear his voice. Wait he knew this person...Oh lord...He groaned annoyed...It was the one known as Sora.

"Huh?" Sora looked up, only to have someone fall right on top of him! "What the- oh no not you!" he yelled, looking at Roxas. A small whimper caught his attention, and he turned to the tiny Heartless in his arms. "You ok little guy?" The being didn't answer, but instead curled up against his chest, clutching his shirt. "We REALLY need to get you fixed up..." he said, standing up.

Sadly The brow haired boy forgot about the nobody falling twords him at a rapid speed.

And before he knew it the blond crashed into the brunette with a force so strong it knocked him off his feet and he was thrown to the ground.

After the sudden collision Roxas ended up his face in the dirt. The bright blue eyed boy sat up slow trying to set himself up. "god bless it" he muttered spitting out dirt in his mouth. He looked at his hood. It had unsurprisingly stayed unharmed. It was made of the original dragon skin infused with magical protection spells. He pulled off his hood that covered his head. So he could see better. His head still throbbed and he felt a sticky substance near the source of the throbbing. He touched his head softly and quickly with drew it pain shooting him as he touched his wounded head.

He looked at his hand and his eyes widened just a bit. His hand was covered in blood. That must be the sticky substance running down the side of his head. "Can't get one peaceful day..." he muttered not sure what to do about his bleeding head. It was throbbing and his whole body hurt,but he did his best to hold down his pain. Then a thought hit him. "Sora" he mutterd. no matter how much he disliked his counter part he was worried. He didn't like anyone (accept villains) getting hurt on his account.

He sat up a bit more wincing a bit at the throbbing pain. He scanned the place with his eyes. Roxas sighed in relief as he saw Sora had landed in a thick bed of soft clovers that looked like they softened his fall.

Roxas does his best to get the blood of his face with the remaining rain on his black cloak while his counter part sits up gingerly from the clover patch having only a few bumps and scratches. And thankfully the little Heartless in his arms was also unharmed.

The blond managed to get most of the blood off of his face and hair while ignoring his painful limbs. Sora glared over at Roxas. "what the heck are you doing here!?" the brown haired boy asked his blond counterpart nobody.

"does it look like I know!?" The bright blue eyed boy asked looking at the angry Sora. "i was minding my own business in till i passed a town playing some strange music and then I ran and something dragged me into a portal!" Roxas said.

Sora blinked. "Strange music? I heard some strange music too! It was coming from an alley I passed when I was trying to find help for this little guy!" He gestured to the tiny purple Heartless in his arms, whose wounds were still bleeding slightly.

Roxas looked at the tiny creature in Sora's arms. "Thats a strange looking Heartless" Roxas said. "its definitely not a normal type of Heartless,If it was it would be bleeding like it is now." Roxas said looking at Sora. "and their definitely not shaped like little bears" he added to his previous statement.

He slowly but carefully pushed himself up off the ground his head still throbbing painfully. "besides i'm not sure any healer could heal him" Roxas said.

Sora got up as well. "Then... what are we supposed to do to help him!?" The tiny purple bear whimpered, clutching onto Sora's shirt tighter. It opened it's eyes slightly, revealing the black orbs and white pupils.

"I don't know,but I definitely know what that is sorta creepy" He said the last part his eyes widening seeing the strange Heartless's stranger eyes. "don't you think its strange that I was dropped out of a portal right above you? and that we both heard the strange music?" Roxas asked. "if i didn't know any better I would say that were being led some were" the blond nobody said.

Sora thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it... yeah, you might be right!" The tiny Heartless tugged on Sora's shirt and pointed, wishing for Sora to go in the same direction as before.

"and that confirms it" Roxas said zipping back his cloak up all the way but kept the hood down. "both of us are being led to the same place by some unknown force" he told his counterpart as he fixed his golden hair. "we have no choice but the go where that Heartless says or erm...points" he said wiping off the already dried blood on his hands. "I want to meet this person who did this so I can punch them and get some answers"

"First, we should focus on getting to where ever it is that we're going, as well as this little one's wounds. We'll focus on the one behind it all after!" said Sora, heading in the direction he was going before, clutching the Heartless to his chest much like a mother would her child.

Roxas crossed his arms frustrated and followed not to happy. He really wanted to find out who was behind this now! But apparently Sora didn't like it. Who put him in charge any way? "you coming?" Sora asked the blond snapping him out of his angry thoughts. "yeah yeah" he said sighed and followed.

"hey why are you still wearing your organization thirteen hood?" Sora asked. "well were I was it has been raining for the past five days and mud kept getting on my white pants and i could get it out." he explained. "so i went back to wearing this instead since its waterproof and much more easy to clean" he explained.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah... ok..." he said sarcastically. The tiny Heartless coughed, whimpering. "Don't worry little guy... we'll find someone to help you..."

Roxas watched the strange interaction. "its going to take us days to get where ever he is taking us" he complained. His black boots being heard with each step he took. He stopped sudenlly also causing Sora to stop suddenly.

"why did you stop? we've got to get this little guy to someone that can help him" Sora said and Roxas waved him off. "yeah yeah I know i just thought i could made us go faster." Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue cube.

"how is that going to make us go faster?" sora asked raising an eyebrow. "just watch" the blond said droping the cube.

In a flash it expanded into a rounded rectangular glowing blue platform that was hovering.

Sora's eyes widened. "Whoa, what is that!?" he asked, looking at the strange platform. The Heartless whimpered again, only this time a strange red liquid was welling in it's eyes.

"its a telapad...only five exsist today. They are only trusted by certain people" Roxas said "i am one of those" he looked at the small Heartless seeing the blood tears. "we need to go ahead and get him to were he is supposed to be taking us. there is probably someone that can help him there." Roxas said.

Sora nodded. "R-Right!" he said, hopping onto the telepad and holding the tiny purple bear close, trying to wipe away some of the bloody tears. "It's ok little guy... We'll get you the help you need..."

The blond turned facing away from him as he rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't care if the Heartless got saved. He also didn't care about Sora if you wanted him to be honest. I'll he wanted was to find the one or... ones ...that dropped him off here.

He stepped onto the blue glowing platform with ease. He remembered when he was entrusted with this. A mad man in a blue box gave it to him explaining that he was one of the five entrusted with the tela pad.

The teen shook his head. It was not the time to be going down memory lane. "okay let me put in the directions" Roxas muttered. He uttered a strange code under his breath as a strange blue energy stream floated around them searching and scanning the one that was the guide.

The blue stream stopped at the Heartless. It holografically scanned it getting the place that the two keyblade wielders were being led to.

The blue wire of energy turned purple and sunk into the platform the whole thing turned purple.

"it has its directions..." Roxas muttered opening his eyes. Instead of being bright blue they were dark violet. "you ready?" the now purple eyed boy asked his counterpart.

"As I'll ever be..." said Sora. He wanted to know who was behind this just as much as Roxas, but he knew that there were more important things right now. That included the Heartless that was currently whimpering and crying in his arms. "Relax little guy... we'll get you some help soon... I promise..."

Roxas smirked at him. "well then hold your breath and try not to throw up!" Roxas said as the platform turned brighter blue shining with brillance. "Oh and close your eyes its gets a little bright!" the hooded boy said. "naw dip Sherlock!" Sora yelled closing his eyes and covering the little heartless in his arms the best he could so it wouldn't be blinded by the blue light under and around them.

The platform suddenly when brighter than the heavens above in casing them with its holy brilliance of its self.

Then as quickly as it brightened it stopped. And their entire surroundings had changed. Roxas gasped in air not being able to get a lung of air before the tela-pad changed their location. "good job Rose..." He muttered as Sora stepped off dizzy as he tried to hold his lunch and not drop the Heartless.

Roxas stepped off the platform less dizzy than his brown headed and ,seemingly by act, younger counterpart.(although technically Sora is older then Roxas)

The blond's eyes turned back into the pleasant bright blue he normally had. He snapped his fingers and the platform turned back into a tiny cube and landed into his hand. He ignored Sora whom was really having a hard time holding his lunch.

The sent of the american/European food drifted by him. He looked up at the strange building in front of them. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" Roxas questioned.

* * *

 _ **BWM:Well Thank you everyone for reading this story I hoped you all liked it! We put a lot of thought in to this! Is there anything you would like to say Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft?**_

 _ **Icy:**_ ** _Yep! Be sure to check out other stories written by BewitchingMayham! She is an awesome writer! I hope y'all enjoyed the story thus far!_**

 ** _Thankyou Icy! also be sure to check out Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft's story! Springlocked Nightmare! Warning IT WILL HURT YOUR FEELS! AND LEAVE YOU WITH FREAKING CLIFFHANGERS!_**

 ** _Besides that I ask that you checkout my wattpad account Bloody7851! You will see another account up here that is Called Bloody7851 yes BUT i'm letting someone else use it!_**

 ** _SO this is BewitchingMayham and Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft Sighing off!_**


	4. Night 1

Sora looked up as the queasiness he felt went away. "What is this place?" He asked, looking up at the building. The Heartless started squirming and whimpering, eagerly pointing and reaching for the building, which only made his wounds worse.

Roxas looked over at the brown haired keyblade weilder then at the strange heartless in his arms" I don't know but I think that thing likes this place" He said as purple tinted blood stained the light parts of Sora's shirt.

Sora looked down at the Heartless. "Stop struggling... it's making your wounds worse..." He looked back up at the building. "Maybe someone in there will know how to help him!" he said, running towards the front doors.

Wait SORA!" Roxas called dashing after his annoying counterpart. He reached out just in time and grabbed him by the collor of his shirt and pulled him back rather sharply causing Sora to fall to the ground. The bright blue eyed boy looked at him. "are you a Idiot!?" he asked "wait nevermind you've made it clear you are." Roxas said not wanting an answer.

"we can't just rush in there like that! we don't even know whats in there!" Roxas scolded him.

Sora pouted and stood up, anger in his ocean blue eyes. "But there might be someone in there who can help this little guy!" he said, gesturing to the Heartless, who's breathing had gotten more shallow. The creature gave a very weak whimper.

"whats it gonna do to help him if we run into their blindly!?" Roxas asked Sora grinding his teeth together. "Don't do stuff like that and rush into a situation you don't know about while you be a stupid idiot like you always are!"

Sora said nothing. Instead, he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. The Heartless tried to reach up and see what's wrong, but cried out in pain. Sora hugged it closer, not letting Roxas see the tears that were welling in his eyes. "I just wanted to help it..." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Roxas rolled his eyes not realizing what he had done. (Hey he isn't good with emotions yet) The blond sighed. "sometimes I don't even know how i was created from you" He muttered. It was a fact he hated with all his might. Then it hit him as he heard Sora sniffling. Was he crying?! Roxas looked around not sure what to do. "um hey look i'm sorry...your not stupid i'm just really fustrated right now." he said attempting to 'fix' him.

Sora said nothing, but instead slowly walked past him to the front doors, entering the pizzeria. He stood and looked around. it looked like a regular diner, but it had a stage. On the stage were three animatronics: A brown bear with blue eyes who wore a black top hat and bow tie, singing into a microphone; a purple bunny with a red bow tie playing what looked like an electric guitar; and a yellow chicken wearing a white bib that said "Let's Eat" on it, singing as well and holding a pink cupcake.

Roxas moved out of the way as children ran past him laughing and giggling. The blond smiled at this. Children playing and running around without a care in the world. He saw a purple curtain in the corner of the room. There was a cheap sign made of wood that said three words 'OUT OF ORDER'. He raised an eyebrow at this. Without thinking he slowly reached out to the curtain his fingers grazing the strange fabric. All he wanted was a little peak.

"Mr?" a little child's voice asked breaking him out of his hypnotising state. He looked at the little girl. Her hair was in black pigtails and she had chocolate brown eyes. "what do you want?!" he snapped accidently and th kid winced a bit. "w-why are y-you wearing a d-d-dress?" the girl asked.

Sora who had walked over to him had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"my mommy said boys in dresses are not good" the child said. "Its not a dress! Its my hood!" Roxas said rather angry. "if you say so." the girl said once again.

Sora snickered, unable to stay depressed at his counter's previous statement. The purple Heartless in his arms whimpered, snuggling closer to his chest and weakly gripping onto his shirt. "Oh, that's right! We have to find you some help, and fast!" said the brunette, looking around the place for someone who might be able to help the tiny creature.

The kids ran off giggling running off to play with what ever they could find. Before Roxas could say something a female with pink highlights appeard behind them. "hey are you the new guys?" the girl asked them causing them both to jump not knowing she had walked up behind them.

"Um... what?" asked Sora, feeling very confused. The tiny Heartless in his arms curled into an even smaller ball, revealing a large gash on its back.

"Aw poor little thing" The girl said. "it looks hurt! why don't you follow me to the day office so i can see what I can do with the first aid kit?" The girl asked.

"Great! I've been trying to find someone to help it!" said Sora excitedly, following the girl and ignoring the look his counter gave him. "Don't worry little guy... We're going to get you fixed up!" the brunette said, looking at the tiny purple Heartless in his arms. The Heartless whimpered, burying it's face in his chest and gripping his shirt, although the grip was really weak.

"Sora!? your rushing in blindly again!" Roxas calld after him but he was already way ahead of him. The blond sighed as he shook his head. "i swear Sora if you get us messed up i'm gonna kill you!" he said and rushed after the two.

Sora heard his counter, but chose to ignore him. He wanted to focus on getting the Heartless healed. "So... what do you do at this place?" he asked the girl, trying to start a conversation.

"oh well I help watch the children and make sure they don't get hurt" The girl with the pink highlights said smiling at him her kind eyes seeming to hypnotizing them. "so you know of course i have a few qualifications as a medic!"

"That's good, cause this little guy could really use it..." As if in response the tiny Heartless whimpered, its breathing more shallow than before. "I found the poor thing in a garbage can back in my old town... whatever attacked him was long gone by time I got there..." said Sora, remembering the condition the purple Heartless was in when he found him.

"aw the poor little guy" She said walking into a office of sorts. It seemed to be old but protective. Protective enough to keep a grizzly bear out. But that would never happen...right?

The girl reached into a metal draw and pulled out a medium sized first aid box. "okay but the little guy on here" she said pulling out a small pillow made out of cotten balls that would be big enough for the small bear.

Sora nodded, placing the tiny Heartless on the pillow. The Heartless tried to cling to him, but its grip was too weak to do so. "don't worry little fella... This nice lady is going to make you feel better..." The purple bear whimpered, curling into a protective ball.

"its okay sweetie everything going to be fine" she softly told it taking a normal cotton ball to gentally wipe away the blood. The heartless slowly un curled seeing she wasn't going to hurt him. "see Everthings fine" she told it while cleaning its wounds. "well everything besides this place getting closed down..." she said the last part not to anyone in particular as she sighed.

"what are you talking about?" Sora asked the now sad girl.

"well we need a night gaurd or two to watch the place at night...but no one is able to...so since no one can they have to close this place down." she explained sadly. She really liked this place it seemed.

Sora frowned, only to grin a minute later. "Hey! Maybe Roxas and I can be the night guards!" he said, throwing an arm around his counter's shoulders and ignoring the giant "WTF!?" face he was getting from the other.

The girl with the pink hair gasped as she heard this news. Dropping the rest of the white bandages on the ground in shock. Luckily she had finished wrapping up the small heartless that was shaped like a purple bear. "really you would do that!?" she asked shocked. "Of course!" the brown haired boy said to the smiling girl. "Hey wait I never agreed-" Roxas started but was interrupted by his couterpart. "We be glad to help out! Not like we have anything else to do" Sora said laughing. The blond glared at him angry as if he was trying to shoot lasers out of his eyes.

"Oh thank you both!" she said and tackled them giving them the tightest hug she could. "Oh, thank you,thank you,thank you!" she said hugging both of them.

"No... problem... can't... breathe..." said Sora. The girl released them. "Oops, sorry!" she said. "No problem. You were just excited..." Sora said, walking over and picking up the now bandaged Heartless, who cooed and curled into his chest, fast asleep.

"well Let me go talk to the manager and talk to him about you two!" she said running off happily.

as soon as she was out of ear sight Roxas went off. "What the hell was that!?" the blond asked Sora not very happy. "why did you say that we would do that! I never agreed to it!" he yelled angry. "We have other thing that we have to do!? Like find out why the heck We'er here for!"

"Relax! Have you ever thought that MAYBE this will help!?" Sora hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping Heartless in his arms. "If we do this, we might be able to find out who led us here and why!"

Roxas crossed his arms not wanting say he had a point. "i guess I can deal with it for a little while." he muttered. "How hard can just standing here and looking at cameras be?" he asked the sound of running comeing from down the hall. it was the girl with pink highlights in her hair. "He said yes!" she yelled happily. "he wants you both to start tonight!"

"Awesome!" said Sora Grinning from ear to ear."how long is our shift?" He then asked.

"Its from 12:00 to six soooooo six hours!" She said. "The manager said you each get paid 15 dollars and hour! So after five days. So at the end you both should have 75 dollars each!" She said quickly doing math in her head a she smiled.

"Cool! Um, what time is it?" asked Sora, looking for a clock.

"Oh well its actually about ten! The Pizzeria will close at 11:00! That should give you enough time to get ready for your shift!" The girl said just happy the Pizzaria wouldn't close.

"Sweet! Just show us what to do!" said Sora, following the girl out of the office to get ready. Roxas facepalmed. "Why is my counter such an idiot?" he asked himself, slowly following the two.

"Okay! Basically you two will be in that office back there" point to the office they had just walked out of so they could Really see what it looked like on the outside. "All you have to do is look at the cameras using the tablet. There is also a button that shines light in the hallways if you need it. Now if something does some to get you you can close the doors with another button"

"Sounds easy enough!" Said Sora, grinning. The tiny Heartless murmured in it's sleep, Cuddling closer to Sora and gripping his shirt tightly.

"Yep! Now here are your uniforms!" The girl said and handed each of then a uniform that was wrapped up in some type of plastic covering. "Well i got to get back to looking kids! Good luck you two!" She said smiling then ran off her hair bouncing as she ran off.

"That went well!" said Sora. "Now let's go change..." He led the way to the bathroom and entered a stall. Once there, He gently set the Heartless down and changed. A few moments later he came out of the stall, wearing the uniform and once again holding the Heartless.

Roxas grumbled something. Underhis breath as he examined his uniform in the stall, it felt fine and looked good on him there was only on problem. "I don't like the colors!"the blond said his arms crossed opening the stall unhappily.

"Its just a uniform! You don't get a say in the colors of it!" Sora whisper shouted to his blond nobody. "Just deal with it!"

"Fine...But im not going to wear the hat!" He said refusing to put on the hat.

"Whats wrong with the hat?!" Sora asked annoyed with him.

"It will mess up my hair..." Roxas said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah... ok... Welp, let's get going to the office!" With that, the brunette walked off with the Heartless, leaving his blonde counter to catch up.

"Hey sora wait up!" Roxas yelled after his counterpart running out of the bath room almost tripping as he ran down the hall. His black boots thudded against the floor each time his foot hit the ground. Echoing in the now almost empty Pizzaria the rest of the day employees starting to lockup the place.

He ran into the office almost crashing into the brunette boy. "Don't do stuff like that! you ran off without me!"

Sora shrugged. "I didn't leave without you... you chose to stay behind..." He sat in the security chair and crossed his legs. The tiny Heartless stirred slightly before snuggling back into Sora's chest.

Roxa sighed...he looked at the clock...,..it was only eleven thirty. "So!what are are we going to do till twelve o clock?"the blond asked his counterpart bored already.

" I don't know... Read one of the manuals?" He suggested to busy looking at the tiny and small heartless.

Sora looked at the tiny Heartless in his arms. Now that he was getting a better look, it reminded him of the bear animatronic on the stage in the main dining area. Were the somehow connected? "Hey Roxas, does this little guy remind you of anyone?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "Really?! You had to go there?!" The blond asked takeing what he had said the wrong way. Thinking sora was comparing the heartless to him. "I know you still think i'm heartless but really?!" Asked/yelled angry.

Sora deadpanned. "I was talking about the bear animatronic onstage..." The tiny Heartless stirred at the mention of the bear, cooing and opening his eyes halfway. "Well hello there... Feeling any better?" asked Sora, smiling at the purple bear. The Heartless cooed and nodded.

Roxas turned away from sora as he dealt with his strange heartless thing embarrassed. He looked at the old and cheaply made clock. It said eleven fifty seven. Roxas sighed. They would just be sitting here hours. "Well i suggest you stay here im going to go look around now." He said leavening. The safety of the room and walked down the dark hallway.

"Um... I don't think we should leave the room!" called Sora, but Roxas was already gone. Sora sighed. "I can't control him, can I?" he asked the tiny bear, who tilted it's head at him.

"Hello? Is this thing recording?"a female voice said phone. Sora sat up hearing this. "God dangit all! ICY GET WERE RECORDING THE PHONE MESSAGES!" The voiced yelled to some one else on the phone.

"I'm coming! I just had to put Kaiba in his kennel!" said another voice, this one also female.

The clock turned to one o clock. Roxas walked around the Pizzaria and made a few faces at the deactivated animatronics. "A bunny a bear and a chicken...wow...stupid" he muttered and shook his head.

"Just hurry! We only have a limeted time to talk!" The first female said. The sound of someone rushing in to was heard. "Good now say your part!"

"Ok! Ok! Geez... *clears throat* Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike!" the second female said cheerily.

"Ugh your cheery voice disgusts me" the first female said in disdain. "You know what screw the lines,im just going to wing it!" She said "okay were just here to give you some advice for these few nights. Now some one should have the buttons and things already. Now the purpose for this is that a few have reported that the animatronics 'move' in the middle of the night. If they due its because of them not having a night mode."

Sora blinked. Move!? He continued to listen to the voices on the phone. "Be sure to keep an eye on your power too. That's very important! Using the cameras, lights, and doors will drain power, so ONLY use the light and doors when necessary!" said the second voice, getting kinda stern.

"Yeah and try to not keep both doors shut at the same time it tends to over load if they are both shut t the same time. they can instantly can cut the power you have left" the first voice said

The clock changed to two o clock.

"That's all we have time to tell you right now, but I'm sure you'll do fine! See ya on the flip side!" *click* Sora looked at the phone. "I think I got what they were saying... And were the heck is Roxas!?"

"man this place is boring!" Said a blond haired boy leaving an arcade room. He had thought that there games would be atlest a little entertaining But BOY WAS HE WRONG! all the games seemed to be about a purple man even if the cover of the game was COMPLETELY different. "I swear I can't deal with this boredom for Six hours a night." He muttered as his boots thumped on the ground as the nobody stomped around bored out is mind. He stopped in front of the animatronics. "what a bunch of ugly looking robots."

And with that...It was three o clock.

The eyes of Freddy the animatronic brown bear seemed to lighten a bit. So did Bonnie the bunny's and Chica the chicken's. The lights flickered a moment before going completely off. Out of the darkness Roxas could make out heads of the three slowly turn towards him.

Right then he knew for sure that he had a heart because right then it was beating at a raceing speed. He summoned his keyblade. "what the hell?" he looked at his hands. Empty. "i can't summon my key blade!" he yelled his heart going faster. Then quick as a flash a purple bunny was standing right in front of him.

A girlish scream was heard all the way in China at the other side of the world.

Roxas dashed down the hallway faster than a certain fox we all know and sort of love. The blond raced in the room and hiding under the brow cheaply made desk. He decided the best course of action would be to hug his legs and rock himself back and forth.

Sora's eyes widened* "Roxas!? You ok!?" he asked, looking at the shaking Nobody below the desk. Immediately Sora started checking the cameras, his eyes widening even more when he saw that the animatronics were moving!

"They're moving!" Sora said in shock seeing the purple bunny move and yellow chicken also moved. "I just want to go home!" Roxas said from under the desk shaking. Sora knew he needed Roxas's help. He put camera for a moment. "Okay here it goes" he muttered wrapping his fingers around the blond's arm and tugged. "Why would anyone send us to this place!?" He cried not budging from under the table. "Roxas get out from under the desk!" Sora said looking down at the boy.

"NEVER!" yelled the blonde. Sora growled and yanked Roxas out from under the desk. "I need your help with this!" yelled Sora, trying to check the cameras while at the same time holding the Heartless, which was now wide awake in his lap and looking around at the new environment it was in.

Roxas got up enough courage to get up. He Went to the left door and peered out of it. His body froze "S s s sSora!" The brunnet turned his head to see his counterpart backing away from the door.

"That purple rabbit is out there!"Roxas said " at the end of the hall!"

"Keep an eye on him! Use the light if you need to! If he's at the door then shut it!" yelled the brunette, grabbing a flashlight. The Heartless looked at Roxas, cooing.

It was four o clock

Sora looked at the stage camra. Chica was gone...he checked the next camera...she wasn't in there either. He checked the camera but the camera was out and all he could to was listen to the sound of pots and pans being thrown around. "Well atlest we know where she is now. " sora muttered.

"The time seems to be flying by..." said Sora, smiling. Neither he nor Roxas noticed that they were being watched from the left door. "Hey Roxas, think you can check the left door for me?" asked Sora, handing him the flashlight.

"y-yeah" He muttered his shaking hand slowly reaching out for the yellow flashlight. He turned Towards the door. "sora do you hear that?" he asked his voice quite and soft. So his counterpart did not hear his scared words.

Roxas looked at the flashlight finding the button and putting his thumb on it. He gulped and pointed the flashlight at the door way and swithced on the button. "SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed A purple animatronic named Bonnie standing in the door was.

Sora smashed the door button over and over but it wouldn't shut. "It won't shut!" the brown haired boy yelled. He tried to summon his key blade but nothing came. "what the hell!? I can't summon my key blade!" . Roxas nodded "y-yeah i c-couldn't either!" roxas said the purple bunny seemed to be very entertained.

"take this!" Roxas yelled and threw the flashlight at Bonnie only to have it shatter.

"Oh god, This might be it Roxas!" yelled Sora, backing against the wall away from the purple bunny. Suddenly the tiny purple Heartless leapt between them, cooing up at the bunny animatronic.

The purple bunny seemed to tilt its head a bit confused at the Heartless. The bear shaped Heartless cooed something and the bunny named Bonnie blinked at it. For a moment to lights in the office went completely off.

Five o clock.

When the light came back on the purple bunny had vanished.

Sora carefully walked over and picked up the Heartless, confused as to what just happened. "Um... ok then..."

"I'm going back under the desk!" Roxas said and retreated under the wooden desk. "and i'm NOT! coming out this time!" he added.

Sora rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but wonder why the purple bunny had left...

Bonnie walked back to the stage, where Freddy and Chica were sitting and talking. That tiny purple bear he had seen looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"hey Bonnie are you alright?" asked a certain yellow chicken snapping him out of his thoughts. Freddy and Chica had noticed is troubled expression. An expression he usually didn't have.

"Guys... do you know anything about a tiny purple bear? Because there's one in the office with the new guards..." he asked, frowning. He swore he had seen that bear before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where!

"I saw it but im not sure what it is. It's strange through it looks familure through I don't know were from..." Chica said. "do you know anything about it Freddy?" Chica asked and He shook his head just as confused.

Bonnie thought a moment, then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. " Do you think Goldie might know?" he asked, looking at the others hopefully.

Freddy nodded "yes if anyone knows he will" The brown bear said. "But...How will we find him?" Chica asked. "he doesn't exactly come when ever we call"

"I heard he be likin' to stay in the backroom" Said Foxy, walking over to them. "That bear be likin' to keep to 'imself, but he be willin' ta do anything fer friends..."

"true but I don't exactly think we can do that now..." Freddy said and a strange carol ran through the building "were out of time"

Bonnie and Foxy nodded, returning to their respectful places and powering down.

Sora looked at the clock as the chime rang out. "Hey, our shift is over!" he said, smiling at the sleeping Heartless in his lap.

The brown bear and the yellow chicken did the same.

"YES YES YEESSSSSSS!" Roxas yelled jumping up from under the desk. "Its OVER HAHAHAHAH~!" he said really happy wakeing up the tiny hearless. His boots thumping on the floor as he jumped happily.

The tiny Heartless started crying at being woken up. "ROXAS!" cried Sora, trying to calm the purple bear. The blonde looked over in shock. The heartless was acting like a baby animal, but why? "Also, you do remember that we have four more nights, right?"

Roxas's face dropped. "no..." he said his voice trialling off. "yes this was only the first night" sora said to the crestfallen blond. "we have to deal with that for four more nights?!" the boy leaned against the wall and slid down. "why is my life like this?" he asked himself.

"Because it is..." said Sora, turning his attention back to the wailing Heartless. "Shh... it's ok..." The tiny bear continued crying, though it wasn't as loud as before. Way to go Roxas... you scared the poor thing...

Crying...it was crying like a little child...A sound he hated with all his might. Roxas sighed,the thing didn't seem like it was going to stop soon. "why is it acting like that?"

"Probably because your yelling and jumping woke it up!" said Sora, glaring at the blonde. "It's just a baby Roxas! You have to be careful when doing stuff like that!" Sora turned his attention back to the purple bear in his arms, trying to calm it.

Roxas just rolled his eyes at him most likely uncaring. "well im sorry that i don't understand that stuff. I didn't actually. ' grow up'" he said with quotation marks. "I didn't have parental figures like you to tell me about this stuff." he muttered just loud enough for Sora .

Sora sighed. "I know... I'm sorry, but you just have to be more careful, ok?" the brunette asked as the Heartless finally started to calm down, hiccupping and sniffling.

"yeah yeah " Roxas said. "um sora...what are we going to do after our shifts?" he asked. "what do you mean?" the boy holding the purple creature asked trying to keep the thing asleep. "what are we going to do in the day?"

"Hmm... We could hang out here. There's really nothing else to do... Plus, we were sent here for a reason, so we can't just leave..." said Sora, gently rocking the tiny purple bear.

"aw really? we have to stay here for ALL that time?" the blond whined and pouted.

Sora nodded. "We really don't have a choice Roxas... Come on, let's go change..." Said Sora, standing and walking out of the office.

"Could life get any stranger?" The blond asked himself after his counterpart left the office then soon followed.

"well then...there first night was interesting" the first figure from before muttered watching with the second figure.

"I agree..." said the second figure, crossing their arms. "That little bear is quite interesting as well... It was with Sora this whole time... I wonder if it sees him as it's mother..."

"it's quite possible." the First said to the second one turning to face him. " Its not uncommon for one of it to attach to a person like him"

"True... but you have to remember that it isn't actually a Heartless... so there must be another reason behind it as well..." said the second, watching the scene with curiosity.

"true...With more experimentation we should find out..." the first said. "now I must ask how in the world did you stop there weapons from summoning?"

The second figure chuckled. "Just a simple disarming spell... nothing more..."

"of course...you use the only type of spell i'm extremely bad at...You did that on purpose didn't you?" the first figure asked crossing its arms.

"Perhaps~" said the second figure. "But for now, let's enjoy the rest of the show..."

"thats better" Roxas said stepping out of the stall once again in this black hood. It was much more comfortable being in his own clothes. He folded up the security guard uniform as he waited for his brown haired counterpart to hurry up and get dressed back into his normal clothing.

Sora came out of his stall, holding the Heartless in his arms. He seemed to have found and wrapped it in a yellow blanket.

"why do you have it wrapped up like a little child?" Roxas asked blinking at Sora. "won't it draw more suspicion?" He asked seeing that Sora was holding it like a little small infant.

"And a tiny, purple bear wouldn't?" said Sora, raising an eyebrow at his blonde counter. Besides, Sora thought it was cute.

"okay just saying." Roxas said sticking up his hands slightly. "but why did you have to use yellow? and not a darker color so it doesn't stick out?"

"It was the only color I could find!" hissed Sora, glaring at the blonde. The Heartless stirred, but relaxed once again, gripping Sora's shirt in it's tiny paw.

"okay okay! Calm down Miss Hormonal" the bright blue eyed boy said to Sora. who looked as if he wanted to kill him.

Sora took his hand and smacked the back of Roxas's head. Hard. "Call me that again, and next time it will be with the Keyblade!" the brunette growled, stomping out of the bathroom and finding a table out in the dining area.

"ow that f-ing hurt!" Roxas muttered rubbing the back of his head luckily his wound didn't open back up. The boy sighed. "I can't much more of him" he muttered growling to himself. "He does these stupid useless task!" The boy looked in the mirror the thought of being a copy echoing in his mind. Something that had been haunting him for years and years. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Yes he hated Sora...but for now...he had to deal with him.

* * *

 **Okay guys that's the end of this chapter! We worked hard on this and were sorry it took so long. Check out Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft's new story! IT'S AMAZING! Anyway hope you like the story! Anything you want to add Icy?**

 **Yep! Thanks for reading thus far! Hey Bewitching, think anyone can guess the Heartless's little secret?**

 **No I don't think so. Unless some person some how figures it out I honestly doubt it.**

 **I'm sure someone will figure it out. Anyhoodles, thank you for reading!**

 **This is Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft and BewitchingMayham Sighing off!**


	5. Night 2:Part one

Sora sat at the table, waiting for his blonde counter. He still couldn't believe what the blonde had said! The tiny Heartless cooed and curled into his chest more.

The bright blue eyes boy walked in the room with his organization thirteen hood on. "yay we get to stay here for hours! I'm so excited!" the boy said sarcastically sitting down in a corner as he looked at the small heartless Sora held.

Be nice. At least you're not wonder aimlessly somewhere..." said Sora, rocking the Heartless gently as it slept. It nuzzled his chest, it's tiny paws gripping his shirt.

Roxas chuckled a bit. "yes well i grew quite used to walking around aimlessly in the worlds all I could really do to be honest." he said sighing. "no one wants my kind around them"

"You don't know that for sure..." said Sora, frowning. Neither of them noticed a young woman staring at them. The tiny bear in Sora's arms squirmed slightly before relaxing again.

The woman was around 5ft6 and her hair was a light brown color. Her eyes were a dark brow. She wore a brown over coat so you could not see her shirt. she also wore a pare of blue jeans that seemed to be worn down a bit.

She stared at the two young men with curiosity, which only grew when she saw the yellow blanket. "You know Roxas, you can at least be grateful for this little guy saving us..." said Sora.

"yeah yeah" he muttered not even listening to the brown haired boy as he gazed over at the corner with the purple curtain with the out of order sign. Why was it out of order? And what was it!? He wondered.

"Don't EVEN think about it Roxas... You'll get us in trouble if you do..." said Sora, seeing what his counter was looking at.

"but!-" Roxas started but was cut off by the ocean eyed boy holding the yellow wrapped bundle. "No buts!" he scolded the blond boy warning him. "fine" he mumbled pouting neither of them seeing the woman walk over towards them.

I wonder where this little fella came from though... he seems to feel REALLY safe here..." said Sora, looking down at the tiny Heartless, who was still fast asleep despite all the noise around them.

"Um excuse me may I have a word?" asked a woman's voice. They both looked up seeing the woman. "yes is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

Sora looked at the woman closely. She seemed nice, and he couldn't help but guess that one of the kids running around was hers. The tiny Heartless cooed softly and nuzzled closer to Sora, making it difficult to see that it was a bear.

The woman tried not to look at the bundle in the yellow blanket. "if your just going to stand there go stand somewere else" Roxas said to the woman. "Roxas?! Do you have to be rude all the time?" Sora asked the blonde. "why yes,yes i do" The Nobody said as the other rolled his eyes.

Sora reached over and knocked Roxas upside the head again. "Be nice!" the brunette hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping Heartless, who cooed softly in his sleep.

"Ow! then stop hitting me on the back of the head every time I say something!" He growled out annoyed. "Ahem" the woman said clearing her throat and the two looked at her. "I'm sorry but i have to ask were the mother is" the woman said looking at the yellow bundle.

Sora's eyes widened at her question, glancing at the tiny Heartless in his arms. "Um... Well, uh... You see..." He could hear Roxas snickering and glared at the blonde, who only laughed harder.

"or um...is it one of those relationships ? were you know..." she asked then and Roxas stopped laughing and looked at him horrified. Roxas looked at Sora both of them having a horrified face. "No of course no!" they said at the same time.

"im going to go puke now" Roxas said trying to to show the contents of his stomach right here walking off to the bathroom.

"N-No ma'am! He's just a friend! This is actually an animatronic that my dad made!" said Sora, thinking quickly. "He wanted to see if he could make a baby animatronic, and he asked me to test it out! He also thought that bringing it to a place with other animatronics will help!"

The woman seemed to belive it. "really!?" she asked "wow your dad must be really smart to make that!" the woman smiled "well I hope it works out for him,Good luck!" she said and walked off.

Sora sighed in relief. that was close... I can't let people know that this is a heartless... if it even is that... He looked at the tiny purple bear, which was still fast asleep in his arms. He didn't notices a pair of exoskeleton like eyes watching him from the backroom. A yellow bear stood just behind the door, watching the brunette. So he's come back... I thought I had lost him... thought the bear, looking sadly at the yellow bundle in Sora's arms. Shadow Freddy...

8:00

"so how did you make the woman go away?" Roxas asked coming back after an hour or so, his face a bit pale and sick looking. He sat down back at in the chair as Sora told him the same fake thing he told the woman.

"I had to come up with something quick to tell her, and that was the first thing that popped into my head..." said Sora, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Roxas nodded "wow Sora i have to say i'm impressed." He said surprised by what the boy had come up with that. "who would have thought a gooddie two-shoes would have thought up a lie like that?"

Sora frowned. "Do you want to be slapped again?" he asked, irritated with his blonde counter. He suddenly looked over at the backroom, just in time to see a flash of gold leave the door. What was that?

Roxas raised an eyebrow and his eyes darted to the backroom door. He saw nothing but...an twisted shock ran through him "god bless it" He muttered wincing at the sudden shock...something that hadn't happened in a while

"Hey Roxas you okay?" Sora asked seeing the now hunched over boy.

"y-y-yeah..." he lied looking at the doorway. "did you see something over there or what?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah, I think I did... it might have been an animatronic..." said Sora, looking back at the doorway. He didn't know how right he was.

Goldie sat in one of the corners, his ears flat against his head. He still couldn't believe what he saw. Shadow Freddy... You've been brought back... But why? We sent you away so you could be safe! Oh god... I don't want you to get hurt... My son...

"w-well whatever it is its powerful." Roxas said "really powerful,as in magic powerful" The bright blue eyed boy said. Thats what the pain meant...His body was drawn to power...and when ever a powerful being was around well this happened...

Sora frowned. "Is it dangerous?" he asked, looking at the tiny bear still curled up in his arms. He didn't want it to get hurt. He also got the strange feeling that the Heartless and the strange golden creature in the back room may be connected.

"Maybe? I don't know I can't tell." Roxas said looking over at him. "I think we will find out tonight thought..." Roxas said.

Sora nodded, his eyes still fixed on the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that the golden being behind the door was connected to the Heartless. He just didn't know how.

"poor golden bear don't worry your precious shadow is safe for now" a female voice that belonged to the first figure said the words echoing around the Golden bear like a soft misty smoke.

"Yes... the boy that he is with will do everything he can to protect him..." said a second female voice, which belonged to the second figure. Goldie's ears perked ever so slightly. "A-Are you sure?"

"yes...Thats why we made sure the boy got him..." the first said "Its in his nature and his reason to protect what ever he finds he needs to..." the voices seemed to becoming from no where and at the same time everywhere.

Goldie pulled his knees to his chest, tears rolling down his face. "B-But... What about HIM?" he asked. "Do not worry... HE will not harm the child... We know that for a fact..." said the second voice in a calming manner.

"how do you know that for sure?" The golden bear asked. The first chuckled. "we took some...precautionary...measures to make sure HE does not... intervine... any more..."

Goldie frowned. "HE will always find a way... my old friend...Springtrap..." The voices said nothing, letting Goldie assume that their owners were gone. He sighed. "Guards... protect my son from Spring..."

"Hey guys! Hows the little guy doing today?!" asked a familiar cheery voice. It was the girl with the Pink highlights who was happy as ever.

He's doing fine! Thanks for asking!" said Sora, smiling. He glanced back at the parts and services door. "Um, excuse me, but could you tell me what's in there?" he asked, gesturing to the door where he had seen a flash of gold earlier.

"in the parts and service room?" she asked for clarification and looked over at the door. "nothing but old bot parts that we can use when part of one of the Animatronics break" She told the two boys.

"Really? I thought I saw something move in there earlier..." said Sora, frowning. The tiny purple Heartless cooed, finally waking up from its nap.

"Maybe it was just a reflection of light or something?" The girl suggested shrugging not taking it to seriously. She looked down at the tiny thing that made the sound. "oh I just can't get over how cute the little guy is!"

The Heartless looked up at the girl and cooed, bringing up it's paws and swiping at it's nose, almost like it had an itch. Sora chuckled. "He is pretty cute..."

"I can't believe you found him in the garbage. Who could ever throw this thing away!?" she asked looking at the Heartless a smile on her face as she watched it.

"Yeah... I was just coming back from visiting a friend, and I heard a noise in an alley way... I asked who was there, and one of the trash cans fell over, throwing this little guy out... Like I said, whatever attacked him was long gone by time I came around..." said Sora, frowning slightly. The tiny purple bear sneezed slightly, then started swiping at it's nose again, it's ears twitching slightly. It gurgled happily, a smile appearing on it's face as it squirmed in Sora's arms.

The girl smiled it it. "why would someone attack this little guy?" she asked shocked a bit. "It doesn't look as if hes a danger to anyone, Hes just a cute little baby!" she said unhappy that anyone would harm something so small and delicate like this.

"I don't know, but you saw how badly he was hurt when we got here..." said Sora, frowning. Whatever had attacked the tiny creature OBVIOUSLY wanted to harm it, but why?

"maybe it was something that stood in the attackers way or something. Maybe its rival cared for then little guy so he tried to get revenge by killing it." She suggested

"Maybe..." said Sora, though he had this strange feeling that wasn't the case. He glanced around the dining area and froze when he got to the door of the basement, a chill going down his spine. In the crack of the door he saw a glowing, grayish-silver eye.

The eye seemed to be studying him and Roxas before it made direct eye contact with The Brown haired boy causing Sora to suck in his breath. The owner of the eyes looked at the bundle in the keyblade wielders arms. It chuckled backing away from the basement door retreating back to his fortress of solitude. "looks like He came back." a disoriented voice said. His voice more scattered than a broken record. "even if you didn't want him to" the voice said chuckling again. "things are going to get fun!"

Back in the parts and services room, Goldie felt a chill go up his spine. No... Springtrap knows! My child... Guards, please protect him!

Roxas shivered Hearing a strange voice in his head. "ugh...Sora did you hear that?" Roxas asked his counterpart who was rocking the yellow bundle that held the heartless.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I did..." he said, looking at the Heartless in his arms, who cooed and twitched its ears, almost as if it heard the strange voice too.

"It said my child..." Roxas muttered and looked at the heartless. "Sora I don't think that's a Heartless..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow. It HAD to be a heartless... right? Then again, Sora's never seen a Heartless act like the tiny bear does.

"it's just not a heartless...Its something entirely different...It doesn't act like a heartless. It acts like a little child...I don't know what it is but its something connected to this place." Roxas said looking at the tiny bear.

"... I hate to admit it, but you might be right Roxas..." said Sora, looking at the tiny purple bear. It looked back at him, sucking it's thumb cutely. It acted just like a baby. "You... You don't think it the child of one of the animatronics, do you?"

Roxas nodded "yes...thats exactly what i'm thinking..." he looked at the three on stage "thought its not on of them...Its that one" He said pointing to the room behind them.

"You mean the gold one I saw earlier?" asked Sora, stunned. It kinda made sense though. The gold animatronic he had caught a glimpse of was the only one they hadn't seen in person yet, minus the one in the basement.

"yeah that one...It has to be that one I just...I just feel it." Roxas said the pain in his chest dulling a bit.

"... what about the one in the basement?" asked Sora hesitantly, glancing at said door. The tiny bear yawned and curled up against Sora's chest, falling asleep.

"the one in the basement?" Roxas asked confused since he hadn't seen the silver eyed creature staring at them like Sora had.

Sora nodded. "When I was looking around earlier, I saw a silver-eyed creature looking at us from the basement door..."

The blond muttered something under his breath. "looks like were being stalked by everything now" He said sighing. "Hey Sora last night I tried to draw my keyblade...and I wasn't able too..." Roxas looked at Sora. "are you able to draw yours?" He asked his voice for some reason holding worry and a bit of panic. Most likely due to the thought that he was already starting to fade away.

Sora shook his head. "No... I tried last night when Bonnie showed up, but nothing happened..." He felt a chill go up his spine, but didn't notice the extremely dark shadow in one of the corners.

"Then what ever brought us here... took away our only was of defense and attack then" Roxas said sighing at his counterpart also not noticing the entity in the dark corner watching him.

"But, why would they do that?" asked Sora as the dark figure vanished.

At an old abandoned house not too far from the pizzeria, the shadow appeared, taking the form of a large black bear animatronic. He looked like something from anyone's worst nightmare. "So... the child has been returned to its birthplace... Now I can get my revenge on that blasted brother of mine and his golden mate!" The figure started laughing maniacally.

"They don't want us to take an offensive side" Roxas said. "I think were here...to solve something..." He muttered looking down the gears turning in his head. "it's like...were being tested or something"

Sora thought for a moment. Tested? Were they supposed to help the animatronics or something? He wasn't sure, but he knew for a fact that they needed to protect the tiny bear in his arms. "Maybe we are..."

Roxas leaned on the chair two legs off the ground and two legs on the floor. " so whats the game plan for tonight?" Roxas asked quickly getting off a serious matter and going to a less serious one. " I think its only fair since you got to use the Tablet last night I should get to use it."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Alright then... I'll watch the doors..." he smirked. "And you will hold the baby in your lap!"

"really?!" Roxas said unhappily "do I have toooooooooo?" He whined even pouting out his lip. His counter part was doing this on purpose just to make him aggravated.

Sora nodded. "It will be hard to both the light and the door if one hand is full... besides, it's not bad! Here, have a go at it!" the brunette said, handing the tiny bear over to Roxas.

"ugh Sora I don't think this is a good idea" Roxas muttered taking the tiny thing in his arms awkwardly not knowing what to do with the thing that was now in his arms looking up at him. "Sora I don't think this is a good idea." The blond said to his counter part.

Just relax!" said Sora, moving the blonde's arms so that he was holding the bear properly. The tiny purple bear looked up at Roxas and cooed.

"I d-d-don't know Sora I am totally not good with these type of things" He said and looked down at the little purple bear in his unsure arms as the tiny creature wiggled in his hold.

"Like I said, relax! You being nervous will make him nervous!" said Sora. As if proving his pint, the tiny purple bear started squirming, whimpering slightly.

"Okay! okay!" He said taking a deep breath and calming himself. The blond didn't really have much experience with cute cuddly things. Most of the time in his 'childhood' It was Kill this and Kill that. No time to learn to take care of small,delicate,and oh so cute things!

Roxas shivered to himself on the he really just think that?! UGH! He could not allow himself to fall for the cuteness of the tiny thing! Even if it was now snuggling up against his chest... This thing thing was not theirs so why get attached to it right? It was nothing more that a small,cute oh so adorable thing!

Roxas had failed his vow to not fall in to the trap of cuteness...

Sora smiled. He had finally gotten Roxas to relax. The tiny purple bear had also calmed down and was currently nuzzling the blonde's chest, cooing and gurgling happily.

Roxas looked at the bear confused at its actions. "Do these things normally do things like this?" He asked the ocean eyed boy once more not having much knowledge on these things.

"Only when they're happy..." said Sora, grinning at the scene. The baby bear reached up with one of its paws and started swiping at it's ear, itching it as tiny claws could be seen.

Roxas tried to hid a smile as this went on but failing at this also a smile planted on his normally frowning face. He just wished things like this could last forever. Thought things don't last forever. "hey Sora if this thing is like a real little child in a way. won't it need to eat or something?"

Sora frowned. "Yeah, but I don't know what it would eat..." The purple bear started squirming, it's stomach giving a low growl. "Speaking of hunger..."

Roxas looked down at the little creature in his arms that had started to wiggle about uncomfortably. "well I think you better think of something fast then." The unsure blond said.

Sora looked around, eventually spotting the girl with pink highlights. "Um, Excuse me?" he called, getting her attention. The purple bear whimpered, tears forming in its black and white eyes. Its stomach gave another growl.

The girl turned quickly at hearing her being called. Her hair swishing around behind her. "hum?" she asked looking around not knowing who it was for a moment. "Oh its you two!" she said giggling as she ran up to the two. "Something wrong?"

"Can we have something to eat? This little guy is getting kinda grouchy..." said Sora, looking over at the tiny bear in Roxas's arms. The tiny bear was squirming a lot, whimpering to the point of crying.

She thought for a moment tilting her head to the side. "well...You did offer to work as the security guards so I suppose the manager won't mind if you have a little something!" she said smiling once more. "hope you two like pizza!" she said smiling and ran off to go get them something.

Sora sighed with relief. "Don't worry little fella... we'll get you something to eat very soon..." The bear squirmed more, tears starting to flow down his face as soft cries started escaping him.

"and here you go!" the girl said coming back smiling. A medium sized pizza tray in her hands. "its only a cheese pizza thought. I hope you don't mind." She said as the girl set the Pizza down in front of them.

Sora smiled. "Not at all!" he said grabbing a slice. "Thanks! Here Roxas, try giving him some..." the brunette handed a slice to the blonde. The tiny purple bear's nose twitched, smelling the pizza. It instantly started reaching for the slice.

Roxas slowly lowered the slightly greasy pizza to the tiny heartless. Roxas jumped a bit as Its tiny paws latched onto the cheese pizza as it started to take small bites out of the pizza slice.

Sora laughed. "Well, that should take care of its hunger for a while..." he said, watching the tiny purple bear eat. It looked up at him and Roxas while it did so, getting cheese all over its paws and muzzle.

Roxas nodded agreeing. "it seems to enjoy it atlest..." Roxas said quietly. "oh look...its getting cheese all over my hood..." The blond muttered unhappily frowning.

"We can worry about that later..." said Sora, grabbing some napkins and wiping the bear's mouth and paws. "Besides, it's just a baby... He's going to be messy..."

"And why does that mean it gets to mess up my clothes?" Roxas asked annoyed by the fact. At this moment besides there uniforms this was the only Clothes they had intill they figured out what was going on here and got to leave.

"Babies are messy Roxas... It's only natural that your clothes is going to get messy too if you're holding them..." said Sora, finishing cleaning the bear. The purple bear cooed, then started sucking its thumb.

"but my clothes don't deserve such tormented" He whined to his counterpart. Sora raised an eyebrow and had a face that said 'Really?' "This hood is made of genuine dragon skin!" He said. "besides it looks awesome!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Quit whining. He's just a baby! He doesn't know any better..." The tiny bear moved its paw to the cheese on Roxas's cloak and scooped up some of it, eating it and cooing.

Roxas looked down at it. It seemed trying to say sorry in some strange way. He sighed,He could stay mad at this cute little thing! 'thats offically it Roxas...You've finally lost it' he thought shaking his head.

Sora began looking around the pizzeria again, and once more froze when he saw the silvery gray eye looking at him and Roxas through the basement door. He shivered. Whatever that creature was, it spooked him. It also seemed really intent on watching him and Roxas... Which meant... Sora's eyes widened as realization hit him. It wasn't them it was watching... it was the baby!

"what are you looking at" Roxas asked rasing an eyebrow seeing stare over at the basement doors with a hint of something he couldn't understand in his eyes. "Um Sora? anyone in their?" He asked officially confused at what he was continuously looking at.

"R-Roxas... r-remember that thing I-I told you about? T-The one in the basement?" asked Sora. The blonde nodded. "I-I saw it again... and I d-don't think it's US it's watching..." Sora glanced at the baby bear, who was thankfully oblivious to what was happening.

Roxas followed the other boy with blue eye's down to the tiny thing he held in his arms. "You mean?" he asked not even needing to finish the sentance knowing the answer. "do you think the thing in the basement is the one that hurt this little guy?"

"I'm not sure... what ever hurt him must've had enormous claws and teeth to do the amount of damage we saw... All I know is that we should probably keep a close eye on the basement tonight as well..." said Sora, looking back towards said door only to find that the eye had once again vanished. What ARE you?

"why is the basement even unlocked then?!" He asked "ugh...this would be soooooooooo much easier with my keyblades" He muttered.

"I know, but until we figure out what's up with this place we can't summon them..." said Sora, frowning. He still wanted to know what the creature in the basement was, and why it seemed so interested in the baby.

"well that means we have to work extra hard to keep this little fella safe" Roxas said a bit protectively. "we can't let that thing get to this one or we'll all be toast."

Sora nodded. "Agreed..." he said, noticing the protectiveness in the blonde's voice. The tiny purple bear cooed softly and yawned, curling up against Roxas's chest and falling asleep, its ears twitching slightly.

Roxas looked at the bright colored clock on the wall. "three hours intill this place closes...four intill our shift starts" Roxas said to the other boy shifting his arms slightly but not enough to disturb the tiny bear in his arms sleeping.

"Which means four hours until we can start investigating..." said Sora, frowning. He REALLY wanted to know what was going on around here, especially what the two beings he saw were.

"I suggest we take that time getting ready for tonight." Roxas said after blowing a blond strand out of his bright blue eyes. "yesterday only the one bunny came for us. Tonight i expect it to be more than just him, And if you want to leave the room You really need to be safe."

"I'll say... And we need to make sure that the little guy stays near us... We can't risk him getting hurt..." said Sora, looking at the sleeping baby bear.

Roxas nodded agreeing with him.

Time passed ever so slowly as they sat at the table

"Hey Roxas may I ask you a question?" The brunette asked And Roxas shrugged "sure what is it?" the bright blue eyed boy asked. "well... were did you get that weird...Tela thing? And why did you name it Rose?". The nobody sighed "its a long story you won't want to hear"

Sora frowned. "But it would make time go faster... Please tell me..." asked Sora. He wanted to know. Plus, it would make time pass more quickly.

Roxas sighed "fine but its going to be confusing..." He said and shifted slightly.

"well After Namine rejoined with Kairi and the whole time rift that separated me from joining back with you I was just wondering around intill I saw a strange blue box that said 'Police Box' up top. I was utterly confused when a man with brow strange hair and a trench coat came out.

He asked me my name and I replied by saying I honestly don't know anymore. The man invited me into the box. Of course I questioned and said it was much to small. He then laughed and said. 'its bigger on the inside' as he motioned for me to follow him.

I shrugged at this,not much for me else to do. I would eventually fade away after all. So i followed him in...and i was shocked beyond belief! It was bigger than the Organization thirteen's head quarters had been!" The boy started.

The Brunette seemed fascinated already so he went on

"I can't explain how it looked...It was just so strange and confusing. My entire realm of psychics had been proven worthless now to say the least. He laughed and said he loved to see others react to this, He said it was timelord science and he mention something about cup o soup..." the blond said as he began to tell about this entire adventure. He of course had to leave part of it out and just sum up others due to the fact the time and things he did with the doctor and his companions were extensive.

"Now this tela-pad is one of a handful in the universe. Made by and ancient civilization way before time even picks one person to control it and use it and after his companion Rose well...Vanished It was time for me to take my leave...I named this Tela-pad Rose after her...I just felt like it was the right thing to do...Thought I never had the 'heart' " He said putting quotations around the heart part with his free hand.

"to tell him that it wasn't me he was looking for...It was really you,i'm not exactly a real person so it must have picked up on you when I touched it."

Sora was stunned. He didn't know that the history of the Telepad was THAT amazing.

"But like I said. This Tele-pad wasn't met for me" Roxas said sighing. "It picks someone of good heart that follows the path of light...So its really your tela-pad..." The blond muttered looking at his other his eyes holding a hidden hint of what seemed to be...sadness...

"Hmm... Nah, I'll let you keep it!" said Sora, grinning. Roxas was his nobody, which basically meant it was Roxas's too.

Roxas blinked for a moment. Why was Sora so cheery all the time?! He didn't see the matter of the situation it seemed. "okay if you say so...Still you'll need to learn how to use it,after all I won't be here as long as you will."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. The tiny bear in Roxas's arms stirred slightly, then relaxed again, clutching the blonde's shirt in its tiny paws.

"I'm a Nobody literatly...after a while all Nobodies fade away never to be seen again...We don't get lives like you do" Roxas said to him "you were told this before correct?"

Sora frowned. He wished there was a way to help Roxas. "Isn't there any way to stop that from happening?"

Roxas shook his head sadly "no not really, Either I fade away or I do the same thing Namine did,and if I do that i'll just seize to exist"

Sora frowned. There HAD to be a way to help. He frowned more when the baby bear in the blonde's arms squirmed in its sleep, nuzzling closer to the blonde's chest.

"Its having a nightmare" Roxas muttered seeing this also. "doesn't surprise me...this things been through a lot."

"I'll say..." said Sora, sad about the poor creature's situation. The tiny purple near started squirming more, whimpering as tears welled in it's eyes.

Roxas closed his eyes his head leaning down as if he had fallen asleep. Sora blinked "Um Roxas?" he asked and got no reply from the hooded figure. "Are you kidding me?" He asked about to reach over and take the tiny bear but suddenly Roxas's free hand shot out and stopped his surprising the brunette.

"I'm not asleep..." The boy said softly. "Then what are you doing?" Sora asked confused. Roxas didn't reply for a moment. "its hard to...explain..." he said as the tiny little thing in his lap seemed to start to calm.

Sora blinked. Whatever the blonde was doing, it was working. The tiny bear calmed, snuggling closer to Roxas and cooing.

Roxas winced after this as he opened his now bloodshot eyes slowly. "God bless it all if there is such a being of divine" He muttered.

"You ok?" asked Sora, worried for his counter's safety. The blonde didn't look so good.

"Yeah" Roxas said which of course was a lie. He didn't even try to hid it like normal. "i'm fine" He said once more seeing Sora's unbelieving face.

"Don't lie Roxas... Please, tell the truth..." said Sora, frowning at the blonde. Neither of them noticed that the baby bear had woken up, or the fact that it had squirmed out of Roxas's arms and was currently crawling towards the basement door.

"I am telling the truth..." He lied once more as he crossed his arms. Wait...He crossed his arms. The tiny bear was gone... "oh no..."

The strange one known as Springtrap in the basement smiled. "Yes come here" the voice muttered smiling luring the Tiny bear towards him. "just a bit closer..." He muttered the bear almost in his reach.

Sora's eyes widened as he too noticed. "W-Where did it g-go!?" he said looking around. His eyes eventually found it heading towards the basement. "ROXAS!" said Sora, pointing.

The baby bear cooed curiously at the creature it was seeing behind the door. It crawled closer, wanting to find out what it was.

The blonde cursed under his breath standing up a frighteningly quickly pace. The tiny bear was mere inches away from he door. The creature behind the door was about to win if Roxas didn't grab the bear in time all would be lost.

"yes come here little one... come here..." Springtrap muttered the bear almost touching the basement door.

Sadly for him his chance was swept away when a certain Nobody grabbed the little bear.

The tiny purple bear squealed happily when Roxas picked him up. "That was close!" said Sora, looking at the basement door. He saw the eye again, but this time it held an expression he found odd. It seemed... sad, in a sense.

"yeah your telling me" Roxas said as he tried to get the giggling bear sill. "who knows what would happen to this guy if it went down there." Roxas said while inside the basement the one known as springtrap frowned. He had almost had the key! Sadly he had lost that chance once again.

'Let's head back to the table..." said Sora. However, as soon as they started walking back, the tiny purple bear stopped giggling and started reaching over Roxas's shoulder for the basement door, whimpering that he couldn't reach it.

Roxas frowned "hey Sora...I think he wants to get to what evers in the basement..." he said as he tried to get the little bear to stop whimpering knowing it would soon start crying.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why does it want to do that? we don't know how dangerous that thing in there is..." The tiny bear kept whimpering and reaching for the door to the basement, getting more earnest when it saw one of Springtrap's silver eyes in the crack. Tears pricked the bears eyes as his whimpers became soft cries.

"eh..." Roxas tried to get the bear to stop crying. Man He was NOT good at this apparently... "maybe theres more to the story than we see?" Roxas suggested. "maybe that thing in the basement isn't really the bad... thing... here" The blond said struggling to keep the purplish bear still.

Sora thought for a moment. The tiny bear didn't seem afraid of the creature in the basement. "Maybe you're right... but how will we know for sure?" asked the brunette, frowning. The baby bear continued to reach for the basement door, squirming and trying to get out of the blonde's arms so it can go to Springtrap. It was even on the verge of full out crying because it couldn't get to the owner of the silver eye it saw.

"I don't know but if this thing starts to cry..." Roxas said standing up. "Roxas... What are you doing?" Sora asked watching him walk over to the basement door. "I'm testing something" The Hooded boy answered the tiny bear calming down a bit seeing the direction it was being carried to. "Roxas! I know what your thinking and its too much of a risk" Sora said advising against it. "well were never going to know if we don't" He said ignoring his other.

"I don't know Roxas..." said Sora, following the blonde. The baby bear once again started reaching for the door, only now it was gurgling and giggling happily as Roxas walked closer.

"Well its the only thing we can do to get answers... and stop him from crying" He said the last part quieter that the first. The blond stopped at the basement door and crouched down the eye still there. The tiny thing trying to get to the owner of the eye.

Sora blinked as the silver eye in the crack of the door widened in surprise. The tiny purple bear giggled and reached for the eye, cooing. "U... Un..." Sora blinked again. Was the baby bear trying to... talk!?

"Interesting" Roxas said noticing this. The boy looked around checking if anyone was looking in his direction. He looked back at the eye in the crack of the door examining it. "Now... Me and you need to have a little talk about all this" He said smirking at the surprised eye. The owner of the silver eye backed away thinking this was a trick. "well... guess we have to do this the hard way." Roxas said smiling.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. "No your not going to go in there are you?!" He asked. "Of course I am!" The blond said smiling.

"Are you nuts!?" Sora hissed. "We don't know if that thing is dangerous or not!" The baby bear continued to reach for the silver-eyed creature, whimpering slightly when it backed away. "Un... Un... Unc..." The tiny purple bear said, once again trying to speak.

Roxas smiled at the little bear understanding what it was trying to say so desperately. "Yes Sora I am nuts, Besides i'm just showing this little guy back to him family if you know what I mean" He said pushing open the basement door slowly. The purple bear trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Family?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow. The tiny bear squirmed in the blonde's arms, still reaching for the owner of the silver eyes. "Unc... U-Unc..."

Roxas chuckled at the other boy. " come on Sora use that pea sized brain of yours for once!" Roxas smiled "all this little guy wants is to see his uncle" And with that Roxas fully opened the basement doors and stepped inside.

Sora's jaw dropped. UNCLE!? He watched in shock as the blonde entered the basement, quickly following him. The tiny bear looked around, trying to find the owner of the silver eyes and whimpering when he couldn't. "Unc... Uncle... S...Spr... Uncle Spr..."

"yoo hoo Mr. Silver eyed thing!" Roxas called ignoring proper manners the brunette walking closely behind him. God this nobody was really bipolar or something. One minite he was running and screaming,then he was serious and sad, THEN He was uncaring and risky! Could he ever make up his mind?!

A pair of silver eyes shone from a dark shadowy corner. "AH! there you are! Now we need to have a chat!" Roxas said smiling the creature looking at him surprised no one had ever come down here and addressed him like that.

Sora facepalmed, unable to say anything. The tiny bear, on the other hand, was eager to speak. "U-Uncle Spr... Uncle Spring!" he said, reaching for the silver-eyed creature, whimpering when he wasn't getting closer.

Roxas smiled "you want to see him?" he asked the squirming small bear. "then Go get him" He said after blowing the hair out of his eyes.

He slowly bent down and placed the tiny purple bear on the ground. The owner of the silver eyes looked in surprise at the boy. Was he really trusting him?!

Sora was just as shocked as the owner of the silver eyes. The minute the tiny bear touched the ground he was off, crawling quickly towards to creature in the shadows. He paused right in front of the silver-eyed figure and sat down, reaching up to it and gurgling happily. "Uncle Spring! Uncle Spring!"

Springtrap was of course speechless. The worn down and torn up rabbit looked away from the two keyblade wielders and looked down at the baby bear who was calling him as it reached out for him to pick it up.

The rabbit slowly bent down towards the bear. A slight gasp was heard from the brunette boy as they saw a gimps of the torn up rabbit whom seemed to be the owner of the silver eyes as it picked the little bear gently up in its hands.

W-What on Earth...!? Sora asked himself, stunned at the terrible condition the rabbit was in. The baby bear giggled happily as he was picked up, and hugged the rabbit, nuzzling his chest. "Uncle Spring!" he said, curling into the silver-eyed rabbit's chest.

The rabbit smiled a little bit at this. While Roxas watched "see Sora nothing to worry about!" He told the other.

"I thought Goldie got you out of this place" The Rabbit muttered to himself his voice partly broken holding the tiny bear. Roxas and Sora just barely hearing him say anything.

"Who?" asked Sora, frowning. The tiny bear perked up at the name. "Mommy?" he asked, looking around.

"No your mommy isn't down here" The bunny said ignoring the question Sora had asked. "Its only me down here." he said his tone holding sadness hinting that he had been down here for quite a while.

"Where Mommy?" asked the tiny purple bear. "Where Daddy?" Sora watched as the tattered rabbit's expression grew more sad. The brunette couldn't help but feel sorry for the gold bunny.

"I'm not too sure, I suppose there somewhere hidden in the pizzaria" Springtrap said thought he didn't honestly know him self. He had been down her for ages. Due to a even he was wrongly accused of all those years ago.

Sora frowned. "Who ARE you?" he asked, looking at the tattered rabbit. The tiny purple bear frowned. "Want Mommy... want Daddy..." He curled into Springtrap's chest as tears pricked his eyes.

"i know you do" He told the little bear before looking at the two standing in front of them. "My name is Springtrap" He answered after a moment. His silver eyes looking at both of them, which made them both feel a bit uneasy.

"Why are you down here?" asked Sora, wanting to know more and wondering why the voice he and Roxas had heard asked them to protect the tiny bear from Springtrap.

The spring suite sighed. "its quite a long story. I was blamed for something and sent down here away from everyone else because they thought it was me who committed the crime"

Sora frowned. "... do you know anything about a gold animatronic in the back room?" The tiny bear's ears twitched, but it didn't look at Sora or Roxas.

"Yes...I know who he is. some call him Golden Freddy." Springtrap chuckled "Thought before the incident we called each other brothers" The yellow worn down rabbit said.

"What was this 'Incident', and did you two have a falling out because of it?" asked Sora. He knew it sounded pushy, but he wanted to figure out what was going on. The purple bear whimpered. "M-Mommy... W-Want M-Mommy... W-Want Daddy..." He started sniffling, tears beginning to roll down his face.

"I know don't worry I'm sure you'll see them soon" Spring said to the little bear making Roxas raise an eyebrow.

The rabbit looked back up at the two. "well you see its a long story." He sighed shaking his tattered up head. "I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"I don't know about Roxas, but I for one do... how much time we got Roxas?" asked the brunette. Neither of them noticed a particularly dark shadow in one of the corners.

And this shadow did NOT seem happy.

"hum...about two hours and thirty minutes " Roxas answered after pulling up the arm of his hood and looking at a blue watch. "so we have plenty of time?" Sora asked and Roxas nodded. "good" the two teens looked at Springtrap waiting for him to explain.

"well to put it all short...I'm not a normal animatronic...I was made to be shutdown and worn as a suit if needed. One day one of the employees put me on and well...He did some pretty bad things while he was wearing me. After it was done He took me off of him and ran I guess...When I woke back up I was covering in red..." He said careful what he said around Shadow Freddy. " And well...I was blamed for it"

"That's awful!" said Sora, frowning. "Is that why this "Goldie" no longer considers you his 'brother'?" asked Roxas, looking at the tattered rabbit. The two then felt a VERY cold chill go down their spines. Shadow Freddy must've felt it too, because he snuggled closer to Springtrap, trying to get warm. "C-Cold..." he said, whimpering.

Spring nodded wrapping his arms around the bear suspicious of where this sudden coldness was coming from. "I suggest you two take him back up there were its warmer. There are somethings in here that aren't friendly..."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Sora, looking around. All he could see was darkness around them, but he felt as if there was something in that darkness. Shadow Freddy whimpered, shivering from the cold.

"No time to explain take him an get out of here while you can!" The rabbit said placing the tiny bear in Roxas's arms and. "don't ever let Him out of your sights!" He said talking about Shadow Freddy.

"But-!" Sora and Roxas were shoved out of the way by Springtrap just as a large black bear animatronic lunged, pinning Spring to the wall. "Let's go!" shouted Roxas, him and Sora rushing back up the stairs. "UNCLE SPRING!" cried Shadow Freddy, tears flowing down his face as the two keyblade wielders exited the basement.

"You've changed Spring..." said Nightmare, growling slightly. "What happened to that mischievous rabbit I met before?"

"That side of me left when I learned your true plans for my brothers family" Springtrap said not even trying to break free from the bear's hold knowing he couldn't overpower Nightmare.

Nightmare chuckled. "Even after all the fun we had?" he asked, reaching up with his free hand and stroking the golden rabbit's ear.

"Y-yes even after all of that..." Springtrap muttered remembering the time before Nightmare wanted to destroy his brother and his family for a reason he didn't honestly know.)

"Why do you wis to protect the baby bear Springtrap? You know that he doesn't need to exist..." said Nightmare. He was trying to get into Spring's mind, trying to turn the rabbit against the others.

For a moment Springtrap was about to agree with the black bear. Why did he want to protect that thing? It just caused him more pain, was there a reason for it? The rabbit thought. "No!" he said shaking his head "stop trying to play with my head!"

Nightmare growled and tossed Springtrap to the side. "You're worthless! My brother and his golden mate WILL fall! That baby bear is the key! Kill the baby, get to the parents!" Nightmare said, laughing maniacally.

The bunny ached and tried to sit up his head ringing. His already broken and torn joins and limbs destroyed more than before as he slowly and painfully sat up. after wiping dark oil from his mouth he looked up at the insane Nightmare. "You'll never get to that child or any of the others!" Springtrap spat out at him. "I know for a fact that you won't win!"

Nightmare stepped on Spring's back, pinning him to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you more Spring... I still care for you... But you're in my way! Join me, or I'll be force to leave you here to rot!"

Springtrap seemed to try to chuckle. "I rather Burn In the pits of hell than join you on your quest to destroy Goldie and his family. He has worked far to hard for it" He said his voice laced with pain.

Nightmare sighed, his eyes holding just the tiniest bit of sadness. "So be it Spring..." he said, removing his foot from the rabbit's back. "... I still love you, but my brother needs to pay for what he did to me..."

He looked up back up at Nightmare his body aching. "W-what did he even do to you?" Spring asked having never been told of why nightmare hated Shadow Bonnie so much. If it was bad enough to make the black bear want to kill him...it must have been something devastating.

Nightmare frowned. "He abandoned me for that pathetic gold bear!" he said, growling.

"your mad enough to kill a whole family because of that?" the bunny asked not seeing how this was such a big deal.

Nightmare growled. "Don't test my patience Spring... it may be the last thing you do..." With that, he vanished into the shadows, leaving Springtrap once again alone in the basement.

*back with the two keyblade wielders.*

Roxas had listened to this by the basement door dispite Sora telling him to move away from it. "wow thats sad..." Roxas said standing up and walking back to the table shocked about the conversation he had just heard.

Sora was holding Shadow Freddy close to his chest, trying to comfort the tiny bear, who had started crying when they left the basement. "Shhhhh... Shadow Freddy, please..." The tiny purple bear continued to wail, reaching for the basement. "U-U-U-U-Uncle S-S-Spring!"

Roxas Covered his ears his fingers digging into his blond hair. "Why is he crying so much!?" Roxas asked not used to such loud noises coming from a child. " Can't you make him stop!?" Sora looked at his counterpart,glaring "No I can't!"

Sora started rocking the baby bear. "I... I think he's worried about Springtrap..." said the brunette, trying to calm the wailing purple bear. But Shadow Freddy refused to stop. In fact his crying only seemed to get louder as he continued to try and reach for the basement.

"well we can't go back down there anymore" Roxas said and looked up at the old clock on the wall trying to ignore the sound of crying. "I'm going to go ahead and change..." the blond said standing up. "try to give him more of that pizza or something..." He suggested to the other as he left him with the crying bear while he headed for the bathroom.

Sora watched his counter leave and sighed. "Shadow... please stop crying..." he pleaded, holding the wailing bear close to his chest and bouncing it up and down. He knew that Shadow Freddy wouldn't eat in this state. "Shh... It's ok..." Shadow Freddy didn't stop, tears flowing down his face nonstop. Sora didn't notice the girl with pink highlights coming towards him.

The blonde walked into the bathroom annoyed. "Ugh My head is pounding" He muttered walking over to one of the sinks and turning cold water on. he reached his hands under the water and cupped them letting the water gather in his palms before splashing it in his face. "Now i'm awake!" He said taking a paper towel wiping his face. "that always wor-" He stopped the face in the mirror not his. It was the face of a girl who had eyes like him and sora. her hair short,straight and blackish blue. "X-X-Xion!"

"Um excuse me? Sora? you seem to be having trouble with your little friends there...Is there anyway I can help?" she asked.

Sora looked up, frowning. "He's worried sick about Springtrap... an animatronic me and Roxas found in the basement, who just so happens to be his uncle..." Sora then explained everything that happened to the girl. Shadow Freddy continued to cry, but it was softer now.

"aw poor thing..." The girl said looking at the crying baby bear. "Hum...If what you said is true tonight you should see if that yellow bear comes to your room..." She said not caring anymore about hiding the fact that the animatronics move anymore due to what he had told her.

"Is there any way to summon that bear?" asked Sora, frowning. He wanted to help the animatronics and get to the bottom of this mystery!

"I'm not sure to be hone-" She was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and screaming coming from the bathroom. "That must be Roxas!" Sora said standing up. "it doesn't sound good either." The girl said. "I god I hope he didn't break anything!" He said running towards the bathroom carefully the girl following. "Roxas are you- Oh my god..." He said stopping his original sentence seeing the scene in front of him.

All the mirrors were shattered and water was over spilling in the sink falling to the floor. With a red tint. And the sound of...Sobbing? Looking over in the far corner was Roxas his hands covered in blood from smashing the mirrors dying his hair a red color as he gripped his blond hair. His face hidden as he looked down. A pool of red tinted liquid around the nobody the sound of sobs coming from him.

"Roxas..." said Sora, unsure of what to do. Shadow Freddy had stopped crying, and suddenly vanished from Sora's arms. He reappeared in the blonde's lap and hugged him, trying to calm him.

Roxas slowly took his hands away from his hair that was now ruined. His sobs sill echoing in the room but a bit less loud as he hugged the little bear softly.

"what in the world happened in here?! And how did the bear get over there?!" The girl asked finally catching up to Sora. " And why is he crying?!"

"I'm not sure... and I think Shadow Freddy teleported!" said Sora, carefully walking into the room towards his counter.

"woah..." She muttered and watched as Sora walked over to Roxas.

"Roxas?" The brunette asked "are you okay?" He asked not sure what to do. He had never seen Roxas cry before.

"No..." The blond said in between sobs.

"What happened?" asked the brunette, frowning. Shadow Freddy tightened his hug.

"I saw them all...Everyone...the mirrors...oh god I don't want to see it again!" He said not looking up at Sora. "they said...I don't belong... dangerous like I am... Can't be controlled... can't be trusted. Everyone could just go on without me and not have to worry!. People could be who they wanted to be, could be with the people they wanted. Live simple. No secrets. ..."

Sora kneeled down and hugged Roxas. "Don't listen to them... You DO belong..." Shadow Freddy nuzzled Roxas's chest. "Belong... Everyone worry if Roxas goes away... not dangerous..." he said, looking up at the blonde.

Springtrap sighed from his home in the basement. He wasn't able to stop Nightmare for doing what he just did... He was going for the weaker guard and was trying to break him.

Sora looked down at the bear shocked that he was speaking so well while Roxas didn't seem to phased. "you really think so?" Roxas asked shadow Freddy.

"I KNOW so... We love you Roxas..." said Shadow Freddy, hugging the blonde again.

Roxas sniffled at this his sobs stopping as he hugged Shadow Freddy back none of them seeing a certain shadow in the corner watching this and smiling.

Back at the old abandoned house, Nightmare was pissed beyond belief. "I ALMOST HAD HIM!" he snarled, punching the wall. "That tiny bear just HAD to interfere!"

"you'll get your chance again you must have patience'' a voice hissed out wrapping around him. Not the same voices that talked to Goldie but the ones that had convinced him to want this so badly.

Nightmare gripped his head. "But that runt needs to pay! Just as his parents do!"

"yes and they will pay for what they have done" A different voice said. "you will have more opportunities tight" a female voice spoke next. "did you get that rabbit of yours to join you?"

"Almost... but he ended up refusing to join me just so he could protect that useless nephew of his!" Nightmare snarled, punching the wall again. He was so close!

"He'll come over to your side sooner or later" One said in a sighing matter. "for now you need to focus all that anger into getting your job done"

Nightmare nodded. "Yes... Master..."

Back In the pizzaria

Roxas has managed to calm down a bit but he was still shaky and off. The girl with pink highlights blocked of the bathroom and said good night to the two.

Sora smiled. "Feel a bit better now Roxas?" he asked, smiling when he saw that Shadow Freddy had fallen asleep in the blonde's lap.

Roxas shrugged "A bit..." he muttered solemnly. He still wouldn't tell him what he had seen or what exactly had happened in the bathroom that made he do what he did.

"That's good to hear... Come on, let's get ready for our shift..." said Sora, gently prying the baby bear from the blonde's hood.

"another night what a joy..." Roxas said softly but sarcastically as he stood up after Sora took the baby bear.

Sora chuckled and went to get ready, heading to the office afterwards. Shadow Freddy stirred slightly, whimpering. "Uncle Spring..." Sora held him close as he waited for the blonde. "It's ok Shadow Freddy..."

Roxas walked slowly down the hall his boots lightly thumping against the ground thinking about what had happened to him. Before the strange sounds started blaring and the horrific screams started He saw the face of Xion...and she had said 'The rodent's hands,Control the Nightmare's plans' What the heck did that even mean? It was bad enough his other had seen him crying his eyes out,now he had to figure this out.

Sora was standing beside the door as Roxas walked in. "Here... I'm going to need both arms for the doors and lights..." he said, handing Shadow Freddy to the blonde.

Roxas nodded taking the little purpleish bear in his arms gently his head still down a bit as he refused to make eye contact with anyone or anything.

Sora frowned. "Roxas... please cheer up... if not for me, then for Shadow Freddy..." Said bear whimpered, curling into the blonde's chest.

He was silent for a moment not saying anything. "Hey Sora...when I was in the bathroom...I saw Xion's face...she said...'The rodent's hands control the Nighmare's plans'...Does that mean anything to you?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Hmm... 'The rodent's hands control the Nightmare's plans'..." His eyes widened. "Roxas... I think she was trying to tell you that someone is controlling Nightmare!"

"That makes sense...If he's being controlled he can somehow...that means we can break him out of it...we have to let that rabbit in the basement know..." Roxas said his voice sill a bit sad monotone but he was atlest talking more.

Sora nodded. "But how? The others will start moving any second, and we can't leave the office once they do..." Shadow Freddy whimpered, squirming in the blonde's arms*

"I guess we have to make it through tonight then and tell him tomorrow..." Roxas said softly rubbing the tiny bears head calming it.

Sora nodded and started watching the halls. "Hey, can you check the camera's Roxas? I need you to let me know when they start moving..."

"yeah..." He muttered and picked up the tablet and checked the main stage. "The bunny guy is gone" He switched to the dining area. "He's in the dinning area...and looking straight at the camera...Not...creepy at all..."

Sora nodded. Neither of them noticed that one of the Freddy posters had changed to that of a golden bear. Shadow Freddy Whimpered and stirred in Roxas's lap, curling into his chest and gripping his shirt.

The blond looked down at Shadow Freddy worried at this action. Was he having another Nightmare? "Sora something is wrong wit shadow Freddy.."

Sora looked over and frowned. "What do you mean?' he asked, getting worried. As if to answer him, Shadow Freddy whimpered again, tightening his grips on the blonde's shirt.

"I think hes afraid of something...thought i don't think hes having another nightmare...This is something different" Roxas looked down at the bear feeling sad for it. He didn't sense a nightmare in his head, so why was he so scared.

"He might still be worried about Springtrap..." said Sora, who then froze as a child-like laugh echoed throughout the pizzeria. Shadow Freddy stirred, curling more into Roxas's chest.

"what the F*ck was that!?"Roxas asked flipping through the cameras just getting static. "Um Sora! There no picture on the cameras just static!". He kept flipping through the cameras intill he stopped at the only one he could see picture on...That one was Pirates cove. And he had just switched in time to see the curtain open reviling the face of a red fox staring at the camera. "Um I think I figured out what was behind the curtain!"

Sora looked at the camera. "Seriously!? Ok one, I have no clue what that was... and two..." He slapped Roxas upside the head. "Language! There's a child present!" What neither of them noticed was that a golden bear had appeared in the office while they were looking at the cameras. It sat in front of them, limp and seemingly lifeless, waiting for them to put the tablet down.

"OW! OKay GOD! Just stop hitting my freaking head!" He growled out harshly. "Are you trying to give me a concussion!?" He asked setting down the tablet. "My head already be-" He stopped seeing the creature in from of him. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Roxas yelled falling back wards in the chair thankfully Shadow Freddy was alright.

Sora screamed and fell backwards as the golden bear leap forward towards Roxas, screeching. However, its attack was cut short when it saw Shadow Freddy. Sadness filled its eyes. Shadow Freddy wasn't harmed by the fall, but it did wake him up. "H-Huh?" He looked around, eventually seeing the golden bear. When he did, he climbed out of Roxas's lap and crawled towards it, stopping and sitting down right in front of it. "... Mommy?"

"Fuck it man" Roxas muttered rubbing his sore head having banged it on the floor when he fell backward. He sat up slowly just in time to hear those words. The bunny in the basement was telling the truth!

The golden bear stared at Shadow Freddy for a moment, then fell to it's knees and scooped him up into a hug, tears rolling down it's cheeks. "I... I thought I lost you... My sweet little boy!" it said, nuzzling the tiny purple bear. Shadow Freddy giggled. "Mommy!" he said, hugging the yellow bear back. Sora couldn't believe it.

Roxas looked at this supriesd as Sora. His eyes staring in confusion and wonder at this. This was the golden animatronic... the one that must of asked them to keep its son safe... "Will some one explain whats going on?!"

The golden bear looked at him and nodded. "Alright... I'll explain..." he started to tell them his story, starting with his time in Fredbear's Family Diner. He then told them how he was eventually moved to this pizzeria, where he met someone named Shadow Bonnie and fallen in love with him. As he continued, he watched the faces of the two humans as they went from confused, to shocked, to sad, and then to understanding. He finished by telling them that someone was after Shadow Freddy for some reason, but he wasn't sure why.

Roxas blinked "Wait...I was told something...The rodent's hands,Control the Nighmare's plans...I'm not sure what the whole thing means but I do know that an...Animatronic...Creture is whats after all of you...And hes being controlled" Roxas said to the golden bear.

Goldie frowned. "Of course... how could I have been so stupid! It's not Spring we should be worried about... it's his ex, Nightmare!" Shadow Freddy whimpered at the mention of the black bear. "Shhhhh... it's ok SF..." said Goldie, holding the tiny purple bear closer.

Roxas blinked shocked how easy the golden animatronic got the little bear to stop. Must be because it was one of his parents.

"Yeah... Wait, did you say his 'ex'!?" asked Sora, stunned by what he just heard. Goldie nodded. "Back in 1987, Spring started dating Nightmare, but broke it off when Nightmare started acting... violent towards me and Shonnie... he still cares about the black bear, but I'm afraid that Nightmare might be unsavable right now..." Said Goldie, his ears drooping.

Roxas sat silent for a moment. The lives of these animatronics were sad. What person in the right mind would want something like this? "what if we found this person or thing thats controlling him? " Roxas asked.

Goldie looked up, shocked by the offer. "Then you could free Nightmare and return him to how he was before this being took over..."

"Interesting..." Roxas muttered. "Sora I think this was the reason we were sent here to fix...this..." the Blond said looking over at his counterpart.

"you might be right..." said Sora, thinking. "But... who would want to take over Nightmare to begin with?" Goldie shook his head. "I... I don't know... But I know that they are after my son..." he said, looking down sadly at the now sleeping baby bear in his arms.

"well it has to be person...or thing... had to be one that is obsessed with power..." Roxas said. "The Rodent's hands...that must be referring to the actions or looks of the controller...and for it to pan out right...It has to be someone Sora and I know..."

"Roxas is right... But what we know for sure is that we HAVE to protect Shadow Freddy from them!" said Sora, growling at the fact that someone wants to harm the child. Shadow Freddy Snuggled closer to Goldie's chest, clutching his fur. Goldie nuzzled him. "If anyone can help us, it's you two..." he said looking at the two night guards.

Roxas was about to say something but decided against it and just nodded. His mind stuck on the first part of the riddle...thing, The reflection of xion had told him

Goldie's ears twitched and he looked towards one of the doors, but instead of showing fear, he smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up... Shadow Bonnie..."

The blond and brunette looked over at the door way the the golden bear had looked at. "I thought you meant shadow as in dark color or something...not actually a shadow..." Roxas said in disbelief at what he was seeing. In the doorway stood a three dimensional shadow that was in a shape of a rabbit,Similar to the purple that stood on stage, And it seemed to be...Smirking? "Well I didn't want to suddenly pop up and break the moment" Shadow Bonnie said his voice having a slight wispy echo it.

Shadow Freddy's ears twitched and he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "D-Daddy?" he asked, hearing the same wispy voice from back when he was born.

Shadow Bonnie smiled at this for a moment before frowning. "Why is Shadow Freddy here in the first place" He asked "I thought you took him out of here so he would be safe" Shadow Bonnie said looking at Goldie.

Goldie frowned. "I did... these guards brought him back..." said Goldie, gesturing to Roxas and Sora. Shadow Freddy turned in Goldie's arms and reached for Shadow Bonnie. "Daddy!" he said, giggling.

Shonnie Looked at the two glaring. "I see..." He said his glare making a cold shiver go up the two boy's spines.

Two AM

Roxas scooted back a bit, trying to get the shadow rabbit to stop glaring at him. Shadow Bonnie turned away from the boys looking over at the little bear in Goldie's arms. "well I guess we can't do much about it now..."

"... We're sorry for bringing him back... it's just... I found him injured in a trash can and, while trying to find some help for him, me and Roxas were led here..." said Sora, trying to explain why they had brought Shadow Freddy back to the pizzeria.

"I see..." Shadow Bonnie muttered "well if anything does happen to Shadow Freddy... I will personally Blame you two"

"U-Understood!" said Sora, gulping. Shadow Freddy started reaching for the black bunny. "Daddy! Daddy! We met Uncle Spring!"

"Yes I saw...I was watching..." He said looking over at the little bear who was reaching for him.

Shadow Freddy giggled as Shadow Bonnie sat down next to Goldie, who handed the tiny bear to him. "Daddy!" Shadow Freddy said, hugging the black rabbit. Sora smiled, only for it to disappear as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Roxas is it only me or did your just have that cold spin feeling?" Sora asked quietly. "Yeah I felt it too...it was just like when we were in the basement" The blond said standing up.

"Oh no..." Shadow Bonnie muttered hugging Shadow Freddy tightly sensing anothers presence.

Shadow Freddy felt the presence as well and whimpered, curling into Shadow Bonnie's chest. Without warning, Nightmare leapt out of the shadows towards the unguarded Goldie. "PAYBACK TIME!"

*CLANK*

"What the-!?" Nightmare's eyes widened. Sora had jumped between him and Goldie, blocking his claws with what appeared to be a giant key of some sort. Only, it didn't look like Sora's regular keyblade.

This keybade wasn't one of his other keyblades either... It was multicolored the same colors the animatronics were. It was curved ever so slightly as metal pieces that looked similar to wires and circuits stuck out of it.

"now thats beyond cool" Roxas muttered.

"Nobody... HURTS MY FRIENDS!" yelled Sora, pushing Nightmare back and swinging his new keyblade, slashing Nightmare across the face. Nightmare roared in pain. "Goldie! Shadow Bonnie! Get Shadow Freddy and Roxas out of here!" the brunette screamed, lunging at the giant black bear and hitting him repeatedly with the keyblade.

"What what!?" Roxas said hearing Sora telling them to take him away also. Before he could argue he was quickly being pulled away by the Golden bear's hand. "Let go of me! I need to Help Sora!" He said trying to break out of the bear's grip as he was taken out of the room.

Sora and Nightmare continued to exchange blows, with Sora having the upper hand somehow. That is, until Nightmare grabbed the brunette's throat and pinned him to the wall. "You want to mess with a Nightmare being!? So be it!" snarled the black bear, tightening his grip as Sora dropped the Noctibus keyblade and tried desperately to pry the black bear's claws from around his neck.

All seemed lost at this point. Untill a certain someone had enough of it.

*3:00*

Theme song -Don't JUDGE ME I LIKE THEME SONGS!-: Bury Me Alive by We are the Fallen

"You've gone too far Nightmare!" Growled a voice from the shadows. Before the black bear had time to react a broken rabbit sprung at him from the shadows catching him by surprise. Nightmare's hands left the boy throat as he was surprisingly tackled to the ground.

Sora fell to the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for air. He felt scratches from Nightmare's claws, which had a bit of blood on them. "Springtrap!? GET OFF!" Nightmare roared, trying to shake the broken and tattered rabbit off of him.

"NO! what your doing is wrong!" He yelled trying to keep Nightmare down. "Your trying to kill a child for Godsakes! I don't know what happened to you but you need to come to your senses and STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Nightmare roared and bashed Spring off of him, causing the rabbit to hit the far wall and fall to the ground, passed out. Sora himself had gotten to his feet and lunged at the black bear, only to be pinned once again. "you never learn, do you!?" Nightmare growled at the struggling keyblade wielder. "I think it's time you learned the TRUE meaning of fear..." Nightmare said, his eyes beginning to glow.

"nightmare...let the boy go...I have other plans for him...you'll get your revenge soon..." A voice echoed in the black bears head.

Nightmare growled, but did as he was told. He vanished in a swirl of shadows just as Springtrap was waking up. Sora fell to the ground, the wounds on his neck bleeding badly from the black bear's claws. He tried to get up, but fell back down as his vision started becoming blurry. S-Someone... help... Sora thought, his vision going black.

 **Hey guys! Bewitching here! We are ending the chapter here! Now We both have left may clues for you in this chapter! Hope you can figure them out! Do any of you know what the riddle Xion told Roxas meant? If you did comment below! And don't forget to check Icy's stories! THEY ARE SO AWESOME! Anything you like to say Icy?**

 **OMG OMG OMG! Can someone help Sora!? Also, check out Bewitching's other stories... Should I write an Undertale story sometime Bewitching?**

 **Hum...yes you should. It sounds interesting! I think everyone will love it!**

 **Cool! I might write one after I right my next one-shot, while I write my other multi-chapter story... I'll be writing three stories at once! (This and two more XD). Anyhoodles, hope you guys enjoyed the story thus far!**

 **Lol,Well this is BewitchingMayham and Icy's Dragon of Minecraft Signing off!**


	6. Sora's Nightmare

**Written by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft**

* * *

Springtap came to, rubbing his head. He looked up to find Sora unconscious and rushed over to the brunette, cleaning his wounds with the first aid kit he found under the desk. "Sora, can you hear me!?" asked the tattered rabbit, fear filling him. Sora said nothing, nor did he move. He was still breathing though, and that's what caused Spring to try again. "Sora!? Are you there!? Say something!" Springtrap said, gently shaking the boy, unaware that the brunette was now caught in his own nightmare.

* * *

 _Where... Where am I? Asked Sora, looking around. He was back in the Destiny Islands... his home. He looked around until he caught sight of his old friends, Riku and Kairi. They were talking and laughing, sitting on the dock the trio would always sit at since they were little. Sora grinned. "Riku! Kairi! Hey!" he said, running towards them. They looked up, their smiles instantly turning to looks of anger as he reached them. Sora slowed to a stop, confused by their expressions. "What's up?"_

 _"What's up!? We told you never to come back here!" growled Riku, glaring at the brunette with his aqua green eyes. "Huh?" asked Sora, now more confused than ever. "You heard us!" said Kairi, standing. "The worlds no longer needs the Keyblade, so why are you even still around!?" she yelled, her sapphire blue eyes drilling into his own ocean blue ones. "K-Kairi... R-Riku..."_

 _Riku shook his head. "Just leave this world and never come back..." said Riku, him and Kairi leaving._

 _Sora, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes, quickly called for the Gummy Ship and transported on. "You alright Sora?" asked Chip, his and his brother Dale looking at the brunette with concern. "Kairi and Riku... they said... they said I shouldn't be around because the worlds are safe again..." Chip and Dale looked at him, stunned. "The worlds will always need the Keyblade! Hmm... Oh, I know! Let's check out some of the other worlds! Maybe things will be different!" suggested Dale, leading the other two to the bridge. "First stop, Atlantica!"_

 _Unfortunately, each stop was the same as on the Destiny Islands. In Atlantica, Ariel and her father threatened to have Sora arrested if he didn't leave. In Wonderland, Alice told the Queen of Hearts he was there, and he almost got beheaded. In Agrabah, Aladdin and his friends said the same thing as Kairi and Riku, forcing Sora to leave before the Sultan was told of his presence. In the Pridelands, Sora was literally chased away by Simba, who warned him never to come back. Even Disney Castle was the same, with Sora on the run from the guards and his old friends, Donald and Goofy._

 _Sora, Chip, and Dale were stuck on the Gummy Ship, which wasn't all bad considering it had all to features of a large house, but they couldn't understand what was happening. No matter where they went, it was always the same thing as the last world: Sora was always told to just disappear because he was no longer needed or wanted, and was always told to never return to that world."Don't worry Sora... I'm sure we'll figure out something..." said Chip, trying to cheer the brunette up. It wasn't working. "Maybe... maybe they're right... maybe I DO need to disappear..." said Sora, falling into dispair._

 _"Sora no! You need to stay strong! …... You need to wake up!" Sora blinked. Chip and Dale's voices were changing in those of Roxas and Springtrap! "Wake up! Sora, it's a nightmare! SORA!"_

* * *

Sora's eyes flew open and he gasped. "Thank god! Can you hear me!?" yelled Roxas, who had run in after hearing Spring call for help. "R-Roxas? Springtrap?" asked Sora, confused. Goldie nodded. "You were put under a "Nightmare spell", which Nightmare uses to show one's true fear in their dreams..." said Spring, frowning. Sora sat up, his expression going from confused to angry. "Then it's time we dealt with Nightmare once and for all!"


	7. Night 2 part 2----Day 4 part one

**Hey guys! sorry I sorta forgot about this story! lol anyway sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Roxas shook his head. "Yes we need to get Nightmare but your kinda hurt and you have all ready suffered a significant loss of blood." The Nobody said to his original persona. "And besides we don't even know where this Nightmare guy went to!" Both good reasons not to go rushing off once more.

Sora tried to stand, but fell to his knees. "He's right... You need to rest Sora..." said Goldie, gently helping the brunette lay back down. "B-But..." said Sora, glancing at Shadow Freddy, who had tears in his eyes.

"We'll get him Sora don't worry about it." Roxas said. "Besides you did the best you could and i'm surprised you didn't get hurt worse than you did" the Blondie said making sure the cuts around his neck were properly covered. "if it was me I probably wouldn't have survived" He muttered quietly.

Sora flinched when the blonde touched the scars. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. "Get some sleep Sora..." said Spring, who then walked out of the room and back to the basement. Roxas found this odd.

Roxas glanced watching Springtrap go back to the basement before going back to applying the bandages that now covered the somebody's neck. "why does he have to stay down there alone?" Roxas asked the Golden bear. "its been proven he wasn't the one that committed the crime"

Goldie sighed. "He's been down there for so long, he doesn't believe anyone will accept him... the feeling is worse considering how badly he's in disrepair..." said the yellow bear, his ears drooping.

"I see..." Roxas mutterd nodding. "If we some how manage to defeat whos controlling Nightmare... Will that help him.?"

"It might... He won't admit it out loud, but he misses Nightmare terribly... he's even gone into a deep depression when they first broke up..." said the golden bear, gently lifting Sora's head to place a pillow beneath it.

The Blond felt bad for the Rabbit but understood how he felt. He had never told anyone except Axel,but when they were inthe organization he had had a crush on Xion before he fpund out what she really was and he was 'Heartbroken'

"so will Sora be okay?" He asked trying to stay away from those memories.

"He should be fine... I'm a bit more worried about Spring right now..." said Goldie, feeling bad for his 'brother'.

Roxas Glanced up at the old plastic like clock on the wall. 5:30... Roxas looked back at the Golden animatronic in front of him. "is. their anything anyone can do for him at the moment?" he asked his thumb fiddling with the end of his left sleeve.

Goldie sighed. "I don't know... all I know is that none of the employees will help him... they're too afraid... and the manager refuses to have him repaired..." he said, feeling tears well in his eyes. "Daddy, Mommy sad..." said Shadow Freddy, who was in Shadow Bonnie's arms.

"I know..." The shadow rabbit said in his wispy yet deep voice. He wrapped him one free arm around Golden Freddy to comfort him. Roxas bit his lip slightly something forming in his mind. it was risky but he could do it. "Well if it would help any... I could repair him..."

Goldie looked at Roxas in shock. "Y-You could d-d-do that?" he asked. He hadn't taken the blonde to be a repairman.

"Yeah... I Kinda learned some stuff about exoskeletons and all that when I was helping my...Mentor... I Guess you could say...So I should be able to Fix him up to at least Mint condition." Roxas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"R-roxas... p-please help Spring gain back some confidence by repairing him..." said Goldie, knowing that repairing Spring might be the first step to helping him. Goldie took a book from a drawer and handed it to Roxas. "That contains images of what Spring looked like before... y-you know..."

Roxas nodded understanding having heard the story about what had happened from Springtrap. "Yeah..." He looked back over at the now sleeping Sora. "You'll make sure he doesn't get hurt while i'm repairing him right?"

"Of course... If the others come, we will explain everything to them..." said Goldie, referring to Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy.

"Thank you...I guess since I really have nothing else to do... I go see what I can go ahead and do..." Roxas said slightly sighing at this a bit. Goldie nodded and Roxas started walking over to the basement doors quietly and without being seen. He clutched the book of pictures to his chest. He was utterly on his own now... a soulless body walking around...

As he neared the basement he could hear soft crying coming from it. It was obvious who was crying.

Roxas shook his head softly at this. As he stopped in front of the old double doors near the floor but at the same time not. It was more in a slanted position like a ramp or a wedge of strange sorts. He shifted the book Goldie had given him in his arm while his other reached for the handle to the basement. The feeling of actually taking the old dusty wood and pulling the doors open was diffrent from when he had originally opened the door when he and Sora first went in the basement. That time he had just yanked it open. Now he was carefully an softly pulling the door open to go inside to help the worn down and broken rabbit.

When he opened the door to the basement, the crying got louder. Which meant that Springtrap was truly upset about something.

"Um... ?" Roxas asked slowly walking down the creaking wooden stairs. He shivered as his boots hit the wood just making the creaking worse. The sound of the rabbits sobs echoed throughout the dark basement like a wind.

All heard was sobbing. When he reached the basement he found the tattered rabbit curled into a ball in one of the corners.

"Um...Springtrap?" He asked not sure how to approach the crying rabbit. He wasn't good with these types of things. That was his somebody's -Sora- specialty. But he a being with no heart of course was bad at emotions.

He bit his lip once again. "um... are you okay?" He asked. A stupid question yeah. It was clear that the rabbit was NOT okay,but it was the only thing he could think of asking to try to help.

"N-No... I lost my love, and I almost lost a friend to that love..." said Springtrap, looking up at Roxas with oily tears streaming down his face.

"I see..."He said softly reaching into his organization thirteen hood and pulling out what seemed to be a black handkerchief to the rabbit. As he thought about what Springtrap had told him, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Its amusing how close that is to something I had to go through" He said handing Springtrap the handkerchief that seemed to have a small golden 13 sown elegantly in the corner of it.

"W-What do you m-m-mean?" asked Springtrap, gently taking the handkerchief and wiping his tears away.

"well...its a but difficult to explain..." Roxas said. "but... you see i'm not actually a person...i'm what you would call a nobody...a special type of heartless..." He said Springtrap looking at him confused. "We are created by the darkness in People's hearts... I was created from the darkness in Sora's heart if you want me to be precise... and since Sora has a strong will... I was formed to look and act like a normal person would... Everything of me is just a scrambled bit of Sora... even my name you take Sora Mix around the letters and add an X and you have Roxas...Any way... since I had become this heartless I was taken into with the Organization...As you can tell if you look at that Handkerchief I was the thirteenth member... I became great friends with a guy named Axel... then Xion came... She was number fourteen..." He said smiling as he said her name. "We became friends and I really liked her... thought I never had the guts to tell her...She ended up just being a part of the left over darkness that didn't create me...She turned into this monster thing and tried to kill me and Axel... I saved Axel...but I wasn't able to save Xion...she turned back normal and just...faded away in my arms..."

"Roxas..." said Spring, unable to think of anything else to say. He had thought his past was dark, but this took the cake.

Roxas sighed and waved it off. "but at the moment it isn't my past that important. I'm down here to come see how much I can repair you to your previous state." he said changing the topic.

Springtrap's eyes widened. "R-R-Repair me!? B-But, everyone REFUSES to repair me!" he said, shocked that Roxas was even suggesting such a thing.

"Well thats because there a bunch of scared, idiotic fools that care about no one but their selves!" He said. "I on the other hand am not even close to scared of you and I'm not idiotic...and I have a decent amount of experience on working on stuff like you."

"I..." Spring looked at the book that Roxas had. "I don't know what to say..."

"then don't say anything " Roxas said shrugging. "just silently be grateful about it" Roxas "Thats what Axel and the other told me."

Spring slowly nodded. He still couldn't believe that Roxas was going to repair him, back to how he was all those years ago. Back to how he looked when he first met Nightmare.

"now lets see..." Roxas muttered glancing at him down. "okay the rips and tears should be a easy and quick thing to do... but your mainframe with DEFINITELY need work on."

"M-My mainframe? W-What's wrong with it?" asked Spring, frowning. He also knew that his suit needed to be washed, considering it wasn't SUPPOSED to be greenish-gold.

"well based on what I see from here you do have some weak wire connections so those will need mending..." He muttered. "Normally i would have to cut the wires out completely but..." He said smiling a bit. "my sonic screwdriver should do the trick so I don't have to do that..."

Spring was about to ask what a sonic screwdriver was, but decided against it. "D-Do you really think y-y-y-you can fix me?"

"Of course I can!" Roxas said smiling at the rabbit. "And it shouldn't be too long to do... Maybe a day and a half at most I think" Roxas said trying to calculate in his head how long it would take.

Spring bit his bottom lip. "W-What about S-Sora?"

"He should be fine... He has a strong will and something like that won't keep him down for too long." Roxas said. "Trust me,I've tried my fair share of beating him down and none of the times I tried did it work"

Springtrap nodded and took a deep breath. "O-Ok... I-I'm ready to be repaired..."

"You got it!" He said smiling a bit as he reached in his coat pulling out what looked like a futuristic and alien screw driver object.

Springtrap slowly uncurled and gulped, praying that this wouldn't hurt.

Roxas rolled his eyes at this. "its a screwdriver. what am I going to do? Build a cabinet at you?" He asked raising his optical ridge. "all I need to do is press a button and wave this around you" He said simplifying the actual complicated process.

Springtrap nodded slowly, still unsure of the process.

Why are people always so afraid of the sonic? Its just a screwdriver not like it can do any real damage... I think... He thought questioning the tool for a moment before shrugging it off. He flicked it in his hand as he pressed a button making it pop open the end of the strange device reviling a green bulb. "Lets get to it then." Roxas seemed to be slightly enjoying himself now as he went to work. He walked around Springtrap the Sonic screwdriver busing slightly and shining green. "Hey springtrap if you don't mind me asking, before this Nightmare guy went all evil...What was he like?"

Springtrap gave a sad smile. "He... was very kind. He always looked out for the children that came to the old diner, scaring away any bullies that appeared. He never liked when children got hurt, and would always be the first one there if they were. He loved making children smile while he performed with us. He was also very caring towards his fellow animatronics. H-He even comforted Goldie after the Bite of '87..."

"i see..." Roxas muttered shivering slightly at this. "The Bite 87... Thats why that Yellow bear seemed so familiar" Roxas said turning off the Sonic

"W-What do you mean?" asked Springtrap, confused as to why the blonde said this.

"Well... It kinda hard to explain..." Roxas said sighing slightly. "If I tell you You have to promise NOT to tell ANYONE!" He said. He didn't need the others to find out about his past.

"I promise..." said the rabbit. He was very curios about how Roxas knew Goldie.

Roxas looked away for a moment taking a deep breath. Based on this anyone could tell he was walking about something that had been haunting him for a while. "One of my...Mentor's... Enemys took me and erased my memories and some how...de-aged me...and changed me slightly I guess you could say...like my hair and that stuff of sorts... so I looked and thought I was a kid I guess... and was testing an experiment of sorts..." He slowly took his hand and raised the side of his hair that was down revealing what seemed to be a large scar. "I tend to hid the rest of this scar with...well foundation because it suprisingly works...Apparently I can live without part of my frontal Lobe..."

Spring gasped, his hands flying to his mouth in shock. "R-Roxas... d-dear god..."

Roxas shrugged a bit letting his hair fall back to its normal position. "I try not to bother other people with it." He said "besides I'm not one to go all 'Poor pitiful me' and stress about all the horrifying things in my life. "

Spring frowned. "Goldie must've recognized you... he didn't show it, but the minute he saw you guilt and sadness instantly filled his eyes..." said the rabbit, his ears flattening.

"well I was hoping he didn't..." He said as the faint sound of the six o clock carol was heard but he didn't care. "I don't blame him for what happened... He couldn't have done anything to stop it"

Spring frowned. "He tried... But his springlocks malfunctioned just as he and the employees were about to get you out... He blames himself for what happened, and forces himself to remember it each day and night..."

Roxas shook his head at this muttering something under his breath the Springtrap couldn't make up. "I wish he didn't... I mean yeah I got my brain torn into but I Survived and i'm fine..." He sighed "I'm going to have to talk to him about that.

*WARNING DARK MOMENT COMING!*

"I've tried talking to him about it, but he didn't listen to me... r-right after it happened, h-he... e-e-even started hurting himself..." said Spring cautiously, tiny tears pricking his eyes at the memories of constantly finding the yellow bear with new wounds everyday.

Roxas felt bad Rabbit letting him use the handkerchief with the thirteenth number once more. Besides the rabbit having to get rid of the one he loved, He had to watch as his own family hurt their self because of something that happened long ago.

"H-He still does... he says that he shouldn't f-f-forget, even though it's hurting him emotionally and mentally... He brings that out by physically harming himself... W-We thought that would stop when he met Shadow Bonnie, b-b-but we were wrong... Shadow Bonnie has tried to help him just as much as we have, b-b-but he w-won't stop... I-I'm afraid he'll t-t-try taking his own life if I-it keeps u-u-u-u-u-up..." said Spring, trying to wipe his tears away as more appeared.

"I'm going go talk to him then." Roxas said "He shouldn't be doing that to himself beacuse of an accident that happened all those years ago."

Spring nodded. "Please do... he can't keep beating himself up over this... it isn't healthy..."

Roxas nodded agreeing "don't worry I'll get him to stop... Xion when through something before like this in her short...'life'..." He said his hands making quotation marks around the word Life.

"S-She did?" asked Spring, curious.

"Yeah... She felt as if she wasn't good enough so she ran off... Not caring if she lived or died... It took me and Axel weeks almost months to fine her... when we did we realized things got pretty dark for her..."

Spring sighed. "I see... did you ever manage to snap her out of it?"

"Sort of... I mean she was always sort of shy and for lack of better words, she was in a way a... loner I guess you could say. But yes we managed to get her to come back around..." He said remembering all the times between him,Axel and Xion.

Spring nodded. "Then you've had better luck than me and Shadow Bonnie... We haven't been able to bring Goldie back to his old self in YEARS..."

"Well then...I Guess I'll change that." He said "I should be able to go ahead and go up there... the day just started so it shouldn't be too crowded..." Roxas said stuffing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket going towards the stairs.

Spring nodded and waved, praying that Roxas could help his friend and 'brother'.

Roxas slowly made his way up the old basement stairs bitting his bottom lip as he did so. Could he really save Golden Freddy? What if he screwed up and made it worse!? These were just some of the things he worried as he reached the basement doors slowly opening them. "what the hell?" he muttered yes the store was opened but...there were two policemen here.

Goldie watched from the backroom with Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. They knew why the police were at the pizzeria: It was because of Sora. An employee had come in and found Sora unconscious in the security office, still bleeding a bit from his wounds. The employee had then called the police, thinking that Sora had been attacked by an intruder, which actually wasn't too far of, but still wrong. Goldie and his family had to vanish into the back room when the 6 AM chime had hit, that way no one would see them. "... Now it's two people I have failed to save..." said Goldie, black tears forming in his eyes.

"F-F-F-F-F it" Roxas muttered seeing this. Cops...why always cops!? Roxas had to deal with the law anywhere he went. But this time he suspected it wasn't for him. He slipped out the basement silently and cautiously hopeinh the police didn't see him. "This is so Fucking great!" he told himself sarcastically as he slid past the cops surprisingly not being caught making his way to the office.

Sora was still unconscious, but now there was two paramedics with him. They were working on his wounds when Roxas came in. Roxas didn't want to be suspected of hurting the brunette, so he quickly came up with a plan to tell them that he was in the basement repairing an old animatronic when the attack happened, meaning that he didn't know how it happened.

At first they didn't notice him standing in the door way in till one of them looked up. Roxas could already tell by the way they looked at him that they thought he was the one who did this. He set in his fake innocent act. Which if he said so himself, It was pretty convincing. With his blue eyes and Blond hair helping him it was easy. "w-w-what happ-p-ppened?" Roxas asked stuttering slightly. Just this seemed to convince them he had no idea of this happening.

"This young guard was found wounded this morning by a fellow employee... Do you work here with him?" asked one of the paramedics, frowning as he looked at Sora, who was thankfully still breathing.

"Well not up here with him. I work on the animatronics." Roxas said looking at Sora "I've been busy trying to repair the old broken one downstairs so we really haven't talked or seen much of each other recently..."

The paramedic nodded, turning back to make sure Sora was properly bandaged. Then he and his partner left, the police following minutes later.

Roxas sighed placing his hand on his chest where his heart would be. "that went surprisingly smooth." He muttered leaning against the office wall slowly sliding down. How long could he keep this up? He was alone in the world of animatronics. With out his keyblades."How am I going to work this all out by myself?" He asked to no one in particular outloud.

A strange metallic sound reached his ears. The pizzeria had been shut down for the day, but the sound didn't sound like the other animatronics. Looking at one of the doors, just in time to see a flash of white vanish from the door.

"What the hell was that?" Roxas muttered standing up quickly,his eyes still locked on the door where he had seen the strange white flash of something. "God why does this place have to constantly creep me the hell out?" He looked over at the form of Sora who's body was laying on multiple pillows and covered in a black blanket. The nobody didn't want to leave his counterpart but he had to so he could find out what in the world that strange white thing was. "Please watch over him" He said silently hoping that either Goldie or Shadow Freddy could hear him before he stepped out the office hoping he wouldn't have to fight.

Shadow Freddy appeared with his father in the office. The tiny bear crawled over and snuggled up next to the sleeping Keyblade wielder. Out side the office, more metal scraping could be heard, and another flash of white vanished around the corner into the dining area.

"God mother F-er what is that?" Roxas questioned following the path the white strange thing had went trying to be as quiet as a boy in boots could be. He grimaced at the sound at it hit his ears painfully. "what ever it is i'm gonna kill it if it doesn't stop making god forsaken sound!"

"Looking for something deary?" said a staticy voice above him. It sounded female, but it was a tiny bit hard to tell with the static. Looking up, he saw a white and pink fox that had literally been turned into a mish-mash of parts with a second endoskeleton head. Her single yellow eye looked at him with curiosity.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Roxas said backing away his blue eyes wide at this. This strange animatronic hanging on the ceiling was not like the others he had meant or seen. "W-w-w-ho a-a-a-are y-y-y-ou!?" He asked his back hitting the wall because he had backed away so much. He was stuck facing this animatronic so close to him. "T-t-the others aren't l-l-l-like you...:

"Now now deary... no need to be afraid... My name is Mangle... I live with Foxy in the cove and am leftover from an old restaurant... I mean no harm... as for my looks, you can blame the children at the old restaurant for that... Now, what is it that I can help you find?" said the vixen, smiling at the blonde before her.

"N-nothing now. I just wanted to find out what the sound and white flash was." Roxas said trying to compose himself. "And I sorta just figured out what they were now..." He said. He couldn't help but feel bad for the white and pink animatronic that called herself mangle. She was so broken and damaged and she still seemed cheery and happy.

Mangle frowned. "If you're looking for the source of those odd metallic scratching sounds, I assure you I'm not the cause..." At the moment, the sounds occurred again. Both Roxas and Mangle looked down the hall to see a black eye with a white pupil staring back at them. It was gone in a flash of white and blue.

"just as I find one answer another one F-ing pops up!" Roxas said his eyes wide. "I'm not sure I want to know what the hell that thing was..." He muttered softly the words 'The rodent's hands, control the nightmare's plans.' echoed in his head. "Could it be the thing thats controlling nightmare?" He questioned out loud to himself.

2:00

Mangle frowned. "I have never seen that thing before... you better find out what it is... it could be a danger to everyone here..." The eye reappeared at the end of the hall, as if waiting for Roxas to follow it. It didn't seem dangerous. In fact, it gave off a child-like aura, one of innocence and someone wh just wants to play. A laugh is heard, and it seems to come from the owner of the eye, though it is too dark to see what they look like.

"great! I'm the person that get to walk down the dark halway to follow a small creepy child seeming figure that is laughing!" He said using sarcasm to block out his fear. He took a deep break and started to slowly walk forward. "I swear if a fucking zombie or something pops around the corner..." He muttered shaking his head a soft distant sound of someone saying 'Ah! Profanity!' echoing softly in his head. "God bless it." He muttered shaking his head slightly. It was something Axel said every time the blond had cursed. It seemed he had said it so much he literately got it memorized.

The figure ran off, leading Roxas to the storage room, where it vanished inside. However, as it slipped inside, Roxas saw something in the dim light that sent shivers up his spine: The figure's hands looked like they were made of pure bone. Roxas gulped, not knowing how to proceed. The figure peeked out at him through the crack in the door, giggling again.

Roxas at the moment was actually scared -not that he would EVER admit it to anyone-. This thing he was following could be leading him to kill him! Even If he wasn't a real person the thought of this still made him want to run away as fast as his feet could carry him. The nobody slightly whimpered his arm slowly reaching for the door. It was now or never.

The figure suddenly shrunk back from the door, letting out a tiny whimper. This surprised the blonde, as it had been giggling not even a minute later. Perhaps it hadn't expected him to actually reach for the door?

Then he tried the only thing he could think of. "Um Hello?" He asked softly not sure what he was feeling now. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to know why your here..." He said hoping it was the right thing for him to say.

The figure blinked. Very slowly, it reached out and placed a hand on the doorframe. In the dim light, Roxas could see that the hand was indeed bone, not metal. However, the figure still seemed cautious of him.

"I have no weapons or anything to hurt you with." Roxas said calmly and it was true. He couldn't summon either of his keyblades to defend himself. So he was completely defenseless technically. He posed no threat to anyone when he was like this.

The figure slowly opened the door more, letting more light in to shine on it. this revealed a child-sized skeleton, wearing a white T-shirt, a blue hooded jacket, black shorts, and funnily enough white house slippers. It looked at Roxas curiously and cautiously with two large black eye sockets that contained nothing but two pinprick white pupils.

The blond's blue eyes widened at this sight. He had seen 'living' skeletons before. The main one being Jack skeleton who ruled Halloween town. He had also seem skeleton like heartless that he had to destroy in the past but this creature... this creature was completely different. Based on its strange attire he could tell it wasn't like the heartless.

The skeleton blinked and tilted its head slightly. it still seemed cautious of the blonde. As it ever so slowly came out of the back room, Roxas could see that it was actually much smaller than he had originally thought. It looked the size of a two or three year old, but at first it had looked at least five or six.

"um... Hello?" He asked as a greeting cautious about how he talked and how loud his voice was. This creature was not something that he saw everyday. Especially at this small size. thought he knew not to judge the thing by its size. He had gotten almost killed because of that many times.

The tiny skeleton shuffled its feet, avoiding eye contact. It seemed scared, almost shy. Roxas couldn't help but wonder why it was here and where it came from. Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard somewhere in the pizzeria. This caused the tiny skeleton to jump, letting out a frightened squeak and instantly clinging to Roxas, its face buried in his chest as black ooze started dripping from its eyes. It had started visibly shaking.

Atleast I'm wearing black this time... Roxas thought to himself slightly annoyed all of his clothes were getting ruined. "come on little guy...theres no need to cry." He said gently thinking it would be something his counterpart would say at a time like this. He slowly and cautiously put his hand on the small skeleton's back in a comforting matter. This was something he had only done once... and he didn't like remembering what had happened to that person.

The tiny skeleton slowly looked up at him, the black ooze streaming down his face. Roxas had to admit, the kid was pretty cute. But something kept coming up in his mind: Where were the kid's parents?

This led to another question in his head. Did this skeleton even have any parents? It was a possibility that he had to consider. Its not everyday parents in this world come in with a skeleton as a child. "Wheres your parents?" Roxas asked softly after a moment.

The tiny skeleton frowned as more black tears flowed down his face. "M-Mommy... D-Daddy... g-g-g-gone... left here... alone..." it said in a tiny and quiet voice. "D-didn't... w-w-w-w-w-w-w-want me..."

"well... maybe they didn't want to get rid of you... maybe they just couldn't talk care of you and though you would be better off here." Roxas said but knew that wasn't the case as he took out another handkerchief that was a deep blue and had his name in white sown to the left bottom edge of it and wiped the young kids eyes gently with it.

The tiny skeleton shook his head. "M-Mommy and D-D-Daddy didn't want m-me... c-c-c-c-c-cuz this..." he said, holding up his hands to show Roxas the bone that they were made of.

Roxas frowned at this. "I see...Well Kid not all people are good... apparently you were put with some of those bad people, Parents should love there children no matter what they look like or act like." He said slight anger laced in his words at this,but it wasn't at the small skeleton it was at the fact of what had happened to him.

The tiny skeleton looked up at Roxas, then buried his face in the Nobody's chest again as fresh tears began welling in his eyes. "N-n-n-not w-wanted... a-a-a-anywhere..." he said, sniffling. He had tried since he was left here to find a new family, but each one would shun him and shoo him away. Once, when he went up to a young couple, the man had roughly shoved him away and called him a freak and a monster. He had no family... He was an unwanted being.

"well... I guess that makes us very similar." Roxas said trying to gently calm the crying skeleton kid. "I'm not exactly wanted either... i'm basically a copy of someone else." He explained the best way he could put it at the moment. "i'm sure that somewhere out there... there is a family just for you. People who will accept and like you for what you are..." The Blondie told him in a reassuring matter. "In till then... you can stay with me if you want"

The tiny skeleton looked up at him, stunned. "R-Really?" he asked, not believing what he just heard.

"of course I do... I can't stand someone being so broken." Roxas said smiling a bit at the little creature. "And I can't see why anyone wouldn't like you."

The tiny skeleton sniffed and tried wiping his tears with his over-sized blue hoodie. "I-I'm Sans... w-w-what's your name mister?"

"just call me Roxas..." He said to the small creature before him. "It's nice to meet you Sans..."

"N-Nice to meet you too... R-Roxas..." Sans said quietly. He jumped and clung to Roxas again as another loud bang came from what sounded like a storage closet in the left hall.

Roxas frowned at this his arm instinctively wrapping around the small skeleton protectively. "What in the words was that?" the blond questioned softly his gaze looking in the direction of the storage room closet.

As if answering his question, Bonnie walks out of the closet and into the dining area. He was carrying his guitar and some bolts. "Stupid Foxy can't stack boxes worth-" He froze when he saw the blonde and the tiny skeleton clinging to him. "... Well... this is awkward..." Bonnie deadpanned, then sat down and began to try and repair his guitar.

"well then... that was less dramatic that I thought it would be..." Roxas muttered shaking his head. He had expected something disaterouse to happen. Instead it was just something simple.

Sans whimpered, clinging to Roxas in fright. He had never actually seen one of the animatronics moving on their own before.

"Maybe we should go to the security room..." Roxas said seeing how afraid Sans was of Bonnie. At least Sans didn't react like he did when he first saw the animatronics move on their own.

Sans took Roxas's hand and allowed the blonde to lead him to the security room. However, he immediately clung to Roxas again when they entered it, seeing Goldie and Shadow Bonnie in the room with a now awake Sora. "Hey Roxas... um, who's this?" asked Sora, noticing Sans.

"this is Sans..." Roxas said looking down at the small skeleton that was grabbing onto his hood. "Apparently he was left here because he wasn't wanted... so I said he could stay with me for the time being." He explained.

Goldie and the others were shocked. "You poor thing!" said Goldie, frowning as he looked at Sans. Sans had stopped hiding behind Roxas, but refused to release his hood.

Roxas nodded agreeing "Come on Sans, theres no need to be afraid of the animatronics. The're on our side." the blond said reassuringly as he smiled.

Sans slowly steps out of hiding more, still looking at them warily.

"Well at least your doing better than Roxas did when he saw the animatronics more." Sora said ignoring the look Roxas was now giving him. "He ran back in here screaming and refused to come out from under the desk." The nobody crossed his arms. "You would have too if suddenly they turned there heads at you and one just appears in front of you..." he grumbled.

Sans couldn't help but giggle slightly, a tiny smile on his face which instantly vanished again. "I still can't believe someone would just leave him like that!" said Goldie, frowning.

"I can..." Roxas said. "Despite what people say most aren't good people...somethings not right with a person,if they look or act different... they don't like it and toss them to the side... even if its a child." He said glancing once more at Sans.

A loud scream was heard from the basement. "SpringSpring!" yelled Sans, rushing towards the basement with fear and worry on his face. "Sans, wait!" cried Sora, trying to chase after the young skeleton.

Roxas grumbled something under his breath. He needed to talk to Goldie about to stop feeling guilty about what happened,but at this moment Sans and spring trap were more important. "does everything have to go all screwy on me today?" He questioned stopping Sora from running out the room. "your still in no condition to run off, stay here" the blond said and before the brunette could argue his counterpart had already started running after the skeleton kid.

Sans's voice could be heard downstairs. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU WON'T HURT HIM!" Then Nightmare's voice was heard. "ARGH! STUPID BRAT!"

"God damit" Roxas cursed under his breath. It was Nightmare again. He ran quickly to the basement doors not caring about how much sound he was making. The basement doors were already wide open loud ear ringing noises coming from inside. They only got worse as he ran down the old wooden steps.

When he got there, he was stunned by what he saw. Nightmare was injured badly, black oily blood flowing from his wounds. Across from him was Sans, who wasn't very happy. His white pupils had vanished, and a glowing blue iris had appeared in his left eye socket. floating on either side of him was a dragon-like skull, on with blue eyes and the other with yellow. Spring was hidden in the shadows, only his eyes visible and his soft whimpers heard.

"what the hell is going on here?" Roxas asked his blue eyes widening at the moment at what he seeing, rules against cursing didn't apply to now. Sans wasn't the small weak kid he thought he was... He was doing something not even Sora was able to do!

Spring slowly came out of the shadows a bit, being completely fixed by the effects of the sonic screwdriver. He was now a bright sun yellow, had a purple bowtie, and his silver eyes had a hint of aqua green in them. He also had long eyelashes, which Roxas found odd but brushed off. "Kid... move or else!" snarled Nightmare. He roared in pain as Sans flicked his wrist and a bone shot from the ground and bashed into Nightmare's side. "Nobody hurts SpringSpring..." said Sans quietly. Springtrap had been his only friend since he was left by his parents, and he wasn't about to lose him.

"whoa..." Roxas muttered. In shock of both Springtrap's look,and the powers Sans was showing. He knew His sonic screwdriver worked well but not THAT well! And Sans was beyond what he had imagined. With just one flick of his wrist Sans caused a great deal of damage.

Nightmare snarled, his eyes glowing pure red. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, lunging at Sans, his claws ready to pierce the young skeleton. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spring shouted, shoving Sans out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, it was Spring who was pierced by Nightmare's claws in return. The black bear dug his claws into the wall, pinning Spring to it as the claws had stabbed right through his stomach region. Black oily blood flowed freely from Spring's wound, as well as his mouth. "SPRINGSPRING!" Sans cried, attempting to run to the rabbit but is held back by Roxas. Tears welled in Spring's eyes. not oil-like tears, but true human-like tears. Spring slowly and shakily lifted one of his bloody hands and gently placed it on Nightmare's cheek. A sad smile crossed his face. "I... will never stop loving you..." he said, his voice raspy as his breathing was beginning to get heavier.

The words seemed to echo inside Nightmare's head. As soon as the words were uttered and when the springsuit rabbit's hand touched the bear's cheek the hold over him snapped. Even thought the controller of the bear was powerful his hold didn't seem to be strong enough to stand against something like this. The controller cursed under his breath. "dam it you stupid rabbit! you've ruined my plan! and my puppet!" He said from the shadows not being heard or seen due to the protection spell around him. "No matter... my plan can still go on... I just have to play the game different now..." he muttered leaving just as Nightmare was realizing what he had been made to do. "At least I got to break a few people..."

"No No NO!" Nightmare said now completely horrified at what he had done. He had only been able to see mere glimpses of what he had been doing and wasn't able to control himself. He had just stabbed his love through the torso...

Nightmare yanked his claws out of Springtrap and held the rabbit close, falling to his knees as tears pricked his eyes. He held the rabbit in his arms, praying. "Spring, stay with me!" he yelled, holding the rabbit's hand to his cheek. The sad smile returned to Spring's face as his breathing got more shallow. "Nightmare... watch over Sora and them for me, ok?" he wheezed, tears flowing down his face. He breathed one last time, then his chest stopped moving as the life left the rabbit's eyes. As if in slow motion, Spring's hand slipped from the black bear's grip and fell limply to the floor. Sans Buried his face in Roxas's hood, having lost his best friend right before his eyes.

Roxas put a reassuring hand on Sans back softly. He knew this wouldn't calm him down but it would show that he was there. He looked over at Nightmare who was at the moment holding springtraps body. "I guess the rodent let go of Nightmare..." He muttered sadly. He could tell how much this hurt the bear to know he killed his one and only love. Roxas bit his lip. He had an idea but didn't know if it was safe to do. He could be affected seriously by this. The nobody shook it off. It would work and that was all that mattered... He could bring back springtrap.

"... That monster has taken one too many lives!" said a voice in anger. Turning towards the door, Roxas and Sans were stunned to see Sora there, Keyblade in hand. "I won't let that so called 'Master' get away with this!" Sora screamed, beginning to glow slightly. Sans gripped Roxas more, frightened by what was happening. Nightmare didn't move, but merely sat there and sobbed as he hugged Spring's lifeless body close to him, quietly apologizing over and over again.

Roxas had seen this happen to Sora many times before. He had even seen it face to face when they battled each other. There wasn't much he -being a nobody made of complete darkness from Sora's heart- could do when the somebody was like this. The blond felt the tiny skeleton grab onto him tighter out of fear. It didn't surprise him much that Sans was scared. Sora did have a major supply of power that he didn't know how to control. "Sora for god's sake calm down!" Roxas said loudly knowing that it would most likely do nothing to stop the angry keyblade wielder. "We need to stop and think about this!"

Sora grabbed his head and screamed in pain and anger. The glow was getting brighter, and Roxas could see that Sora was changing. His teeth were getting sharper, and his nails were turning into claws.

"He does this every time he goes to a new world... like a freaking fashion designer..." Roxas said. At least it wasn't what he thought it was... that would have gone really bad. "You might want to look away Sans..." Roxas said to the one who was clinging to him as he looked away from the Light wincing as it got brighter.

Sans did as he was told. Sora released another scream, but it turned into a howl.

Roxas muttered something under his breath. Feeling the light start to die down. "I hope this isn't another Lion King thing..." He muttered slowly turning to look at Sora.

When Roxas turned, he was stunned. Sora still had his clothes and everything, but now he was an animatronic wolf as well! Sora shook his head, growling at the slight pain when he did so.

"You always were the show off you know that?" Roxas asked in a joking matter. "I know you change forms normally when you go to different words but I didn't expect you to turn into an animatronic..."

Sora growled. "Can it Roxas... right now, we need to focus on them..." His gaze moved to Nightmare, who still had Spring's body in his arms.

"yes..." He said following his gaze. "well it seems his controller has broken from Nightmare... that makes it fifteen times harder to find the controller. We can't trace it back to the source..." Roxas said. "as for Springtrap,He can be brought back..."

"What do you mean Roxas?" asked Sora, tilting his head. This caught Nightmare's attention too. "H-How?"

"well...its sort of an energy transfer thing...I learned it from The Doctor...with the help of Rose I could use all the power that my body had absorbed and redirect it to Springtrap's Body restoring his soul and fixing him at the same time..." Roxas explained.

Sans frowned. "I-Is it dangerous?" he asked, clinging to Roxas's hood. "Roxas... I can't allow you to harm yourself... we'll find another way to help Springtrap..." said Sora, Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora I doubt you'll find another way to help him. In order to bring someone back successfully you need to be able to warp time and space..." He said "and I can. So what If I get hurt its not exactly like i'm a real person"

Roxas felt Sans tighten his grip on the hood. "R-Roxas... P-Please be careful..." said Sans, tears still flowing down his face.

"I will,If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested my idea." Roxas said regretting this slightly because of Sans. If he didn't do this right he would break Sans even more.

Sora gently pulled Sans away from Roxas so the blonde could perform the necessary task. Sans tried to cling to Roxas, but Sora managed to pry the tiny skeleton away from his counter. This caused Sans to struggle a bit, more tears welling in his eyes.

Roxas looked away from this. The sight pained him too much to look at. He looked over at Nightmare who was still holding Springtrap's body. "Nightmare if I am to preform this task I need you to get out of the way...No offense"

Nightmare nodded. "It... it's necessary..." he said. He quickly kissed Spring's body and gently set it down, moving away so Roxas could perform the task.

"thank you... Now I suggest you don't look on this head on...it does get a bit bright..." Roxas said warning the three. It was a light 'spell' -thought its not really a spell-. Thats what made it so dangerous for him to do. He could possibly burn himself out of exsistance with this.

"Just be careful Roxas..." said Sora, leading a crying Sans out of the basement while Nightmare looked away, guilt on his face.

"I'll try..." He muttered looking down at the rabbit on the floor. "He's not going to wake up right after I do this...but he'll be alive... it should be at least a few hours before he does." Roxas warned nightmare flicking his right wrist and smiled when he felt a familiar blade handle in his hand. His keyblade still had the power to appear. "good this makes it a bit easier for me..." He said spinning the keyblade in his hand getting the feel of it once more. At the same time the keybade was changing to the infamous Oathkeeper that Roxas used often in major things. He flicked his left wrist soon appeared a long,dark,and mysterious blade called Oblivion. This blade was special to him. It was all that he had left of Xion. He rather his own keyblade shatter than what Xion turned to.

Nightmare said nothing, but simply nodded at the blonde's words. The black bear wanted to take all the pain he had given Spring in the past and place it upon himself.

He took a deep breath and placed the two keyblades in an X shape above Springtrap's body. The nobody gulped nervously. He had shot light out at others with his keyblade but this was different. The light would have to wrap around his body and for him that was bad news. "Might as well get this over with." He muttered closing his eyes. "I ask that the heavens...make the stars descend to earth..." He started to say the two key blades in his hand started to glow getting brighter and brighter. "Illuminate...by all means..." He said his voice serious but also misty as yellowish orange light started to flow from his arms and laced around the blades the lights getting brighter and started to wrap around Spring traps body and his like elegant lace. Roxas winced wanting to curse out but held it in as a painful tingling felling covering his body like a net. "this world...this land...this place!" The energy was building up all around them slowly flowing into Springtrap. The sound of cracking and breaking was heard. And it wasn't coming from the keyblades...it was coming from Roxas. Like a porcelain doll that had been thrown across a room he cracking. Lines of white shining through the cracks in his face and any see able part of his skin. Even his hood was breaking. There was a grand chance he would die from this. But would it matter? He wasn's real...Springtrap was...everyone else was...and if he died a painful death...so be it. "By my hand!...let everything be illuminated!" He said the light getting brighter and more painful. "Twinkling, shooting, falling...Let the stars descend before us!" the only thing that was left to say was the last word. 'I'm sorry for breaking my promise Sans' he thought before saying the final word... "Gottfried!" and with that the room filled with heavenly light. luckily they were in the basement so ones outside didn't really see it. But the light shined from the bottom room was strong enough it slipped through the cracks and filled the Pizzaria above and Sora and the others could tell that Roxas...didn't plan on coming out...

As soon as the light had started...its was gone and a loud thump was heard...while Springtrap was healed breathing peacefully as if he was asleep...Roxas was now just a broken and cracked puppet on the floor...

"BIG BROTHER ROXAS!" screamed Sans, attempting to run into the basement. Sora held him back, hugging the struggling and sobbing skeletal child to him. "What be that!?" asked Foxy, lifting his eye patch to see better.

"that was Roxas..." Sora said trying to keep Sans from running to the basement not wanting the child to see the fate of what happened to the blond.

Sans continued struggling, eventually breaking free and rushing into the basement. "Crap!" said Sora, running after him.

When he got down there Sora froze. Roxas's body seemed to be made a glass like substance. Same with his clothes. His body was lying on the floor cracked and his limbs...weren't in the right positions...The strangest thing was the Nobodie's joints that seem to be still move able despite what he was made of.

Sans rushed over to the Nobody. "B-Big Brother Roxas!" he cried, black tears continuously streaming down his face. However, as he was about to reach the blonde, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him, causing him to scream in fear. "NOOOO!" yelled Nightmare, recognizing the hand immediately.

As if someone had clicked a switch on the puppet like Roxas jerked upwards his eyes seeing to be pure bits of utter darkness. His torso and head turned in San's direction -his head tilting to the side. The frozen expression on his face did not look happy... before he started to smile a wide crazed like smile that was much to close to his ears as he stared at the gloved hand that seemed to have been as shocked as the others. -If a hand could show shock- and in quick blink Sans was standing were Roxas had been laying and Roxas was sitting crisscross in front of the hand his head still tilted the the right as he smiled. his teeth like daggers. ' _I know who you are...and I think its best if you leave...if not...well hehehe...things won't go well for you..._ " said the Voice of Roxas thought his mouth nor body ever moved. It seemed he was talking into their heads or something. ' _I know who you are... and I know your wicked plans...and as long as i'm here...your under MY control!'_ he said some how in a blink his face changed from the smile to frowning. " _i have control over this place...If I wanted I could bend and break everyone here...ESPECIALLY YOU!_ ' Roxas threatened as the white gloved hand seemed to be frozen in time.

Sans whimpered, staring at Roxas with tear filled eyes. This person in front of him... It felt like the blonde, and looked like him too... but it made Sans uneasy and, surprisingly, a bit afraid. He was shaking so much his bones were rattling.

Roxas didn't see this. " _Now...get out of here!_ " He said to the gloved hand which instantly Vanished.

Sans whimpered. He wanted the old Roxas back.

" _now I must say It thats it was fun scaring off a big shot like that_ " The voice of Roxas said. And faster than a blink of an eye he was leaning against the basement wall facing them his arms crossed. He was still made of the same thing a expensive porcelain doll was but his eyes were no longer deep hollow pit but glass blue ones and his face was frozen in confusion despite the multiple cracks. " _but Does anyone know what the heck is going on?_ " He asked his voice coming everywhere accept his mouth.

"You appear to be some sort of doll Roxas..." stated Sora as Sans slowly stood up, shaking. "... B... Big Brother Roxas?" Sans asked, making sure it was really the blonde he knew.

In a split second his look of confusion turned to one where he was smiling slightly. He chuckled. _"I made a promise to you that I would be alright in the end...and I'm not exactly to fond of breaking a promise..._ "

Sans didn't say anything, but a second later he had his arms around the blonde's waist, hugging him as fresh black tears flowed down his face. Springtrap groaned, stirring as his eyes opened slightly. "W-Wha...?"

In an instant Roxas had his left hand on Sans back not being able to do much else. " _good! it worked! I was going to go ballistic if It didn't!_ ". Roxas said as Nightmare and Sora started in shock at the once dead now moving rabbit.

Spring slowly sat up, only to have a large pair of black arms wrap around him and pull him into a broad chest, soft sobs escaping their owner. "N-Nightmare!?" asked Spring, stunned at the black bear's behavior.

"I-I Thought...I thought I had lost you...forever..." Nightmare said between his sobs as he hugged the rabbit ,visions of what had happened when he was under control by the gloved creature flowing through his head. "I hurt you so much... I caused you so much pain...Then I killed you..." The Nightmare said and they could all tell he was regretting deeply what he had done to Springtrap.

Springtrap slowly hugged the black bear back. "Nightmare... I forgave you years ago... I knew you wouldn't do stuff like that willingly... I still love you... and I always will..." the gold rabbit said, nuzzling the black bear.

Sora,Roxas and partly Sans watched the touching reunion between the two. Roxas was smiling slightly at this. 'The two had gone through so much damage and yet... they still loved each other' Roxas thought as the sound of the six am carol could be faintly heard.

Sora sighed. "We should head back up..." he said to Roxas and Sans. Sans clung to Roxas, afraid to show himself in front of the other kids.

Roxas -having conserved absorbed enough stray energy that flowed around the room to move around more- Placed a reassuring hand on Sans shoulder. "c _ome on...i'm sure the kids won't judge you here..._ '' He said his mouth not moving still. " _based on what i've seen these past few days some of the kids that come here aren't that different from you_ " It was the truth he swore yesterday he saw a kid with rabbit ears. " _And If still don't want to, you want to you can stay in the office with me so you don't have to go out and face the others_ " The doll nobody suggested.

Sans slowly nodded, gripping the Nobody's hand tightly as he was led upstairs.

Roxas smiled as they walked back upstairs. '' _you know wonder why I look like this now..._ " He questioned glancing at the cracks in his arms and hood. " _Why do I look like a broken doll?"_

Sans slowly nodded, not able to voice the question correctly.

They walked up the stairs in silence. Sora pushed open the basement doors softly not wanting to alert anyone. Luckily not to many kids and adults were here yet.

Sora quickly and quietly led Roxas and Sans to the security office, where customers were not allowed near. "We should be good here..." he said, frowning. Sans clung to Roxas tightly.

" _Yeah...Unless that girl with the pink highlights come back..._ " Roxas said thinking about the girl that had helped them with shadow Freddy and her random popping up tendencies.

"True... Hopefully we'll be able to explain if she does..." said Sora, frowning at the thought of the pink-haired girl randomly showing up.

" _Hopefully...hey Sora...does she remind of anyone that you know?_ " The blond nobody asked after a moment.

Sora thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it... she... kinda reminded me of Kairi..." he said, his wolf ears lowering slightly.

" _I see...I guess thats something we have in common...she reminds us both of someone we know..._ " Roxas said sighing slightly.

Sans hugged Roxas. He was still afraid to go out and join the other kids in the dining room, but he felt more obliged to stay because of how Roxas felt. In fact, Roxas seemed almost... familiar to him for some reason.

Roxas smiled a bit at the small skeleton that seemed to try to comfort him. " _thanks Sans..._ " He said but his smile quickly faded as they heard a familiar female humming walking towards the office.

Sans clung to Roxas in fear as the girl with pink highlights came into view. Sora quickly placed a hand over her mouth the minute she saw them. "Let us explain!" he whispered harshly.

The girl blinked looking at them all her crisp blue eyes looking at there differences. The pink highlighted girl rolled her eyes at his actions,but nodded sticking her thumbs up as an okay. " _Its okay Sans...She's not going to hurt you...she's a friend of ours._ " Roxas said comforting Sans softly the best he could.

Sans didn't lighten his grip, whimpering slightly as this girl was a complete stranger. Sora carefully uncovered her mouth and explained what happened.

After listening to the story about what had happen last night and the night carefully the girl blinked. "Well I've seen and heard some strange things in my time and that has to take the cake!" She said for some reason seeming unaffected by this news.

Sora huffed. "Well, it's the truth... and we need to keep this place safe in case that being comes back..." he said, glancing at Sans and remembering how the figure had attempted to harm him.

"Heh...this place won't ever be safe enough from him" She muttered shivering. "But I'll help you in anyway I can!" The girl said smiling once more before the two could question her previous statement.

Sora nodded. "We would really appreciate it..." Sans slowly came into view, but stayed close to Roxas.

The girl looked at the small little skeleton that stayed beside Roxas and smiled. "well now who is this?" She asked "I don't think we've meant"

Sans clung tighter to Roxas. "This is Sans... Apparently, he was left here because his family didn't want him..." said Sora, growling slightly at the thought.

"Thats horrible!" The pink Highlighted haired girl said gasping while Roxas Put a hand protectively on Sans shoulder. This girl seemed to be unaffected by anything they said and what they looked like. That alone raised his suspicion on the girl.

Sora was also a bit suspicious. Any NORMAL person would be freaking out by now. Sans tightened his grip on Roxas, sensing a strange aura from the girl.

" _alright cut the act..."_ The girl looked at the blond in a confused matter "I'm not sure what your talking abou-" she was quickly cut off. " _Your not who you say you are... even Sora can tell your hiding something. Any other person would be screaming their heads off and having a panic attack. Yet you just smile and seem fine..._ " The girl backed away slightly "I-I'm sorry i've told you both all that I've could...I can't replay anymore information at the moment..." She said making it clear she wasn't just an employee here.

Sans whimpered. He didn't like this.

"I-i got to go..." She mumbled racing out before one of them could stop her. " _God dang it!_ " Roxas muttered " _Just when you think you've almost got everything solved!_ " His voice sill wasn't normal but at least he could move.

"Relax Roxas... We'll figure everything out soon..." said Sora, glancing at the blonde. Sans was still clinging to Roxas, letting out another whimper.

Roxas sighed " _Fine...I suppose your right..._ " He muttered looking down at Sans after he had heard the whimper and knelled down to try and calm him down.

As this was happening the girl had ran into the back room and hid in the last stall trying to calm herself. "They know i'm not who I say I am..." She muttered to herself before a soft ringing sound came from her pocket. She took a slightly shaking left hand as she fished out a black phone with a dark purple lily on the back. On the screen it had a picture of A fair skinned blond with soft blue eyes that was wearing a white sun dress. She slid the green phone button to answer it before pressing it to her left ear. "Hello Naminé..." She said into the phone. If you listened closely you could hear what the female blond was saying. "They know your not just a worker there don't they?" Naminé asked the pink highlighted girl through the phone. "Yeah... they do..." The girl mumbled. The girl on the other side of the phone sighed. "well your in good luck Xion... I just called because Oswald said it was time for you to reveal yourself to them... The rodent is going to attack again tonight..."

* * *

 **ACK! SO much stuff! So the Girl is really Xion! and she talking to Naminé! And They Mentioned Oswald! And Roxas is a Doll puppet thing... Icy anything you like to add?**

 **Yes... Hope you guys enjoyed the story... Sorry if I don't sound like my usual cheery self... I just found out something sad, but I'm don't want to burden y'all with it... Be sure to check out Bewitching's other stories... They're amazing... I have to go... *walks off to a corner***

 **yeah...Well bye guys I have to go see if I can help Icy...Go read Jeff's Icy Dragons of Minecraft's stories**

 **This is BewitchingMayham and Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft signing off...**


	8. Day Four part 2-Day Five part 1

Sans had fallen asleep on the floor, still clinging to Roxas slightly. Sora sighed and covered him up with the blanket that was in there.

"Roxas... do you think there's a reason Sans is so comfortable around you?" asked Sora, looking at the blonde.

" _There might be but...i'm not exactly sure... I might remind him of someone he knows..._ " The nobody said shrugging.

Sora nodded. He realized that Sans never mentioned whether or not he had siblings. If he did, then Roxas probably reminded him of one of them. But if not, then Sora was just confused as to the reason behind Sans's behavior towards the blonde.

" _I'll see if I can get him any information from him when he wakes up if I can_ " Roxas said looking down at sleeping Sans who was still holding on to his hood.

Sora nodded, then walked over to one of the walls and curled up against it, falling asleep.

Roxas sighed strangely shaking his head at this as he looked down seeing that sans was no longer grabbing onto his hood. " _this has been one heck of a week_ " he muttered walking silently over to the one security guard chair and sitting down.

A couple of hours later, Sans woke up. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "B-Big Brother Roxas?" he asked, looking around for the blonde.

" _Over here_ " Roxas said from the Security guard desk the tablet in his hands. It wasn't night time so What ever he was doing up there was probably something he shouldn't have been doing.

Sans slowly walked over. "What are you doing Big Brother Roxas?"

" _I'm checking that pink haired girls employee files to see if I can find out anything about her..."_ The blond answered not looking up from the tablet.

Sans nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he got a weird vibe from the girl. It scared him.

" _Strange...I don't see anything about her...No family,No past jobs or history or well anything!_ " Roxas said in a frustrated manner.

Sans said nothing, but continued to stare at Roxas. Roxas might have looked like a doll to most, but to Sans he resembled something else. Something that made Sans feel wanted: Another skeleton.

" _And then I have this weird feeling of her being so familiar to me..._ " He muttered not noticing Sans starting at him.

Sans blinked, and for a split second Roxas looked just like an actual skeleton. He rubbed his eyes. I must be tired... he thought, frowning.

" _Hey Sans... Me and Sora were wondering...Do you have any siblings or anything?_ " Roxas asked after a moment.

Sans shook his head. "No... at least, not that I know of... if I do, then they were born AFTER Mommy and Daddy left me here..." he said, tears pricking his eyes.

Roxas frowned at seeing the small skeleton close to crying. " _I see..._ " he said pushing back from the desk a bit. _"I still can't see why they would do such a thing..._ "

"Because I'm a s-s-skeleton... t-t-they wanted a h-human baby... not me..." said Sans, the tears beginning to fall.

The porcelain boy pulled Sans into a hug before he could question. " _Thats what happen when people get picky...they were just to selfish to see how great you were._ "

Sans shakily hugged Roxas back, a soft sob escaping him at the memories of all the hurt he experienced. He just wanted a loving family... was that too much to ask?

" _I know...I know_ " Roxas letting Sans sob as he comforted the tiny skeleton as much as he could. " _But I promise from now on things are going to get better._ "

Sans hiccuped as his sobs lessened, still hugging the blonde tightly. He could tell that Roxas was telling the truth. He wasn't sure how, but he could just feel it.

" _Like I said before"_ the Nobody said as he staying hugging Sans to calm him down. " _I don't break promises..._ "

Sans nodded as his sobbing finally subsided, with only the occasional hiccup.

Roxas smiled breaking the hug softly after Sans had calmed. In the short time he had know the small skeleton he didn't like to see him cry.

Sans sniffed softly, using the oversized sleeves of his hoodie to wipe his tears away.

" _Now_ " Roxas said yawning. " _I still need to find out who that girl is...I hope she isn't related to that gloved hand thing_ "

Sans suddenly grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him from the chair to the makeshift bed on the floor. "No... Big Brother needs sleep..."

" _but...I need to see what I can do so that gloved hand doesn't come back!_ " Roxas tried to argue while yawning but tiredness loomed around him as his eyes drooped as he regretfully laid his head down on the pillow. " _Maybe just a little nap..._ "

Sans smiled slightly and laid down next to Roxas, instantly falling back asleep.

From the door way a certain girl with Pink highlights smiled seeing this. She needed to use the brief moment where all three of them were sleeping. She knew Roxas was a Deep sleeper so she wouldn't have to worry about waking him up. The girl quietly tip toe-ed in the room. She knew how to get the information across that Oswald wanted her to tell. She quietly reached into her right pocket slowly pulling out a blue shell the size of her palm. She smiled slightly bending down care fully and setting the shell next to the sleeping Doll looking Nobody and the small skeleton. "good..." She muttered standing back up just as careful as when she bent down.

The only thing was... She had forgotten about the brunette in the room...

"... What are you doing?" asked Sora. He had seen everything, and this just made him more suspicious about her than before.

The girl jumped slightly and spun around to face him. "Um..." She said biting her lip glancing down at the sea shell. "Well you see..." She said trailing off drawling a blank for an explanation. "I was just coming to talk to you all...then I saw you all asleep...so I was just gonna leave and wait and tell you later..."

"Why don't you tell me right now and then them when they wake... Xion?" asked Sora, smirking. He had a feeling that this was the girl Roxas had spoken of, and the shock on her face at the name just proved his theory.

"H-How did you know!?" The Pink haired girl who was indeed Xion asked shocked. "I even transformed my features so neither of you would recognize me!"

Sora smirked. "Just a hunch... Why go into hiding all this time?" he asked, frowning.

"Well...I wasn't really hiding... First I sorta...Died...Then I was brought back or something of that magical nature.. Its kinda confusing on that part. But for most of the time I was actually training under the first king Oswald with Kairi and her nobody Naminé..." Xion explained. "Just a day before you two were sent here I was told to stay here because of the darkness signatures here..." Her once pink eyes that she has slowly turned back to blue looked over at the sleeping Roxas. "I wanted to tell you two sooner but... I was told to hold off in till recently that is..."

Sora nodded. "Understandable... though I never heard of Oswald before... What kind of king was he?"

"oh well He was The king of everyone I guess you could say...I don't know exactly how to word it." Xion said "But I do know that he was King Mickey's older brother but some thing happened and he and his wife were presumed dead..."

"Hmm... how odd..." said Sora, raising an animatronic eyebrow.

"yeah...Its a bit confusing... He doesn't like to talk about what happened so I only know bits a part of what happened." Xion said. "All I really know is that He was forgotten by almost everyone... to me it sounds rather sad..."

"Yeah... it does..." said Sora, frowning. He glanced over at the other two as Sans shifted in his sleep, but thankfully the small skeleton didn't wake.

"Based on what you told me You've meant the gloved hand...Your going to have to face him again tonight to." She said after a few moments waiting to make sure she didn't wake the skeleton.

Sora growled loudly at the mention of the gloved hand. "That monster forced Nightmare to hurt his love... he attempted to hurt Sans... HE WILL NOT LIVE MUCH LONGER!" Sora snarled, baring his teeth in anger.

"SHH!" She said putting a finger over her mouth glancing over at the shifting Sans. "you gonna wake Sans up!" Her tone in a warning matter. "Besides! You don't even know the gloved hand is do you?"

Sora frowned. No, he didn't know who the gloved hand belonged to.

"And besides once I tell you ,when those two wake up,who the gloved hand is I doubt that you'll want to destroy him" She added Crossing her arms.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"well the gloved rodent is someone you know...I think.." Xion said. "If I am to go ahead and tell you...you have to PROMISE you won't yell or scream!"

Sora frowned. "Can't exactly promise, but I'll try not to..."

"okay then..." She said knowing she was going to regret telling him at a time like this. "The Gloved handed rodent is...Is the one that you and almost everyone in the realms know as King Mickey..." as she did this she mentally got prepared for an outburst by the wolf animatronic.

Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What!?" he said, shocked. King Mickey would never doing something like this... would he?

"yeah... Apparently this is due to a being call the Blot..." Xion said remembering what she was told. "Its this Mass of darkness that seeped into him and turned him over to the darkness..."

Sora growled. If what Xion said is true, then everyone was in danger, ESPECIALLY Sans and Shadow Freddy.

"Yeah...We need to try and keep him contained in one place, The others have already found a safe place for the animatronics to be just in case if we can't contain him." She said being able to tell what he was thinking by his behavior. She was created by his memories after all.

"But what about Sans!? He needs to be safe!" said Sora, snarling. Sans shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to Roxas.

"If needed Sans Can go with the Animatronics...or go hid at what I consider Head quarters." Xion said. "that is...if we can get him away from Roxas..."

"Good luck with that..." said Sora, rolling his eyes. Sans wouldn't leave the blonde's side for anything.

"Yeah..." Xion said looking over at Sans and Roxas for a moment. "Even if hes just a kid...He has some serious power..." looking back over at Sora. "Its no wonder The rodent is after this place..."

"But why this place particularly!? And why Sans!?" growled Sora, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like where this was going.

"Because this place holds major power in its self. Seeing as how the Animatronics have life and everything...and Sans...hes well...Really freaking powerful and like you can see by how Roxas reacted to being close to goldie when he was in the hidden room behind you...All darkness is drawn to power... so the blot of course...wants it all"

"But Sans is just a kid! He doesn't deserve this!" snarled Sora, his blue eyes flashing black for a moment. It was bad enough everything the animatronics had to go through already, but now it was just getting out of hand.

"I know!" Xion said backing up a bit at this action Her eyes widening a bit. "thats why we have to get him out of here"

"I doubt he would leave..." said Sora, frowning.

"yeah...He might leave if Roxas tells him to thought..." She suggested but knew not even that would get the skeleton away from the nobody.

I doubt it... He would want to do anything to protect Roxas..." said Sora. He understood what Xion was suggesting, but Sans cared too much for the nobody to just leave, even if he was asked.

Xion sighed softly but nodded knowing that the animatronic wolf was right. "Then Sora I hate to say it but Sans will probably end up helping us then..."

Sora didn't want to admit it, but Xion was right. He didn't like the thought of Sans fighting, but they had no choice in the matter.

"Yeah...well anyway I Have to get back to work soon,My breaks bound to be over soon..." She said slipping out her black phone and checking the time."four and a half hours till closing time...great..." she muttered sighing stuffing the phone in her left pocket once more. Before pushing pink hair out of her face with her left hand.

Sora nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes. He figured he could sleep for four hours.

Xion chuckled softly at the sight of the three sleeping forms as she started to walk out the office door but stopped in front of Sans and Roxas. The pink haired girl smiled looking down at them. "Your something Roxas...Your really something..." She said softly picking back up the shell before leaving the room. "I'll tell him in person..."

As soon as she left, Sans began to whimper. He began tossing and turning, black tears welling in his eyes.

Roxas mumbled in his sleep. Despite being a very deep sleeper his eyes fluttered open after a moment. " _S-Sans?_ " The porcelain blond muttered seeing this.

Sans whimpered, black tears flowing from his eyes. Something was causing him to have nightmares, and Roxas couldn't tell if it was something good or something bad.

Roxas frowned at this not knowing what to really do in this situation. Sans was a skeleton after all so basically the only thing he could to would be to try to wake him up.

Sans suddenly started sobbing, gripping the blanket tightly. "H-Help me..."

" _sans!_ " He asked his voice more worried than before as he did the only thing he could think of and pulled the crying Skeleton into a hug trying to calm him. It was worth a try.

Sans calmed instantly, clinging to the blonde. "... I didn't want to leave him..." said a voice, sadness evident in it. A cloaked figure stood in the door, it's hood covering it's face. "But my wife forced me to... she wanted a human child, despite marrying a skeleton..." The figure removed it's hood, revealing a tall and lanky skeleton. He had two cracks in his skull, one on each eye. He looked sadly at Sans.

The Puppet like boy's eyes widened at the strange figure. " _S-so...that means...your San's father..._ " Roxas said his voice seeming to come from all around still. " _why are you here?_ "

"I came to warn you... You see, I am no longer part of the physical realm... I came to warn you that there is more danger here than meets the eye... An old foe will return seeking you... I wish for you to take my son and protect him with all your might..." said the figure, frowning.

" _an old foe..._ " He questioned silently as his arms held the sleeping Sans closer to him more protectively. " _But were do I take him after all of this? I don't exactly have a home of my own..._ "

"There is a small world called 'The Underground' not too far away... after you deal with business here, you and him can go live in my old house in a town called Snowdin..." the figure said, smiling a bit.

Roxas thought for a moment before nodding seeing no reason not to trust the skeleton figure. If the figure was from this place it meant a place Sans would fit in. " _Will do,I promise i'll continue to protect him..._ "

The figure nodded. "Please do... he belongs in a place for our kind... not here..." the figure said, beginning to fade.

Roxas nodded once more at the now fading figure that was San's father as he vanished.

Sans whimpered in his sleep, curling into Roxas's chest. He gripped the blonde's hood tightly, sensing his father vanishing. He had known his father was kind, but figured his father had eventually felt the same as his mother about him, wanting to leave him.

Roxas held Sans comfortingly as he watched the last bit of the broken skeleton faded into nothingness. " _so...not both of his parents were bad..."_ He muttered looking back down at the small sleeping skeleton in his arms.

Sans coughed slightly, curling up against Roxas more. The blonde frowned when he felt heat through his hood. He placed a hand on Sans's forehead, frowning deeper when he found it slightly warmer than normal.

" _Thats not good_ " The nobody muttered at this worried for Sans. He wasn't a medical professional but he new what it meant when someone was coughing and had at lest a small fever. " _I hope it passes by quickly_ " He didn't know much about care for someone that was sick,and he knew that this place wouldn't have much medical supplies if Sans needed medication.

Sans coughed again, whimpering. He didn't feel good at all. He instantly tried removing his over-sized blue hooded jacket, but was having trouble with the sleeves. He felt like he was burning up with it on though, and started crying slightly when he couldn't get it off.

" _Calm down,calm down don't cry,...I'll help you with it_ " Roxas said trying to calm the skeleton down. Even if it didn't have much effect as he gently help pull his arms out of the sleeves and take of Sans coat for him.

Sans whimpered again, curling up against the nobody. He didn't feel good at all. Roxas felt the tiny skeleton's forehead, silently cursing when he found it was slightly warmer than a moment ago.

" _great...just pure awesome..._ " He said sarcasm thick in his voice as he spoke. The doll looking boy muttered something as he looked over at the sleeping Sora. " _Oi! Sora!_ " He said Loud enough to wake the animatronic wolf up. " _we have bit of a problem_."

Sora woke with a start. "What is it Roxas?" he asked, getting concerned when he saw Sans no longer wearing his jacket.

" _Sans has a fever thats getting worse_ " The blond said to his counter part. " _And if it gets to worse theres not much we can do..._ "

"What!?" said Sora immediately getting to his feet and walking briskly over. He placed a paw on Sans's forehead and frowned when he felt that Sans indeed had a fever. "not good... We need ice and medicine..."

" _But how are we going to get them?_ " He asked. " _We can't leave this room without causing havoc!_ " It was a good point. Roxas looked like a broken doll...Sora looked like a wolf animatronic...and Sans was a skeleton..." _And we still have a lot of time we have to wait till the place closes!"_

Sora frowned. "I... don't know..." Sans whimpered, black tears starting to flow down his face as his eyes opened slightly. "B-B-Big B-Brother... I d-d-d-d-d-d-don't f-f-eel good..." He whimpered again, shaking slightly.

" _I know...but don't worry we'er going to do what we can_ " Roxas said in a calming matter to Sans. " _And Knowing the girl she'll pop up soon and help too"_ He unlike Sora didn't know who the girl really was,but he felt as if they could trust her to help them.

Sora nodded. "She might be able to bring us ice and hopefully some medicine..." Sans whimpered again, coughing as the black tears flowed freely down his face.

Sadly the Girl that Sora knew was Xion didn't pop up as soon as she normally did. They had to wait a hour and a half trying to do what they could for now. After their long wait they heard the familiar humming that belonged to the Pink haired girl as she walked down the left hall.

By then, Sans was near boiling. "B-big B-B-B-Brother..." he sobbed, sweat mixing with his black tears. He wanted relief from the heat he was feeling. He wanted to feel better.

All Roxas could do was tell him it would be alright. "Hey guys...whats going on?" Said the voice of the Girl as she stopped in the door way sensing the tension in the room of some sort.

Sora frowned. "It's Sans... he has am extremely bad fever and keeps coughing..." Sans sobbed again, desperately trying to fight off the heat.

She glanced down at the sobbing child skeleton. "I'll go get some ice real quick...And I think we probably have some fever medication or some sort In the employee supply room too..." She said.

Sora nodded as she left to get the items. Sans whimpered, clinging tightly to Roxas.

"okay Ice!" Xion said to herself out loud as she slid past other employees quite efficiently and quickly. "got to get Ice!" the other employees by this point had gotten used to her strange habit of talking out loud to herself. Besides, She was one of the best here and did a lot of the work. So what if she seemed a little crazy? She got the work done.

The pink haired girl slid in to the kitchen for her first task. She quickly when over to a wooden cabinet and opened it just enough to grab a gallon zip lock bag. "Got the bag! now i just need the ice!" She spun on her heels of her feet to turn around quicker and made her way to the ice maker a cold wave of air washing over her as she opened it and started filling the bag with ice before zipping up the bag once it was full.

Sadly she couldn't find the medication that sans needed at the moment. "Oh I hope this ice works for now..." She muttered before she ran back to the office slipping past the other employees once more.

"I hope this helps!" Xion said sliding to a quick halt in front of the right hallway door to the office. "I couldn't find the medication but I did manage to get A LOT! of Ice!"

Sora smiles and takes the ice. "Thanks..." he said, going over to the sobbing skeleton and gently placing the ice on his forehead. Sans flinched away slightly, but the relaxed and sighed as the ice soothed his burning bone.

"well I was happy to help in anyway that I could." She said and smiled slightly. "And If its needed I can always go and get more from the ice maker."

Sora nodded. "Right... Thanks again Xion..." He instantly covered his mouth with his free hand as Roxas's head snapped in their direction.

"way to blow my cover Sora..." Xion muttered as Roxas looked at her slowly beginning to realize it. She sighed slightly reaching her left hand up to the edge of her hair before tugging off the pink highlighted hair reviling her normal short black hair that framed her face."Surprise?" She asked nervously.

Luckily before she had come in he had sat Sans back on the floor on top of the blankets and pillows. "H-How? You died..." The blond asked slowly standing up his voice returning to normal. "well...Its a long explanation... I was brought back some how and now i'm here..."

"My bad..." said Sora, keeping the ice pack on Sans's head. The tiny skeleton whimpered slightly, but was thankfully no longer sobbing.

"its fine...I was going to have to tell him before tonight anyway" Xion Quickly slipped back on the pink wig,her hair short enough were she didn't need a bald cap. "it was nice meeting you again but i'm afraid I have to go before others start to wonder were I ran off to" She said rather quickly backing up towards the door. "I'll see you both again tonight I guess" And with that she slipped right back out the door before one of them could stop her.

"How long have you known she was Xion?" Roxas asked after a moment still sort of shocked as he looked over at his counterpart.

"Let's see..." Sora looked at the clock. "A couple of hours or so..."

"I see...Just when I thought my Life was done F-ing up..." Roxas said apparently emotionally rocked by this new information.

Sora frowned and hugged his counter. "Roxas... Your life will get better... I KNOW it will..."

"Yeah if you say so,If I don't fade away first that is..."He said muttering the last part. "And I you don't mind...will you stop hugging me?"

Sora smiled slightly and stopped hugging Roxas. "There HAS to be a way to keep you from fading Roxas... What about Sans? He NEEDS you..." Sans whimpered and turned over in his sleep, most of the ice having melted into a bag of cool water.

"I know I know I want to stay so I can be here for Sans...but..." He said and sighed shaking his head slightly. "I don't think there is anything that can save me..." The Porcelain blond said.

Sora frowned. There just HAD to be a way to save his counter. Sans whimpered again, clutching the

"and now that some how Xion has come back...that also changes things...A LOT!" He said.

"I know... but we need to be strong... for Sans, Spring, Nightmare, Goldie, and Shadow Freddy..." stated Sora, unintentionally reminding Roxas that he needed to speak to the yellow bear.

"Crap! I still need to talk to Golden Freddy!" Roxas said his blue glass eyes widened at the animatronic wolf's words causeing him to remember what he needed to do. "I need to go find him!" Roxas quickly stood up His porcelain Joints and cracks creaking.

"Easy Roxas... He might be in the backroom, like always... The shadows might be with him... I'll stay and watch Sans, but be careful..." said Sora, laying protectively next to the sleeping skeleton.

"Yeah...thank you...and If Xion comes back...T-tell her to stay because I Really need to talk to her too when I come back" Roxas said peeking out the doorway seeing there was a clear path to the back room were he wouldn't be seen. "I'll be back in at least thirty minutes...if everything goes right that is..." He muttered the last part before starting to make his way to the back room cautiously.

Sora nodded, then looked down at Sans. "What are we going to do with him Sans?" he asked, smiling.

Goldie sat in a corner, curled into a ball. He had failed to save Roxas twice now, and he also failed to protect Sora and Sans. He softly sobbed, glancing over at the box of spare parts nearby. "... S-Should I?"

Roxas didn't even bother on knocking on the backroom door. He quickly turned the silver nob left and turned it to the left and opened the door quickly. With these types of things...manners weren't important. "Golden Freddy,We need to talk!"

Goldie flinched at the sound of his voice, quickly drawing his hand away from the spare parts box the minute the blonde entered. His ears lowered and he looked anywhere but the blonde. "A-About what?" he asked, though he knew full well what Roxas wanted to talk about.

"About what has happened in the past...and about what you've been trying to do" Roxas said softly stepping into the room leaving the door only cracked open slightly. Lukily the dim bulb in the ceiling light socket shed enough light for them to see.

"W-What do you m-m-m-m-mean?" asked Goldie, his ears flattening as the blonde came closer. He didn't want to talk about THAT, but he felt like he didn't really have much choice.

"You know what I mean...Its about you...purposely hurting yourself over something you had NO control over..." Roxas said "...what happened THAT day...wasn't your fault..."

Goldie visibly flinched at the mention of THAT day. "I... I-I couldn't save you... I-I deserved to get hurt because you got hurt... A-And now, you, Sans, and Sora all got hurt... b-because of me..." he said, tears welling in his eyes.

Roxas Knelled down next to the Curled up golden bear. "Listen to me when I say this... You do NOT deserve to be harmed because of what happened...None of what happened to me or the others is your fault. Look at me...I'm more or less fine! San and Sora are find to,Their in the office sleeping! If anything you and the others helped us..." The blonde sighed. "Goldie you have a wonderful family that loves you beyond compare... If you want to do anything to pay for what you for some reason think that you've done...then... Don't hurt yourself...Be with you family...If you do continue hurting yourself and end up killing yourself THAT will be what you did wrong... Not what happened in 87...not what happened last night... "

Goldie felt the tears begin to leave his eyes as Roxas spoke, knowing how true the blonde's words were. He buried his face in his knees and let out a soft sob.

Roxas slowly and carefully hugged Golden Freddy slightly seeing it as the best thing that he could do. "does this mean you'll stop hurting yourself now?"

Goldie nodded slightly. "Y-Yes... I-I-I-it d-d-does..." he said, sniffling.

Roxas smiled slightly at this. "good...besides...I don't think anyone here would be the same without you."

Goldie sniffled, then hiccuped. He suddenly felt very sleepy.

Roxas chuckled at this. "you should most likely get some rest... Your going to be very emotionally tired for a while. Its something normal that happens when you let go of a lot of built up emotions."

Goldie slowly nodded and laid down, falling asleep instantly. Roxas covered him up and smiled. It made him happy to see that Goldie was finally letting go of the past.

"good... one thing solved..." He said "Now I just need to beat this gloved rodent and somehow get Xion to talk to me..."

Crying reached his ears, seeming to come from the office.

Roxas tensed his eyes widening one name coming to his mind. "Sans!" the blonde quickly turned grabbing the door and jerking it open quickly making his way over to the office surprisingly not being seen.

When he got there, he found Sans tossing and turning violently in his sleep, Sora trying desperately to calm him. "He's having some sort of nightmare!" cried Sora, fear and worry evident on his face. Sans was sobbing, black tears flowing freely down his face.

"oh no...this is what happened before!" Roxas said worried quickly getting down to their level,beside the sleeping crying Sans. "Thank you for trying Sora but i've got it from here." The nobody told his counter part original signaling him to stop.

Sora nodded and slowly backed away, but stayed close by just in case. Sans continued to sob, tossing and turning. "B-B-Big... B-Brother..." he said, calling out for Roxas.

"Sh...Calm down Sans...I'm right here" Roxas said in a calming matter taking the crying sans into his arms gently trying to calm him from what ever was haunting his mind and thoughts.

Sans immediately clung to him, sniffling as he slowly began to calm.

The doll like boy smiled slightly at this. At least something was going his way for today. He had gotten Golden Freddy to stop and Sans was seeming to cool down a bit to. Now he only had two problems to face. The gloved rodent who had tried to kill them, and the fact that Xion was the pink haired girl that had helped them. Which was something that still shocked him.

Sans calmed completely and snuggled closer to Roxas. He wanted to wake up and tell the blonde about his dream, but something told him not to.

"So... Roxas...I don't mean to pry but...Why did Xion leave like that after she told you that it was her?" Sora asked after a moment. He had been wondering this since Xion had run out, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to be rude. The nobody sighed at this. He knew Sora was going to ask eventualy."Well its kinda complicated...its probably due to the fact that she tried to kill me..."

"She what!?" asked Sora, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Yeah...Its not like she did it on purpose thought...She was reprogrammed to absorb my existence...and well...I-I had to kill her..." He said "And she turned to nothingness in my arms..." Based on his soft tone this wasn't something he liked to talk about. "but my question is How is she back?..."

Sora nodded. "I'm not sure, but she's been a big help..."

"yeah she has been..." Roxas said trailing off. "She was always the one to try to help...even if she couldn't"

Sora smiled. "I can tell..." Sans shifted in his sleep, gripping Roxas's hood tightly.

Roxas muttered something under his breath at this and shifted sans in his arms slightly in a calm matter. He hoped this would keep Sans nightmare's at bay. "So did she happen to tell you who in the world the gloved hand thing was?" the blond asked his blue eyes looking upwards at Sora.

Sora frowned and nodded. He wasn't sure if he should tell Roxas or not.

"okay then...Who is it?" Roxas asked raising the right side of his optical ridge at this. The nobody could tell that Sora was debating whether or not if he should tell that information.

Sora sighed. "It's... K-K-King M-Mickey..." said Sora, obviously not wanting to believe that information, which was understandable from his experiences with the mouse.

Roxas blinked at this not to surprised. "I always knew that the mouse had some evil in him...So thats not really surprising...well for me at least.." He said seeing that just speaking this affected the animatronic somebody.

Sora sighed and laid his head on his front paws. He really didn't want to believe it was Mickey, but all the evidence pointed in the mouse's direction. Sans whimpered slightly at the mention of said mouse.

Roxas hugged the half asleep skeleton a bit tighter reassuring him that nothing would happen to him. "But...despite my paranoia about the mouse...I don't think he would do it on purpose on his own will...Maybe something has taken over him..."

"You mean... like a Heartless or something?" asked Sora. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, but it would be the first time it happened to the king. Sans curled up closer to Roxas, relaxed once again.

"yeah basically...or you know just living darkness or something...Mickey may be on the side of the light but you know what they say...the more light there is,the more darkness there is..." Roxas said.

"Right..." said Sora as Sans began to whimper again. The tiny skeleton gripped Roxas's hood so tightly that his white hand seemed to get even paler, if that was possible.

Roxas frowned slightly at this. "Seems like he either had a stronger cold than we though...Or he is having another nightmare..." The nobody said looking at Sans curled up in his arms worried for the skeleton.

Sora frowned. "I-" "B-BIG BROTHER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sans, beginning to thrash in the blonde's arms. Black tears flowed freely from his eyes as he did so.

"SANS!" Roxas tried to calm the small skeleton and tried to stop him from thrashing but nothing stopped. "Sora! get the bag that had the ice in it!" he said glancing over at the plastic bag not full of water as he tried to doge Sans flaring limbs.

Sora nodded and immediately grabbed it, tossing it to the blonde when he did. Sans was sobbing loudly, and he didn't stop thrashing, almost as if he was trying to fight off something.

Roxas luckily caught it without it bursting open and spattering them all. The porcelain boy looked down at the thrashing and struggling Sans as his right hand opened the bag of water half way. "i hope this wake him up.." Roxas muttered tilting the bag ever so slightly and taking his free hand to splash the cold water on Sans face.

Sans gasped as the water hit his face and he instantly sat up, clinging to Roxas. He was breathing heavily as choked sobs kept trying to escape him.

"Calm down Sans...i'm right here." He told the Skeleton his voice calming,but also laced with worry for Sans. While he took his hand that held the water bag and held it out to Sora wanting the brunette to take it out of his hand so he could focus on Sans.

Sora took the bag as Roxas hugged the skeleton close. Sans was shaking violently, and he seemed terrified of something.

"Sans...whats wrong?" Roxas asked worried as he looked at Sans. Yes any Nightmare was terrifying -he had his own experience with that in the bathroom- but this was more than just being scared by a Nightmare. Something had obviously happened in the dream that dealt with him personally.

Sans merely whimpered and buried his face into the blonde's chest. In truth, he really didn't want to talk about it, but knew he would have to eventually.

Roxas sighed at this action but decided not to press any further about it right now. "We'll talk about it sometime later when you feel like talking about it...I suppose..." He said softly hugging Sans.

"... B-Big Brother g-g-g-got k-killed... T-The mouse did it..." said Sans quietly, memories of the nightmare coming back full force, even though he awoke before he was able to fully finish it.

"well thats rather creepy...based on the recent events..." The doll like boy said blinking his blue glass eyes. Hopefully this wasn't a sign of something. "But Sans...in reality...you don't have to worry...It takes more than a rodent to kill me.."

Sans tightened his grip on the blonde's hood. "... H-He used a weird p-p-p-p-p-power... I-I-I-I-it made you vanish... It t-t-t-took my big b-brother away..." he said, burying his face in Roxas's chest.

"Sans..." Roxas said sighing. He knew that the rodent had massive power that he had control over. And if Mickey had a power strong enough,that could and possibly, make him vanish into nothingness wouldn't surprise him. "Sans...I made a promise to you...and I intend to keep that promise...

Sans merely whimpered into the blonde's chest, gripping the black hoodie tightly. He didn't want to lose the blonde.

"besides... that mouse has to have some sort of weakness. Right?" Roxas asked not expecting an answer. "So we just find out what that is and we'll have the upper hand"

Sora nodded. "Everyone has a weakness... I'm sure we'll find Mickey's soon..."

"yes...Especially with him controlled by darkness..." Roxas said "we could most likely defeat him with Light then..."

Sora nodded. "But without your keyblade, it's going to be difficult..."

"Yeah...well we should still be able to manage,you still have yours...besides I once fought off heartless with a stick so I'll still be able to defend myself at least." Roxas said "don't ask." He said seeing Sora's confused look. When he had summoned the two keyblades before,that was a one time thing.

Sora frowned. "Wasn't going to... but if I managed to summon a new keyblade, maybe you'll get one too!"

The nobody sighed. "Maybe...that would be a Miracle if that was to happen...But I doubt i'll be that lucky for any like that to happen"

"You never know Roxas... It might happen when you least expect it..." said Sora, smiling when he sees that Sans had fallen back asleep.

"yeah... thats as likely as saying I won't vanish away." The blond said looking down at the sleeping Sans for a moment. "I hope your right about its thought..."

Sora nodded. "I have this feeling that it will happen soon..." he said, jumping when the closing bell sounds.

The doll like boy chuckled at this. "and its when you do things like that..." He muttered shaking his head. "So is...She...going to be joining us tonight?" Roxas asked "after all didn't she say that the Rodent was going to attack again tonight?"

"She might... I just hope we can protect Sans, Goldie and them from Mickey..." said Sora, growling at the thought of the mouse attacking them again.

"Oh we should be able to" Said a female voice suddenly making them both jump. The pink haired girl -who they now knew it was really Xion- was standing in the doorway. "your lucky I was given the job of closing up this place...I'm placing multiple security measures around the place that should help us out."

Sora nodded. "Good... and the animatronics? What about them?"

"well As far as we all could tell Mickey is coming alone...SO as long as we have them separated away from Mickey they should be fine...I would suggest a big back room of sorts. for them to stay would be the best...and of course I would but up a Network of security around them.." Xion said after a moment.

"They can use the saferoom..." stated Springtrap, him and Nightmare appearing in the door. "Normally they can't find it due to it being off of their radars, but I can easily lead them inside..."

"good... Then you all should be fine as long as you all are there while we see what we can do about Mickey." Xion said nodding slightly at this. "but what about Sans?" Roxas asked. "Quiet honestly I'm not sure...He is rather attached to you so it won't be easy to do...We could Move him while hes asleep...but I'm not sure if he would stay that way..."

Sans mumbled in his sleep, shifting to get more comfortable. "And I'm worried about that dream he had..." said Sora, frowning.

"Sora,I doubt it means anything...It was just something his mind created based on his worry-" Roxas started to say but was quickly cut off. "What dream?" Xion asked glancing down at him for a moment.

"Sans had a nightmare about Mickey killing Roxas using some sort of magical attack... Really scared the poor kid..." explained Sora, earning a dirty look from his counter.

"Its not a big deal it was just a dream" Roxas said once more. "I don't know Roxas...that doesn't just sound like a normal nightmare...especially only to someone that has only seen mickey as a hand...This could be a sign of a possible future outcome." Xion didn't like the sound of this apparent 'Nightmare'. If it really was some future telling or something then it would be disastrous.

Sora nodded. "It could be something bad Roxas... You might want to be careful..."

"recently a lot things bad have happened so this wouldn't be the first,Besides it probably because Sans wad just worried. The kids gone through a lot recently." Roxas said.

"We know... we just want you to be cautious, just in case..." said Sora, glancing at the sleeping skeleton.

"Yeah yeah...But like I said I'll be FINE" Roxas said sighed "why are you guys worrying so much?" He said. "Because unlike you we care about you..." The ex number fourteen organization member sighed. "I'm going to go set up the defensive things..." Xion said slipping out the door past Nightmare and Springtrap.

Springtrap sighed. "Me and Nightmare will gather the other animatronics..." he said, leaving with the black bear. Sora sighed. "Roxas... we all care about you... try thinking of others' feelings before your own..." he said, laying down and getting some more sleep before the upcoming battle.

"I still don't see why...It was just a simple dream..." The doll like Roxas said not seeing why everyone was reacting like they were to Sans's dream.

"Roxas... you need to think more about the dream than you are right now... you think it was just a dream, but ALL dreams have hidden meanings..." said one of the cloaked figures, who of course couldn't be seen or heard by the blonde.

"true...But in all honesty maybe its better for him to...not to think about it..." The other dark figure said. "In order for the future to pan out like it is planned...He doesn't need to be aware for whats going to happen...If he did the future would be catastrophic"

The first figure nodded. "Very true... For his future is intertwined with young Sans's... if he knew, it could tear the very fabric of time to shreds..."

"Yes...But I'm sensing other ways the path of fate can go...After...She reviled her self many have popped up..." The other muttered slightly nervous at this. "should we do something about her?..."

"Hmm... if you mean Xion, then yes... Kill her..." said the first figure very seriously, shocking the other figure.

"What?!" The second asked shocked at this. The other rarely ever suggested these types of things! The second younger one was normally the one to suggest such a thing. "Why!? Can't we just send her away back to Oswald or something?!"

"She's an object from his past that could change the future... we can't have the planned path be destroyed... if we sent her back to Oswald she would just come back... We can NOT have the timeline broken..." said the first figure. She normally didn't say such things, but she didn't want anything to mess up the path that was already in front of the blonde and his counter, as well as Sans.

"I know I know but...ACK! If we do kill her won't it mess up Roxas mentally!? He already had to deal with seeing her die once, If he sees it again Its going to surely mess him up!" The second said for once surprisingly going against the idea of killing off someone. "won't that also effect the time stream?!"

The first figure turned towards the second. "Not if we turn her into a ghost..." they said cryptically, smiling under their hood.

The second figure's bright eyes widened at this. "A ghost!? your not planning what I think you are,are you?" The younger asked knowing that the other always came up with things like this at the last moment.

"Perhaps... Her becoming a ghost would change the timeline slightly, but not enough to cause any actual damage to it..." said the first figure, thinking.

"well I do suppose thats Better that just murdering her off..." The other said. "but...how are we going to accomplish such a task without drawling attention from the other Time keepers?" She said her cloaked head turning ever so slightly to the side. "If we do anything TOO dramatic their going to notice us messing with the time line of this 'Story'" Making quotation mark with her fingers when they said story.

"Simple... We make it look like an accident. If it looks unintentional, then the other Time Keepers won't get suspicious..." said the first figure, crossing her arms.

"yes...But we can't be sloppy about it...We have to be clean and precise about how we go about this..." The second said. "It has to be quick and efficient...And it can't stand out..."

"Right... now the question is... how do we pull that off?" asked the first figure, frowning.

"hum...well...that mouse Mickey is attacking tonight...and Xion seems pretty cautious about Roxas helping stop Mickey and the 'Blot'..."The second said once again using her fingers to make quotation marks. "So she's going to be a little careless about herself...causing her to be open and easy to strike..."

"True... and Tonight is when Roxas is meant to take the next step in his life as well... It should come together nicely..." said the first figure, grinning.

"yes..." The second said sighing. "I must say this is one of the most confusing and Hardest to keep in line. Time line that I have EVER dealt with" She said thinking about what the future planned for them all.

The first figure nodded. "I have already gotten Roxas's new attire ready for his new life... Think you can get Xion's?"

"hum...I think I can get that...thought she will technically have more than one...But It should be pretty simple to devise..." The second and younger figure said nodding after a moment.

"I see... best hurry before Mickey shows up..." said the first and older figure, vanishing from sight.

"aye aye captain..." The second figure said before sighing. "this is such an tiresome job at times..." She muttered before the younger cloaked figure vanished in a black puff of smoke.

Back at the pizzeria, the clock struck midnight. Sans stirred in his sleep, but did nothing more.

"ugh..." Roxas muttered his glass eyes glass eyes blinking open at the sound. "Oi! Sora wake up" He said just loud enough so he wouldn't wake up the skeleton in his arms sleeping.

Sora opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. "What time is it?"

"its Twelve AM" the Doll like boy said glancing over at the old clock on the desk to be certain.

Sora nodded and stretched as he stood. "Then we best get ready for him to attack..." he said, not naming the attacker because Roxas already knew.

"Yeah...But what are we going to do with Sans?" Roxas asked motioning at the still sleeping,small skeleton.

Sora sighed. "I suggest he goes with the animatronics... He'll be safer with them..."

"yeah...I just hope he doesn't freak out about it thought..." Roxas said gently and carefully standing up managing to still carry Sans without waking him up.

Sans curled up against the blonde's chest as he was carried, surprisingly not being woken up. Sora watched them leave and sighed. Please... don't let Sans's dream be true...

"hey...I Um...I got all the defensive devises set up around openings and the room that Nightmare's taking the other Animatronics..." Said the Voice of Xion walking up the the door behind up. She no longer wore her disguise seeing that it wasn't needed. "Did Roxas take Sans to them so he would be out of harms way?" seeing that the doll like Blonde was no longer in the room.

Sora nodded. "Yes, he did... and hopefully Sans stays there..." said the brunette, worried about the tiny skeleton's safety.

"Yeah...Maybe the Animatronics can keep him calm and in the room if he wakes up..." She said worry laced in her voice. "something has to go right for once..."

"Knowing us, that's likely not going to happen..." said Sora, though he did hope it would.

She sighed at this but nodded knowing it was true. "Well at least we can hope for it..." Xion said to him. "anyway If the gloved rodent does get into the building,Which he probably will, My defensive mechanisms should hold him back for a but."

Sora nodded. "Good. That should give us time to plan our next attack..."

"Yeah..." She said sighing. "You know...Its really strange knowing that the villain is Mickey..." Xion looked at the brunette. "I've always thought he would never be taken over by the dark...I thought he was to strong for that to happen..."

"I thought the same..." said Sora, his wolf ears lowering. "But everyone has darkness inside of them... sometimes, it might get too strong for even someone like Mickey to control..."

"A darkness to hard for mickey to control...And people ask me what keeps me up at night..." she muttered the last part. "quite honestly...how will we even beat him? Hes more powerful than all of us combined."

"The Keyblades SHOULD be able to stop him... but Roxas has yet to be able to summon his again... and I'm not sure about you Xion..." said Sora truthfully.

" oh don't worry...I still have the ability to summon mine...Well Except for that night when He used it for his resurrection...thing..." She said referring to when Roxas was last able to use his keyblade and her's to bring back Springtrap.

Sora nodded. "Figured one of those were yours..."

"yeah...After I 'Died' He got my keyblade..." Xion said putting emphasis on the word died. "the whole story is rather confusing..."

"I'll bet..." said Sora, looking up when Roxas walked in. "Sans in the safe room with the others?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah...Surprisingly hes stayed asleep when I handed him over..." slight shock was still hinted in his voice. "Well he has been through a lot recently so he's most likely worn out." Xion said.

Sora nodded. "Let's hope it stays that way..." he said, standing up and summoning his new keyblade.

* * *

 **Quick explanation guys! okay I know that A lot of you are going to hate my comparison of the keyblade Xion is using but its for a reason. Roxa's own keyblade turned into Oathkeeper and then Oblivion appeared. And ONLY After Xion goes. So which led me to thinking that Oblivion should be what Xion's Keyblade looks like. And if you DON'T like this. well I'm sorry but its what I came up with and it what we'er gonna do.**

* * *

"but what about Roxas?" Xion asked as the keyblade known as Oblivion materialized in her left hand. " Roxas has yet to be able to summon his keyblade once more" much to Xion's demise the blonde didn't really seem worried about it either. "Listen I've used a wooden stick to defeat of heartless before, I'll be fine"

"Roxas this isn't like before! this is mickey we'er talking about!" Xion said rather aggravated.

"You need a Keyblade to go against Mickey Roxas..." said Sora sternly, frowning.

"Well I can't summon my keyblade!" Roxas said "So I can't exactly use it!" They could tell he was frustrated by this. Thought they couldn't really blame him. Both his counterpart and Xion could summon theirs. It made sense it was probably starting to get to them.

"I know Roxas... I'm sure you'll be able to summon it soon..." said Sora, frowning. His eyes widened when he heard yelling coming from the direction of the safe room.

Roxas glanced over at the door way at the loud yelling "well um...either all Hell has been relished or...Sans woke up..."

"I'm going with the second one..." replied Sora, frowning. Sans would obviously want out, but it seemed the animatronics were keeping him in the safe room.

"yeah...god I feel bad for the animatronics right now..." Xion said and shivered visualizing what they had to do to keep him in there. "Maybe Mangle can calm him down?...She...He...what ever it is has always been good with kids, Besides when they ripped it apart" she said hopefully and the last part silent.

"I'm sure they're fine Xion... I hope..." said Sora, also imagining what must be happening in the safe room.

"Yeah...If you say so..." Xion said glancing at Roxas for a moment who looked more worried than they were.

"I'm sure they're fine Roxas... For now, let's focus on when Mickey comes..." said Sora, also noticing the worried look on the blonde's face.

"Yeah...but what exactly do I do? I can't summon my keyblade." Roxas said getting more back on point. "Oh! You could make sure that the devices go off in the right direction and on time!" Xion suggested getting strange looks from the two. "What do you mean?" The Nobody asked her. "well...most of the devices can be used multiple times so they can be used over and over like a weapon...and their all controlled by this controller." she said as she reached in to her side bag with her right hand and pulled out a black and blue device. It was closely similar to a futuristic game controller.

"Hmm... That would be extremely helpful Roxas... do you think you can manage it?" asked Sora, looking at the blonde.

"I suppose I can...why exactly does it look like a game controller?" Roxas asked looking at Xion. "Well...we thought that it would be the easiest like this to control it...and to well...hold it..." She said glancing away for a moment. "all the colors of the buttons match one of the devices so it shouldn't be hard to figure out."

Sora nods, then lets out a loud growl. "He's here..."

"how can you be-" Roxas started to ask but felt a shiver run down his spine. "Your right...Let me see if I can see him in the cameras " The doll like boy said grabbing the table and tried the monitoring cameras.

"I just hope-" Sora started, only to be interrupted by a loud boom and shouting. "Oh no! I think Sans escaped!"

"God Damit!" Roxas cursed thinking the same thing as he threw the tablet back down on the table. "I he runs into Mickey Hes a goner!" He said with out thinking he ran out the office. "ROXAS!" Both Xion and Sora said yelling after him. "Hes going to get himself killed!"

Sora dashed after him. "Roxas, wait!" He and the blonde both heard a loud cry of pain, followed by whimpers. When they got to the dining room, they were horrified to find Mickey holding Sans captive. The rodent was holding one of Sans's wrists and had a knife to his neck. Sans himself had a large gash on his cheek that had bright red blood dripping from it, and he was shaking violently. "B-Big Brother..."

"Sans..." Roxas said his eyes widening at the sight as the Mouse seemed to smile from underneath his hood. This just made him even more angry than before. "Let go of him.." He said through clenched teeth as his hands went to fist at his sides. As he glared at the gloved rodent.

Sans struggled slightly, but whimpered when Mickey pressed the knife further against his neck. "Let him go Mickey!" snarled Sora, baring his teeth at the hooded mouse.

"Eh Guys I don't think he's gonna listen to that..." Xion said rather silently but loud enough to be heard. "Well it about the only thing we can do" Roxas said but kept looking at the mouse. "Thats not why I'm meaning...Mickey has been consumed by darkness...Sans isn't..." She said silently just for the two to hear as if it explain herself. "And the 'weapons' are pure sources of light that are meant for things like this"

Sora glanced at her. "Are you saying to use the Keyblades?" he asked as Sans let out another whimper. "B-B-Big B-Brother... h-h-h-help..." Sans said, black tears flowing down his face and mixing with the blood from his cheek. He was terrified.

"yes, thought not physically just producing light out of them...It should be long enough and strong enough to blind the gloved rodent temporarily so we can grab Sans!" Xion said nodding. "well whatever your gonna do it needs to be done quick" Roxas said His eyes still on Sans who was being held hostage by Mickey.

Sora nodded. "Hey Mickey!" He lifted his keyblade high and allowed it to glow brightly.

The hooded rodent looked over at the brunette curiously his now red glowing eyes staring at him."get ready to press the yellow button and grab Sans" Xion said to Roxas softly before raising her own keyblade in a similar matter as Sora. She had seen Sora do this many times in his memories so she knew exactly what to do.

The glow from Sora's Keyblade grew brighter as Xion's started to glow too. Sans whimpered and tried once again to get free from the rodent's grasp.

Roxas looked at the small skeleton as the other two's keyblade's grew brighter making the rodent hiss slightly wincing. His grip on Sans slightly loosening.

Sans struggled some more, but Mickey's grip was still too tight to break from. He looked at Roxas, wanting to be away from the rodent.

Luckily for them Mickey couldn't do much with both of his hands being used to hold Sans. Roxas slightly motioned to Sans to close his eyes seeing that Mickey was looking at the other two with the bright shining keyblades at were almost ready. Surprisingly It seemed the mouse hadn't figured it out yet.

Sans slowly nodded and closed his eyes, terrified of whether or not they would be able to save him.

Mickey growled ever so slightly at them starting to realize what they were doing. But before he could do or say anything else. A bright blinding light filled the room from the keyblades and the device on the wall next to him. The mouse hissed letting go of Sans as he tired to block out the light that was practically boiling his skin.

Sans felt the mouse release him and ran blindly away, bumping into Roxas.

"Sans!" Roxas said even though he couldn't see he knew who the figure that had bumped into him was. The blond nobody instantly hugged the skeleton as the light started to die down.

"B-Big Brother!" cried Sans, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he started sobbing in fear and relief. The fear was from what was happening, and the relief came from being out of Mickey's grasp.

The Mouse growled as his vision started to come back to him his red eyes glancing over at them seeing what they had done. His eyes switched up, looking at the plastic clock on the wall Five fifty six... his time limit was at six o clock before the barrier set in. "Your all such IDIOTS! to even THINK you can STOP ME with something as pitiful as THAT!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Sora, lunging at the rodent.

Roxas Frowned as the corrupted Mickey just barely dodged the wolf animatronic. "Sans...I need you to go wait in the office for a moment..." the Nobody said worrying about how destructive this would be. "I'll be right behind you as soon as I can." He said hoping Sans would believe him and go into the office.

Sans gripped tightly to Roxas and shook his head, black tears still streaming down his face. "No! I'm not leaving you Big Brother!"

"well then...just stay behind me okay?" Sora didn't seem happy at Mickey and Mickey didn't seem... Sane. Anything could happen. "Well If I'm going I'm taking at least one of you down!" Mickey seemed to growl out. Both him and Sora seemed to be rather worn out. So he couldn't possibly take Sora out. And Roxas was out of is range...so what happened next...was because of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

With a flick of Mickey's gloved hand a dark a dark spire like object shot out of the shadows like a bullet. Much to fast for them to warn its target to move. Faster than a blink of an eye Xion had been impaled straight through the chest. Mickey smiled at thing "one down two to go..." he said as the sound of six am rang out and he vanished in a whirl of black smog.

"XION!" shouted Sora, rushing over and catching her as the spire vanished as well. Sans had seen it and was frozen in fear and horror, tears endlessly flowing down his face.

Roxas was clearly stuck in shock. As if he couldn't register what had just happened. "S-Sora...Is S-She..." He asked unable to finish his question as he slowly walked forward towards the scene. His voice shaky as he spoke.

Sora fell to his knees, his shoulders hunching. He said nothing as he held Xion's limp body, but his body posture was all Roxas needed.

"N-No..." Roxas said Seeing the red liquid that was starting form under her body and Sora. "S-s-shes dead...a-again..." the porcelain boy said as he walked up behind Sora seeing the sight for himself.

Sora felt tears prick his eyes. "I'm sorry Roxas... I failed..."

"No...Sora...I-its not your fault" The doll like boy knelt down beside Sora. "You d-didn't know this w-would happen...N-No one did..."

Sora felt the tears in his eyes begin to fall. "I... I'm so sorry..."

"Sora-" Roxas started to say but was cut off when the sound of a ringing phone hit their ears. The nobodie's eyes when to a black and purple cell phone that seemed to have fallen out of Xion's pocket. He glanced at Sora to see if he was going to do something about it. He sighed seeing that he wasn't and picked up the phone. "thats weird..."

Sora heard the phone, but was too saddened by Xion's death to do anything about it. He glanced over to see Roxas pick up the phone.

"its ...Namine?" Roxas said confused by this slightly. "I guess I'll answer it..." He muttered flicking the green phone icon across the screen. Before Roxas could even say anything The blond female started quickly speaking. "SO did it go well?! Did you all get Mickey? did everything go well?! Xion?". The porcelain boy blinked before putting the phone to his ear. "Um...THis isn't Xion...". He spoke into the phone. "Oh Roxas! I Guess she told you two huh?... Well were is she!? I Need to tal-" But she was quickly cut off. "You...can't talk to Xion.." He said glancing over at Sora who was still holding Xion's body."Why not?" Namine asked through the phone. "Because...that stupid rodent killed her..."

Sora hadn't moved. He felt he had failed Xion by letting her die. What's even worse than that was that Sans, who was still quite young, had witnessed the murder first hand. The small skeleton was frozen in place, his child mind unable to fully comprehend what just happened as endless tears flowed down his face.

"Oh well wow...um...I Guess I'll go tell Ozwald and we can take her...so it doesn't cause any panic..." Namine said "That would help yes..." He said into the phone standing up. "you better hurry thought...this place opens at eight..." He warned walking towards Sans. "Got it Me and I think Most likely Kairi will be there shortly." She said hanging up. Roxas having no idea what else to do with the phone,he slipped it in his pocket. "Come on Sans lets how the animatronics are doing." He said wanting to get Him out of here as soon as possible.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... B-B-B-Big B-B-B-B-B-Brother..." stuttered Sans, allowing himself to be gently led away from the scene. He was shaking badly, and he was terrified about what happened as a million questions went through his mind. What happened to Xion? Why wasn't she moving? What did Mickey do to her?

"Lets just go to the office for a bit..." Roxas told him. "And Sora will help Xion..." He said hoping Sans didn't understand that she had been actually killed.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." was all Sans could muster as he was led to the office by Roxas. He couldn't get the image of the spire impaling Xion out of his head... the very first time he had ever seen anyone die.

Roxas was still being surprisingly calm about this. "How about you lay down?" He asked looking at the makeshift bed on the floor. "Its been a long night."

Sans looked up at Roxas. Most of his tears had stopped long ago, but a few stragglers rolled down his face, which was already soaked in the black ooze he had for tears and dried blood from the scar on his cheek. "I-I..." He looked at the bed, hesitant at first, then very slowly laid down, curling into a ball. He refused to close his eyes though.

Roxas sighed Kneeling down to Sans. "Come on Sans...I Promise everythings going to be okay You REALLY need to get some sleep" he said wiping the blood and tears off of Sans face with a handkerchief.

Sans whimpered, frightened by what he would see when he closed his eyes. However, sleep eventually overtook him and his eyes closed as his breathing evened out.

Roxas smiled standing up but it quickly faded thinking of what had just happened. "I better go deal with Sora now..."

Sora had gently laid Xion on the floor and howled in grief. It was his fault. If he had tried harder then Xion would probably still be alive. He was happy they had saved Sans, but they lost a dear friend in the process.

"I see your talking this rather hard..." Roxas said walking back into the main room and seeing the animatronic Sora expressing his pain.

"I may not have known her as long as you... but I still feel like I just lost a dear friend..." said Sora, looking at Roxas. "H-How's Sans?"

"Hes...Okay? for now I guess. I managed to get him to sleep" Roxas said sighing. "So I have some time..." The puppet like boy looked down at the body of Xion. "Seeing her die a second time...seems to hurt a lot more than the first..."

Sora said nothing. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone twice, let alone once. He felt guilty about what happened, and only prayed it wouldn't happen again.

"I wish you could have meant earlier...I think you two would have really gotten along..." He muttered. "its quite funny...most wish for the second chance to tell someone how they feel and they never get it...I got a second chance and I didn't have the guts to tell her..."

Sora sniffed, then his ears perked up as he heard what sounded like whimpers coming from the office. "Roxas? Is anyone in the office?"

"Yeah..Sans is...sleeping...Why do you ask?" Roxas questioned not being able to hear the soft whimpering like Sora. The only reason the somebody heard it was due to his heightened hearing ability.

"I hear whimpering coming from that direction and-" he stopped talking as loud sobs began coming from that direction, accompanied by what sounded like cries of terror.

"Oh no... Sans must be having another Nightmare!" Roxas said his blue glass eyes widening. "I have to go, You can stay here if you want!" Roxas said and with out caring If Sora followed, He ran down the hallway as quick as he could.

As Roxas entered the office, he found Sans having a fit in his sleep, fresh tears rolling down his face as he tossed and turned violently. "N-No! Stay away! Y-You hurt Xion! Get away from Big Brother! GET AWAY!" the tiny skeleton screamed, sobbing as images from Xion's murder mixed with his fear of Mickey and his fear of losing Roxas.

"Sans!" He yelled rushing over to the skeletons side. "Sans! Wake up! Its just a Nightmare!" He said trying to wake Sans up but it didn't seem to be working.

Sans continues sobbing and thrashing, his nightmare seeming to get worse. "N-NO! B-BIG BROTHER! H-H-H-HELP!"

"SANS!" Roxas said trying to wake Sans but STILL not having success. That Is in till Sans started to strangely start to slowly calm down.

" _come on Sans...its just a Nightmare...it isn't real_ " A soft female voice said in Sans mind. His horrifying nightmare starting to fade out.

Sans's cries turned to mere whimpers, his tears slowly beginning to stop. He curled into a ball, somehow starting to feel calmed by the female voice as it spoke to him. It seemed kind and caring, almost sisterly or motherly in a sense. He just felt safe with it speaking to him.

" _Good...Your dreams are just silly dreams that you don't need to be bothered by...You need to actually sleep...all those things you saw...they can't get to you now...And they won't hurt your brother or anyone else...now...just think of thoughts that make you happy...your safe...i'm here to help keep you and everyone else safe_." she said as the awful things started to go away. Being replaced by things he liked.

Sans mumbled as his head filled with good dreams, a small smile coming onto his face as the tears stopped completely.

" _Sweet dreams Sans..."_

Roxas looked at the now fine skeleton confused. "What the hell just happened?" He questioned. Normally he would wake up still crying and cling to him.

Sans mumbled in his sleep, and Roxas was able to catch just one word. "Sister..." Sans mumbled, curling into a tighter ball to get warm, seeing as he was technically laying on the cold tile floor of a pizzeria.

"sister?..." Roxas Mumbled confused. "who in the world could that be?...Sans doesn't have any other Siblings." He said as he shifted the blankets around Sans so he wouldn't be so cold.

Sans uncurled slightly, sleeping peacefully as Springtrap came into the room. "I-Is everything alright? W-We heard Sans screaming..." When Roxas looked at him, the blonde was shocked to see that Spring's suit once again had several large rips and tears in it.

"Y-yeah Sans is fine now...But um...what happened to you? Your full of rips and things..." Roxas asked confused.

Springtrap's ears lowered. "W-We were caught of guard by Mickey... H-H-He attacked us just as we were entering the safe room..." he said, frowning. It seemed that there was more to the story, but Roxas decided not to push it incase it was something bad.

"I see...um anyway...I Suggest none of you go in to the main room." Roxas said. "We had a...casualty..."

Springtrap nodded. "W-Who?"

"...It was Xion...S-She was at the wrong place at the wrong moment...and she was impaled by a dark spire thing..." Roxas said looking down for a moment.

Springtrap's ears flattened as tears pricked his eyes. "... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize Springtrap...It wasn't your fault..." Roxas said standing up once more now that Sans was somehow fine.

Springtrap turned away, tears still in his eyes. "I... b-better go tell the others..." he said, walking off.

"Yeah..."Roxas said sighing and looking back at the peacefully sleeping Sans still wondering what he could have meant. As Sans mumbled again, turning over in his sleep.

"Crap crap crap crap! This is bad! Majorly bad!" Muttered a running female. Her long yellow hair wiping behind her. She silently cursed her self for not wearing better running shoes. Of course her clothes were fine. Due to the fact it was just a white summer dress. But the sandals she wore weren't suitable for this. "Crap crap crap! Where is Kairi?!" Namine asked seeing that she wasn't in her room. "I bet she's in the training room! Of course!" Namine said tapping her head before running off to the training room that Kairi had been spending most of her time in. Lucklily As she nearned the room she heard The muffled sounds of random things being hit. "Thank Celestia..."She muttered before pushing open the door. "Kairi we have a BIG Problem!"

The redhead turned to the blonde, her blue eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean Namine!?"

"Um well..." She muttered looking at her somebody. "Xion...is...D-E-A-D..." The blond spelled out not wanting to actually say it.

Kairi's eyes widened as she dropped her Keyblade in shock. "N-No..." she said, tears pricking her eyes.

"Yeah... Apparently Mickey shot out this spire thing..." She started. "and It impaled her through the chest...W-we need to go see what we can do about her...Body..."

Kairi looked down and slowly nodded as the tears began to fall. "R-Right... lead the w-w-w-way..."

"come on... I already got an okay from Oswald..." Namine said starting to walk out of the training room. "and...I think you should talk to Sora...Apparently He isn't taking it to well..."

Kairi nodded. Namine was right... Hopefully she could help Sora...

"Lets take the Portal ways..." She said looking back at Kairi. "Its the fastest way."

Kairi sighed. "Alright... let's go..." she said, following Namine.

- **Back at ze pizzeria!-**

"Sans fine...Some how he just calmed on his own..." Roxas said walking back into the main room where Sora and Xion's body were.

"Really? do you have any ideas as to why?" asked Sora, stunned. Why would Sans have a nightmare, then just calm down like nothing happened?

Roxas shook his head. "no...although...after he calmed down...he did mutter the word sister for some strange reason..."

"Sister? But... Sans doesn't have anyone to call family... besides you of course... so that's really odd..." said Sora, frowning

"I know...So i'm not sure why in the world he would say it." Roxas said. "It could be something in his dreams..." Roxas said but still not so sure himself.

"Maybe..." said Sora, looking up when a portal opened and Kairi and Namine walked through.

"Ugh I forgot how portal ways make my head spin." Namine mumbled to herself closing the portal after Kairi walked out. "Sorry for the wait you two...we got here as soon as we could..." Namine apologized.

Sora sighed. "It's fine..." Kairi frowned. "Sora, may I talk to you for a second?" Sora nodded and left with Kairi, leaving Roxas and Namine with Xion's body.

Namine knelt down looking at Xion's body being careful about the blood on the floor not wanting to step in it. "Hum...well this dark spire that you said Mickey used on Xion seems to have left a slight magical signature..." She said her hand hovering over the place where the dark haired girl had been stabbed. "And that mean?" Roxas questioned. "that mean I could analyze this and potentially create something that can banish the overwhelming darkness inside him..." She explained standing back up.

There was a shuffling sound as the other animatronics, minus Spring and Nightmare, entered the room. They all gasped at the sight in front of them.

"Oh crap...I forgot about you guys..." Roxas said realizing how bad this looks and didn't know what to say. "We'er trying to get things situated"

Freddy nodded. "We understand Roxas... How are Sora and Sans?"

"um...Sans is surprisingly sleeping peacefully in the office room so for now hes fine...But Sora" The blonde doll looking boy said looking over where his somebody had vanish. " He isn't taking this to well...I think he blames himself..."

"The lad shouldn't... tis wasn't 'is fault..." said Foxy, frowning. "'Tis be the fault of that old scallywag Mickey! He be the one to blame!"

"Yeah but he thinks that he could have saved her if he was fast enough..." Roxas sighed. " But Kairi's talking to him now...she should be able to help him at least a bit..."

"I'm sure she will..." said Goldie, holding Shadow Freddy close to his chest. The tiny purple bear was fast asleep and curled up against his 'mother's' chest.

"I hope so...I really do." Roxas said smiling slightly seeing that Goldie wasn't in his depressed mode anymore. "lets just hope that this is the only casualty..."

Sora and Kairi came back, with Kairi nodding to Namine. "It's time to move her... Sora should be fine now..."

Namine looked at her questioningly but trusted her. "Okay... if you really think so" She mumbled. "How exactly are we moving her?"

Kairi sighed. "I... don't know..."

"Eh...I should have planned this out better" Namine said. "We could always put her on a make shift gurney and carry her through a portal..."

Kairi nodded and got to work at gathering materials for the gurney. "... Big Brother?" Sans had just woken up and was at the hall entrance, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily.

"Sans!" Roxas said quickly dashing over to him so he wouldn't see what they were doing. "W-What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping.'

"I heard noises, so I came to see what was going on... Big Brother, who are those two girls? And what are they doing with Big Sister?" asked Sans, tilting his head as he tried to look past Roxas at what was going on behind the blonde.

'Big sister?...could that be why Sans mumbled sister in his sleep?...could he have been talking about Xion?' He questioned in his head but shook it off for the moment. " Um...Their...taking her back home because she's really tired." He said trying to make up a excuse.

"But why? Can't she sleep in the bed in the office?" asked Sans, tilting his head agin.

"Um because...She has to go to a special bed. because she has a sore back...and she can only lay on super soft beds..." Roxas said.

Sans frowned, getting the feeling that Roxas was hiding something. "Big Brother... what's really wrong with Big Sis?"

"Um...well she used a lot of power while fighting Mickey and...well..." Roxas said struggling to come up with something.

" _Sans don't question your brother too much about this...He's been through a lot lately...but if your eager to find out I think It will be better If I tell you instead._ " Said the same voice in Sans head that had talked to him last night.

Sans sighed and looked at the ground. "Yes Big Sis..." he said to the voice, turning around and heading back to the office to talk with the voice alone.

Roxas blinked confused just seeing Sans leave and not hearing what he said. "well thats strange..." He muttered as Kairi finished up the make shift gurney and Namine opened the portal. "Good luck you two." Namine said as they got the body on the gurney and lifted it to carry. "I have a feeling you'll need it soon..." The blond female said after walking into the portal. Which quickly vanished as she stepped through.

* * *

' _You see Sans... Roxas doesn't want to frightened you with what happened...He doesn't want you to panic..."_ The Female voice explained to the small skeleton.

"What do you mean Big Sis?" asked Sans, frowning. "Did something bad happen?"

" _Yes...but its not as bad as everyone thinks...my body was...impaled... and everyone thinks i'm dead...But i'm not really! Just my body is gone..._ '' She said explaining before he could freak out to badly.

"So... Big Sis is a ghost?" asked Sans slowly, as if to see whether he got it right or not.

" _Hum...well...basically I guess you could say that so, Yeah! If you want to put it like that...thought I'm only in your head and I don't think I can come out from it.._.' She said after a moment thinking.

"Why?" asked Sans in classic kid style. He wanted to know why it was him specifically that Xion was attached to and not Roxas.

" _Because I wanted to help you...and It would be kinda awkward if I Was to talk to anyone else like this...Especially If I was talking to your brother or even Sora like this..._ "

"Oh... Ok!" said Sans, seeming okay with all of this. Sure, he was sad that Xion was now a ghost, but at least he could talk to her.

" _yes_ " She said relived he didn't ask on. " _Oh! By the way please don't tell Roxas OR Sora about me! they can't know!_ " Xion said remembering the blond and brunette.

"Okie dokie!" said Sans, sensing the urgency in Xion's voice.

If Xion had a body she would have smiled. " _hey Sans...you were with the animatronics a lot last night...do you know how Springtrap got torn up again?_ '

Sans thought for a moment. "Well... Mickey surprised us and attacked Spring, leaving a couple of rips... The rest I'm not sure..." he said, frowning. "But he and Nightmare did sneak off together at some point... I don't know where though..."

" _Oh_?' She asked confused before understanding. ' _Oh! Oh my goodness...um well...thats rather yeah...They probably just wanted some alone time to talk and catch up with each other._ ' Xion said.

Sans tilted his head, confused at her reaction. "Is something wrong Big Sis?" he asked. He understood that Nightmare and Springtrap had been separated for a long time, but Xion's reaction made it seem like something else besides talking might have happened between the black bear and the gold rabbit.

" _No nothing at all! hum...Oh! You know in the freezer of this place we have this special type of ice cream called Sea Salt Ice cream! when Roxas gets back you should ask him about it! Both him and Sora Love it! It could cheer them up!_ ' She said changing the subject.

"Ice cream!?" said Sans, grinning. His mind had been completely taken from the situation of Spring and Nightmare, which Xion was relieved about. If what she thought was correct about the bear and rabbit, then she wanted to keep Sans from knowing at all costs... at least for the time being.

' _yep! I'm sure Roxas or Sora will be more than Glad to take you there before the place opens up!_ ' She said.

"Yay!" said Sans, grinning. He couldn't wait! He sat down and hoped Roxas and Sora would be back soon to get him some.

A chuckle echoed in his head. ' _Your something you know that?_ ' The female asked.

Sans smiled, but said nothing as he waited for Roxas and Sora. He felt something really big was going to happen soon, but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

 **And guys I hate to say it but this is where we are ending it! Well...the chapter not the story...ANYWAY so much happened in this! Especially that one of our keyblade wielders died! You know I wonder who those two figures are... I may not know but the older figure still needs to 'Change' Roxas! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? And OMFG! XION IS A GHOST! ACK! SO MUCH!**

 **Anything you want to add Icy?**

 **Actually, yes! What did Spring and Nightmare do when they were away from the others? Xion seems to know, but why is she keeping it from Sans? And why is Sans so damn cute!? XD Anyways, be sure to check out our other stories as well!**

 **lol yes! Go read Icy's WONDERFUL stories and my okay ones. And guys...please don't just go and reply what Spring and Nightmare did...thats just a little...yeah... Now our dear readers we must tell you...this story shall end soon...BUT! It will have a second to it! It will be posted to Icy's account and it will be A Undertale and Kingdom hearts crossover. I know this must hurt to hear that most of the FNAF stuff will be out But thats just how it goes.**

 **ANYWAY this is BewitchingMayham aka Bloody7851 and Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft signing off!.**


End file.
